La vecina de al lado
by Scry
Summary: Sue acaba de ser dejada por su novio. Decidida a liarse con el primero que pille aparece Sirius Black de la nada. Después de la noche loca se despiden para no volver a verse... todo se complica cuando resultan ser vecinos...
1. Capítulo 1

LA VECINA DE AL LADO

1. Capítulo 1

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y me eché al sofá a llorar. "Lo mejor será dejarlo" las palabras de Colin no dejaban de sonar una y otra vez. Después de cuatro años juntos Colin me había dejado. Siempre pensé que íbamos a durar para siempre…

De acuerdo, discutíamos un montón pero eso formaba parte de nuestra relación.

Quizá lloré durante toda la mañana, y cuando levanté la cabeza del cojín noté que comenzaba a tener hambre. Me fui a la cocina que solía compartir con él, todo me recordaba a él. Abrí la nevera y recordé que aquellos yogures los habíamos comprado juntos y me puse a llorar otra vez.

Cuando conseguí calmarme pensé que no debía de estar sola y llamé a mis dos mejores amigas: Jill y Maureen.

Los cuatro, Jill, Maureen, Colin y yo habíamos llegado a Londres hacía un par de años. Había estudiado en la escuela de magia y hechicería de Dublín y cuando acabamos nuestros estudios cada uno se especializó en lo que le gustaba y nos mudamos a Londres, que nos parecía el paraíso laboral.

Yo comencé a salir con Colin al poco de salir del colegio. Era guapísimo, siempre lo había sido. Era robusto y tenía los ojos pequeños y azules, había empezado a llevar perilla y todas las chicas del colegio querían salir con él. Nunca entendí qué vio en mí, y sigo sin saberlo, quizá nunca le haya merecido.

Maureen llegó primero a mi casa.

'¿Estás bien cariño?

Me abrazó y volví a comenzar a llorar.

Maureen me consoló diciendo que era guapísima, que no le merecía y que encontraría alguien mejor.

'¡Pero yo quiero a Colin!

Ella sonreía y me acariciaba el pelo. Maureen nunca había sido muy guapa, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y muchísimas pecas en la cara, los ojos muy redondos y una nariz bastante grande, tenía la barbilla hacia dentro; aunque era muy simpática. Una de las mejores amigas que podía llegar a tener.

'¿No estabas con Jill cuando te he llamado? – pregunté al de un rato.

'No – Maureen bebió un poco del café que le había preparado.

Las dos vivían juntas, en un principio teníamos pensado vivir las tres juntas, pero yo empecé con Colin y cuando vinimos a Londres cada pareja se buscó un apartamento.

'Estoy empezando a odiar este sitio – le confesé.

'¿Por qué? ¡Si siempre te ha encantado! ¡Te recorriste todo Londres en busca de una decoradora de tu gusto!

Asentí con la cabeza en silencio.

'Pero no puedo vivir aquí… todo me recuerda a Colin, necesito irme por un tiempo a otro sitio… ¿podría dormir en vuestra casa?

'Será un placer dejarte dormir en nuestro sofá – Maureen me guiñó un ojo – ay cariño, ¡no llores!

Un montón de lágrimas volvían a inundar mis ojos.

Llamaron a la puerta y Maureen fue a abrir, Jill apareció a su lado. Venía en sus pantalones de correr y parecía estar acalorada. Jill y Maureen eran primas segundas y aparte del apellido no se parecían en nada. Jill era rubia y tenía el pelo ondulado, muy buen tipo (al que le prestaba muchísima atención) y de cara era monísima: tenía los ojos azules y los labios carnosos, tenía cuatro pecas sonrosas que adornaban su blanca tez y a cada paso que daba lo chicos caían como moscas.

'Acabo de leer tu mensaje – le dijo a Maureen – y he venido corriendo, había salido a correr y no llevaba nada encima. ¿Cómo estás?

'Fatal – contestó Maureen por mí.

Me volví a echar a llorar y las dos me consolaron criticando a Colin como se lo merecía.

'No puedo seguir aquí – dije secándome los ojos – tengo que hacer la maleta e irme.

'¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Jill.

'Se viene con nosotras – Maureen me miró y sonrió, dándome ánimos.

Fui a mi cuarto y cogí todas las maletas que tenía, guardé allí toda mi ropa y todo lo que recordaba haber comprado: discos, marcos de fotos, pequeñas figuritas de decoración…

Utilicé más magia en aquella hora que en casi los dos años que llevaba en Londres. Quise vaciar el apartamento de todos los muebles que había allí. Pero quería demasiado a Colin como para hacerle eso, así que le dejé una nota en la nevera diciendo dónde había ido, para que no se preocupara y cogí todas las botellas de alcohol que había en la casa. Así yo me emborracharía y dejaría a Colin sin munición. Las veces que nos podíamos emborrachar eran impresionantes, muchas veces cuando Maureen y Jill venían a casa nos escondían el alcohol para que no bebiésemos tanto.

'Somos irlandeses – nos excusábamos – nos gusta beber.

'¡Y a nosotras! – replicaban las otras dos - ¡pero vosotros no controláis!

'Debería de haber una ley que nos dejara beber todo lo que quisiéramos – refunfuñaba Colin.

La casa de Jill y Maureen era más grande que la de que yo compartía con Colin, aunque la mía había sido decorada con más gusto.

'¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer la cena? – me preguntó Maureen.

Negué con la cabeza. Me senté en el salón y encendí la televisión, era sólo para tener un ruido de fondo, por lo que lo que realmente necesitaba era pensar. Entonces me di cuenta de que Colin nunca más me volvería a besar, a acariciar y volvieron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos.

Creo que me quedé dormida, desperté horas más tarde tumbada en el sofá, alguna de las dos me había tapado con una manta. Eran alrededor de las 12 y ya no tenía sueño, ni ganas de llorar: estaba furiosa. Una rabia a la que no estaba acostumbrada se apoderó de mí, me sentí traicionada y odié a Colin con todas mis ganas.

¿Por qué me había dejado? ¡Ni siquiera me había dado una mera explicación!

Sin tener en cuenta la hora que era cogí las llaves de mi casa y me dirigí allí con pie firme, habría matado al mismísimo Voldemort si se llegaba a poner delante de mis narices, tuvo suerte porque no lo hizo.

¡Qué cabrón había sido Colin! Hacía una semana que había dejado mi trabajo en el ministerio (como traductora oficial) porque él me había convencido para que me hiciera cocinera, que era lo que adoraba. ¡Qué cerdo! ¡Quería que me quedara en el paro!

Metí la llave en la cerradura y comprobé que había alguien en casa por que no tuve que dar las cuatro vueltas habituales. Tropecé con unos zapatos rojos de charol: de mujer. Y se me vino el mundo abajo: tenía una aventura.

El miedo y la cobardía me impulsaron a darme la vuelta, cerré la puerta de un portazo, esperando despertarles o cortarles el rollo.

Había otra.

Sentí cómo me explotaba el corazón pero no lloré, quizá me había secado, o quizá ya no sentía nada. Anduve sin rumbo durante toda la noche, de bar en bar, hasta que todos cerraron y me encontré a las 4.30 de la mañana sola y borracha en Londres.

Las panaderías y los quioscos comenzaron a abrir y me sentí abandonada y perdida. Pregunté la dirección a un par de chicos que repartían periódicos y se ofrecieron a llevarme en su furgoneta, pero no me fié de cómo me miraban. Finalmente acabé en una calle que se me hacía familiar pero que no conseguía saber por qué, hasta que llegué enfrente de una tienda y la reconocí.

Era la tienda de la chica que me había decorado el apartamento, Olive Davis, había hecho un trabajo increíble y a muy buen precio. Me quedé mirando el escaparate de su tienda y alrededor de las 6 pensé que ya era hora de ir a casa.

Maureen estaba desayunando y la puerta del cuarto de Jill seguía cerrada así que seguramente seguiría durmiendo.

'¿De dónde vienes? – Maureen se levantó y me tocó la frente para ver si estaba bien, luego me miró a los ojos, esperando que volviera a llorar.

'De dar una vuelta por ahí.

Se volvió a sentar y acabó con su té.

'Ni siquiera he ido a mirar cómo estabas… - se reprochó Maureen a sí misma.

'No pasa nada, además sólo te habrías asustado – negué con la cabeza y abrí la nevera.

'Tenemos que ir a hacer la compra – se disculpó al ver la cara que puse cuando vi que no quedaba nada.

'He hecho té de más, si quieres…

'Primero iré a darme una ducha y luego me tomaré ese té.

'Yo me voy en media hora – me recordó Maureen cuando entré en el baño.

Cerré la puerta y abrí el grifo para que el agua se fuera calentando.

'Colin tiene una aventura – dije bajito.

Me vi horrible. Tenía ojeras y se me cerraban los ojos, estaba más pálida de lo habitual y tenía mi pelo rizado más revuelto de lo normal. Me metí a la ducha y lloré, ésta vez fue por pena, por sentirme sola en el mundo, por no tener a nadie quien me mimara y me diera abrazos a todas horas. Lloré hasta que no diferencié el agua que acariciaba mi cuerpo y la de mis lágrimas.

'¡Necesito ir al baño! – oí la voz de Jill aporrear la puerta y cerrando el grifo y cogiendo las toallas que habían dejado para mí abrí la puerta – Siento molestarte, pero necesito entrar, llego tarde.

Estaba vestida y se estaba bebiendo una taza de café fuerte, cogió su estuche de maquillaje y sonriéndome siguió su camino hasta su cuarto otra vez.

Diez minutos más tarde entré en la cocina y las encontré a las dos hablando bajo.

'Colin tiene una aventura. Y no me dejéis que vuelva a llorar más. Es un cerdo y un cabrón.

Las dos se giraron, sorprendidas.

'¡Lo siento muchísimo, cariño! – Jill se acercó y me abrazó y sentí su pelo, siempre había olido a margarita – de todas formas, estás mejor sin él… ¿y sabes qué? ¡Esta noche nos vamos a ir de fiesta las tres! ¡Y te vas a liar con el mejor tío que encuentres! ¡Por que tú lo vales!

'No me apetece mucho… - negué con la cabeza pero Maureen me agarró por el otro brazo y me miró seriamente.

'Vas a salir de fiesta y te lo vas a pasar genial. ¿No estás desempleada? ¡Pues disfruta de la vida hasta que consigas trabajo!

Ésa era otra, ¡no tenía ni un duro! Todo estaba a nombre de Colin en el banco de Gringotts, así que necesitaba ir a hablar con él si quería conseguir algo…

'No te preocupes, voy a hablar con él cuando salga de trabajar y soluciono yo el problema – Jill me dio un beso y mirando el reloj añadió – y me voy pitando que llego tarde.

No tenía ganas de salir de casa ni para buscar trabajo ni para ir en busca de consuelo, ni siquiera para matar a Colin y a su nueva novia. Me pasaba los días en el sofá de Maureen y Jill viendo la TV sin estar atenta a las imágenes y pensando en cómo odiar a Colin.

'¿Quieres salir un rato hoy? – me preguntaban de vez en cuando las chicas.

'No me apetece – contestaba mientras seguía mirando la TV.

Hasta que un día, un par de semanas después, me di cuenta de lo patética que parecía. Había dejado que Maureen y Jill me mimaran sin tener en cuenta cómo se sentían ellas al haber invadido sus vidas… ¡ni siquiera había cocinado algo! Apagué la TV y me levanté, tenía que volver a salir al mundo, buscar un trabajo y dejar de dormir en el sofá de mis amigas. Me mentí en la ducha para estar fresca y dispuesta a hacerles una deliciosa tarta de carne con una salsa especial que había encontrado en un viejo libro de recetas de mi madre.

Puse la estufa en el cuarto de baño y me desnudé, dejé la varita junto al lavabo y me metí en la ducha. Le di al agua caliente y fue entonces cuando descubrí aquella horrible araña de finas patas negras. No sabía cómo matarla sin tocarla, y estaba en una esquina, demasiado complicado para rociarla con agua. Pensé en gritar, pero no había nadie en casa y no vendrían a ayudarme los vecinos. El agua comenzaba a hervir y no podía acercarme, hasta que se me ocurrió que era bruja.

'Parezco idiota – murmuré.

Cogí mi varita y con un sencillo hechizo desplacé la araña y luego el agua se la llevó.

'Definitivamente necesito una casa propia.

Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, me había marchitado por dentro, saqué toda la ropa que había traído y me la probé, para darme cuenta que toda me recordaba al idiota de Colin y necesitaba ropa nueva. Me asusté ante aquella idea por que yo he sido siempre una chica que odia ir de compras, sólo compraba ropa interior, es algo que no puedo resistir, tengo mil combinaciones de ropa interiores de las mejores marcas, pero la ropa en general… no me gustaba ir en su busca. Prefería que alguien la eligiera por mí y yo daba el visto bueno.

Me serví una copa de licor de menta y eché un chorrito de anís. Tenía que ir de compras, aquella noche iba a salir de fiesta y necesitaba arrasar y restregarle a Colin que yo también sabía olvidarme con facilidad.

Jill llegó primero a casa.

'Acabo de estar con Colin, aquí tienes otro cheque – Jill me tendió un cheque y se lo arranqué de la mano, verifiqué que era real y se lo devolví a Jill.

Cada semana Colin me había estado pasando dinero para que les diera algo a éstas y pudiera sobrevivir. Pero tenía claro que yo quería mi dinero. ¿De quién fue la estúpida idea de poner todo a su nombre? ¡A sí…! mía…

'Me he gastado todo el dinero que he encontrado suelto por vuestra casa, así que eso es vuestro y tengo que daros 10 galeones más.

'¡Pero qué has hecho!

Jill me miró horrorizada, yo sonreí.

'Me he ido de compras – le dije guiñándole un ojo.

El grito de espanto que pegó fue terrible, ni que le hubiera dicho que había matado a alguien. Me tomó la temperatura con la varita y me miró durante un largo minuto en silencio.

'¿Quién eres y dónde está mi amiga Sue?

'Yo soy la nueva Sue.

Maureen eligió ese momento para entrar en casa y Jill le salto al cuello alegando que yo estaba loca.

'¡Se ha ido de compras!

Maureen miró a la rubia extrañada.

'Enséñame la ropa interior – dijo señalando las bolsas.

'¡No ha comprado nada de ropa interior! – gritó Jill.

'¡Dios mío! – Maureen se llevó las manos al rostro como si acabara de contemplar una terrible imagen.

'Pero sólo necesitaba ropa nueva… toda la que tengo me recuerda demasiado a Colin y quiero empezar desde cero.

'¿Ya no estás triste? – Jill se acercó a mí cautelosamente.

'En realidad está peor y se ha convertido en una extraña a la que le gusta ir de compras…

'En serio, estoy bien. Me ha animado eso de ir de fiesta que me habéis dicho.

'¿Y no está borracha? – preguntó Maureen.

'No, también lo he comprobado.

'Aunque sí que he estado bebiendo – les dije para tranquilizarlas.

Las dos suspiraron aliviadas.

'Déjame adivinar – Jill posó su dedo índice en sus labios – ¿licor de menta?

'Con un poco de anís – añadí.

'¡Casi!

'¿Listas para ir de fiesta? – me miré en el espejo del salón.

'¡Pero si ni siquiera hemos cenado! – protestaron.

'Os he preparado la cena.

Las dos se lanzaron a la cocina. Me moría de ganas por empezar a trabajar como cocinera, después de todo aunque Colin me hubiera convencido para dejar el ministerio y dedicarme a la cocina seriamente, y me hubiera quedado en paro a la semana de dejarme, me alegraba de esa decisión. Mi nuevo trabajo sería lo que separaría mi vida con Colin de mi nueva vida con Mister Perfecto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¿Listas?

Estaba nerviosa como hacía años que no lo estaba. Ahora podía salir de fiesta y ser la presa. Antes estaba protegida por un novio que miraba mal a cualquiera que osara posar un ojo sobre mí. Y ahora podía ser mirada y ligada y nadie iba a venir a rescatarme si el tipo en cuestión era un pervertido.

'¿Y si me quieren violar?

'Sacas la varita y lo dejas tuerto – Jill se estaba poniendo colorete.

'¿Y si no gusto a nadie?

'Bienvenida a mi mundo – contestó Maureen.

'¡Pero si ligas muchísimo! – protesté.

Maureen no era muy guapa, pero todos los chicos acababan liándose con ella, quizá fuera porque no buscaba compromiso y era fácil de llevar a la cama…

'Ligo, pero luego ninguno se queda a mi lado más de una semana…

Cierto, Maureen sólo había tenido un novio, y había sido de 4 meses y cuando estábamos en el colegio, en sexto curso.

'Es mejor ir de flor en flor – cortó Jill – no te comes la cabeza y disfrutas de la vida.

Yo no dije nada, estaba claro que si comenzaba a hablar de lo bonito que era tener novio y sentirse protegida las dos me iban a saltar como lobas feroces para que:

no volviera a empezar a llorar.

Me diera cuenta de que mi príncipe azul resultaba haber sido un cerdo.

'Yo ya estoy – volví a repetir por enésima vez.

'Espera – Maureen era la más lenta, tardaba alrededor de media hora en maquillarse y otras dos en vestirse y ducharse.

'Yo también estoy – Jill cogió su bolso y metió la varita, la cartera y las llaves.

Yo en cambio siempre metía la varita en el escote. Maureen y Jill se reían por que siempre la metía ahí, pero era un lugar muy seguro y nadie imaginaba que fuera a meterla ahí, así que me sentía segura.

Como siempre y por que las brujas somos animales de costumbres, fuimos a tomar algo al "Sheek'as" lugar frecuentado mayormente por brujos y magos, pero en el que de vez en cuando se cuelan algunos muggles que acaban en casa a la mañana siguiente sin recordar nada de la noche anterior, y por consiguiente siempre deducen: la noche de ayer fue fantástica.

'¡Invito yo a la siguiente! – grité por encima de la música para hacerme oír.

Aunque no tuviera casi dinero, Colin iba a correr con los gastos así que invité a las chicas a varias rondas.

'¡Por el cabrón de mi ex que me ha devuelto la libertad!

Me bebí mi vodka con lima de un trago. Nunca me había gustado mucho aquella bebida, pero quería emborracharme y hacer el loco, todo lo que no había hecho en los últimos cuatro años.

'Le invita el señorito – un camarero se me acercó y me dio una cerveza.

'¿Qué señorito?

El camarero se giró y me señaló a un chico que estaba apoyado junto a la puerta del baño.

'Me suena muchísimo – dijo Maureen que también se le había quedado mirando.

'Y a mí – Jill se había puesto a mi lado - ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él?

De repente me invadió un terror que hacía años que no sentía.

'¿Yo? ¡Pero si hace años que no ligo! ¿Qué le digo?

'¿No te has visto la peli de "La cosa más dulce"? – me preguntó Jill – Te acercas y dices: ¿Qué te cuentas? Y luego dejas que las hormonas sigan su curso.

Le di un trago a mi cerveza y me lancé a la aventura de ir empujando a la gente hasta llegar al chico en cuestión. Había comenzado a no dominar bien mis actos y eso dificultaba el empujar a la gente.

'¡Sue!

Me giré y fue como si todo el alcohol y el comienzo de divertirme de aquella noche se esfumara.

'Colin… - mascullé.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos en silencio. Me odié por pensar que estaba guapísimo.

'Estás preciosa – genial, ahora resultaba que teníamos telepatía.

Asentí, no queriendo contestar. Miré a su alrededor, en busca de la chica por la que me había dejado, pero estaba con sus compañeros del trabajo.

'¿Con quién has venido?

'Con Maureen y Jill.

Vuelta al silencio. Me giré para ver si el chico de la cerveza seguía allí pero había desaparecido.

'¡Mierda! – dije bajito.

Colin pareció molesto y nervioso.

'Parece que te estoy entreteniendo.

¡¡Pues sí!! Tuve ganas de chillar. Pero me mordí la lengua y sonreí.

'¿Qué tal estás?

Alcé los hombros.

'No estoy mal.

'¿Dónde estabas?

Un guapísimo e impresionante moreno se había acercado.

'¿Cómo? – no entendía nada.

'Nos están esperando – le guiñó un ojo a Colin – ya sabes como es la gente.

Mi ex novio asintió y sin mediar palabra se dio la vuelta. El desconocido me alejó de allí y me llevó a una esquina, el alcohol volvía a producir sus efectos y a mí me empezaba a picar la nariz, como siempre que rozaba el puntillo.

'¿Quién eres? – pregunté cuando estuve a una prudente distancia de Colin.

'Me llamo Sirius, y he pensado que hacía bien ayudándote a librarte de ese tío. ¿Tú eres…? – dijo él alargando la mano.

'Me llamo Suzzane. Y ese era mi ex novio – le señalé con la cabeza.

Me venía bien que aquella maravilla le hubiera salvado de Colin, ahora parecía que estaba con él y no parecía tanto la víctima; además era guapísimo y había sido él quien me había entrado.

'¡Eh, tío! – un castaño llamó su atención a unos metros de nosotros - ¡nosotros nos vamos!

Sirius me miró y sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Nada de malos rollos, aquel tío iba a ser un puente estupendo. Me lo iba a pasar genial.

'¿Te vienes o te quedas con el ex? – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y cogiéndome de la mano.

'Venía con unas amigas…

'Seguro que suponen que has ligado.

'Pero…

'Si me sigues prometo que vas a pasar una noche genial, e invito yo a todo.

'Todo un detalle por tu parte.

Aquella última sonrisa me hizo decidirme. ¿No se suponía que había salido a olvidar a Colin? ¡Si me quedaba con Maureen y Jill no iba a conseguir olvidarme de nadie!

Sólo había una chica en el grupo, una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

'¿A dónde vamos? – un chico rellenito y un tanto bajito miró a Sirius.

'Empieza a hacer frío – un moreno de gafas se acercó a la pelirroja - ¿por qué no seguimos la fiesta en casa?

'Ése es James – me susurró Sirius – y ella Lily, su prometida.

'¿Sabes desaparecerte? – el castaño de dentro del bar me miró.

'Me lo saqué en Hogwarts – respondí.

'Por cierto, no nos han presentado, me llamo Remus – dijo estrechándome la mano.

'Yo Suzzane.

Siempre he tenido un rollo raro con mi nombre, una especie de reglas invisibles e inquebrantables. Cuando me presento no hay ni una ocasión en el que no diga mi nombre completo y cuando cojo confianza les pido que me llamen Sue. Sabiendo que Colin me conoce tan bien como yo a él, comenzará a llamarme Suzzane. Y si no lo hace le lanzaré una mirada envenenada que le hará hacerlo.

'¡Pues vamos! – James me sonrió y desapareció junto con Lily.

Su casa era enorme, tenía unos tres pisos y estaba adorablemente decorada, el estilo se me hizo muy familiar.

'¿Quién fue el decorador? – pregunté a la pelirroja.

'La verdad es que no me acuerdo… James se encargó de todo.

'Olive Davis – contestó su marido.

'¡La de mi casa también! – dije ilusionada.

James me invitó a visitar la casa mientras los demás iban al salón.

'La casa es impresionante – seguí al anfitrión por los pasillos mientras él me iba dando explicaciones de las cosas.

'Alquilamos muchas de las habitaciones.

'¿A amigos?

'Algunos sí, la mayoría, otros no, pero acabamos siéndolo.

'¿Sirius vive aquí? – también quería preguntar por los otros dos pero no recordaba sus nombres, aunque los de ellos era más por educación que por otra cosa. - ¿Y los otros dos?

'No, los tres viven en Londres ciudad, comparten piso.

James me sonrió.

'Es buen chico, pero algo infantil.

Llegamos al salón donde el resto del grupo y al parecer medio mundo estaba.

'¿Tú eres el ligue de Sirius? – una chica rellenita se me acercó sonriente.

'Me llamo Suzzane.

"Y ni siquiera nos hemos besado, ¡ya quisiera yo ser su ligue!" pensé.

'Yo Alice, éste es mi marido Frank – señaló a un hombre de unos 25 años que estaba a unos pocos metros.

'¿De dónde venís? – me preguntó.

'De Sheek'as – contestó Sirius que apareció de pronto a mi lado.

Me agarró de la cintura y guiñándole un ojo a Alice nos apartamos un poco de la multitud.

'Vaya… sí que tenéis aquí a la mayoría de los brujos de Inglaterra.

'Tampoco es para tanto, tienen alquiladas 10 habitaciones.

'No soportaría tener que estar con tanta gente cuando quiero volver a casa a relajarme.

'Pero a James y a Lily les encanta. James es un perfecto anfitrión, y un cocinero excelente, así que disfrutan muchísimo con la compañía de la gente que vive aquí. La mayoría son amigos de Hogwarts… pero supongo que todo esto ya te lo habrá explicado James, ¿verdad?

Asentí sonriendo. Fue demasiado tarde cuando oí la horrible risita nerviosa salir de mi boca. Siempre que conocía a alguien nuevo y no estaba del todo tranquila una ridícula risa salía de mí sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

'¿Te traigo algo para beber?

'Un martini 43 por favor.

'Vamos un poco fuertes hoy, ¿no?

Sonreí apretando la mandíbula para que por nada del mundo aquella estúpida risa saliera.

Cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta respiré varias veces seguidas intentando relajarme.

'Aquí tienes.

Bebí un largo trago de aquella maravillosa bebida alcohólica y noté cómo los músculos de mi rostro se relajaban. No hay mejor cura que el alcohol.

'Bueno y… cuéntame algo sobre ti, por que te he rescatado de tu ex novio, y no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar desde entonces.

'Pues me llamo Suzzane, tengo 22 años y vivo en Londres en el sofá de mis mejores amigas porque mi novio se ha quedado en el piso, hace tres semanas que dejé mi empleo y he decidido que mañana, o mejor el lunes – corregí al darme cuenta la gran resaca que tendría al día siguiente – iré en busca de trabajo como cocinera, mi nuevo empleo.

'Yo soy Sirius y soy alcohólico.

Sonreí recordando las reuniones de Alcohólicos Anónimos que veíamos Colin y yo por la tele para no sentirnos tan culpables cuando Maureen y Jill nos decían algo por beber tanto.

'No soy alcohólica, pero es uno de mis hobbys.

'Ya tenemos algo en común – dijo mirando el fondo de mi vaso.

'Tengo 24 años y trabajo para el ministerio de magia como auror.

'Oh… trabajo arriesgado.

'Me gusta el riesgo.

Quise saber si aquella táctica la solía utilizar con todas o era que yo realmente le gustaba. Me reí ante mi idiotez. Estaba claro que era un guión preparado ya anteriormente para todas, pero me dio igual, sólo necesitaba olvidarme de Colin y Sirius era guapísimo así que era un chico guapo que me iba a utilizar y que tenía unos amigos con una casa increíble.

Al poco de pronunciar las últimas palabras Sirius acercó sus caderas a las mías y me empujó contra la pared suavemente, me agarró de la cintura y acercó su rostro al mío, sin tocarlo del todo. Tenía mucha práctica. Rozó con sus labios mi cuello y poco a poco se fue acercando a mi boca que esperaba la suya con ansia.

Fue mejor de lo que esperaba y estaría dispuesta a repetirlo en cualquier momento. No recuerdo en qué momento después de varios vasos de martini con 43 me hizo un gesto y le seguí por los largos pasillos de la casa de sus amigos. Al final del pasillo había una habitación. Abrió la puerta y me hizo un gesto de cabeza para que le siguiera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No quise abrir los ojos porque sabía que me podría desmayar.

Maureen y Jill iban a matarme si vomitaba en su salón y no estaba preparada para oír sus gritos. Intenté recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero mi memoria se nublaba con un chico castaño en una esquina y una cerveza en mi mano. ¿Vi a Colin? Me vino una imagen de mi Colin, es decir de mi ex Colin, sonriendo. Sí, anoche le había visto. Intenté recordar cómo había vuelto a casa pero entonces noté las suaves sábanas de la cama y supe que no estaba en el sofá de éstas. Abrí un ojo, que era el mal menor, para verificar y vi las paredes pintadas de naranjas y pude confirmar que no estaba en ningún sitio familiar. Entonces vi una espalda, una espalda desnuda y una cabellera negra sobre la almohada. Reparé en que yo también estaba desnuda. ¡Me había acostado con alguien! Oh dios mío… ¿y si él se despertaba? ¡Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre! Maldije mi memoria y mi amor por el alcohol. Quise llenar mis lagunas mentales e hice esfuerzos inhumanos por recordar algo.

¡Sherwin! Se llamaba Sherwin y habíamos ido a casa de sus amigos que eran buenos anfitriones. Eso lo recordaba. No recordaba su rostro, ni dónde estaba toda mi ropa. Abrí los dos ojos y esperé unos minutos hasta comprobar que no me iba a marear, cuando comencé a erguirme Sherwin se movió y quedó con el rostro hacia mí lo que me dejó paralizada.

Era guapísimo. Parecía un ángel. El pelo le caía sobre el rostro y podía ver que tenía un buen cuerpo. Me sentía un poco idiota mirando a un tío con el que me había acostado estando él dormido. ¿Pero qué podía decirle?

Decidí que lo mejor para que Sherwin no se despertara iba a ser deslizarme de la cama y caer al suelo. Era algo ridículo que nunca había hecho, aunque Maureen y Jill sí, pero era la única opción que se me ocurría. Comprobé que seguía teniendo los calcetines puestos, una prenda menos que buscar en aquel desconocido cuarto. Encontré mi ropa interior tirada en una esquina y mi falda sobre una silla. Cuando acabé de abotonar el último botón noté que Sherwin se despertaba.

'¿Te marchas princesa?

Sonreí. Él tampoco recordaba mi nombre y utilizaba aquel apelativo cariñoso.

'No quería despertarte.

Entonces me vi en aquel espejo redondo. ¡Tenía unas enormes ojeras y el maquillaje corrido! Intenté arreglarlo sin que Sherwin notara nada.

'¿No ibas a decirme dónde vives para que te envía una lechuza?

'¡Ni que fueras a hacerlo!

'¡Oye! – se sentó en la cama – yo no soy de los que se acuesta con una tía y se olvida de ella…

'Ya claro…

'¡En serio! – protestó.

'¿Y cómo me llamo?

Sherwin abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al ver mi perversa sonrisa asomarse.

'Parece que he ganado, ya nos veremos por Londres, Sherwin.

Me puse la camiseta negra y blanca y cogí mi bolso.

'¿Cómo me has llamado?

"Díos mío… no se llama Sherwin" pensé. No conseguí recordar su nombre porque él también sonrió.

'¿Así que tú también eres de mi bando?

'¡Nunca me había pasado esto! ¡Soy malísima con los nombres, pero no me lío con chicos que no conozco!

'¡Ni yo! – el moreno seguía en la cama.

'Me llamo Suzzane.

'Yo Sirius.

'¿Pretendes que recuerde tu nombre? – dijo poniéndome las manos en las caderas.

'¿Puedo llamarte Sue?

'No. Sue es sólo para los amigos.

'¿Y no lo somos?

'No.

Sirius era guapísimo, pero comenzaba a molestarme.

'Dame tu dirección – dijo acercándose y agarrándome por la muñeca.

Miré a otro lado al ver que la sábana no cubría nada.

'No.

Me solté y sonriendo le lancé un beso que él cogió al aire.

'Me encanta tu acento – me dijo justo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Llegué a casa de Maureen y Jill pocos segundos después y descubrí Jill no estaba y que Maureen seguía durmiendo. Dejé mis cosas en el salón y fui a ducharme. Tenía que ir en busca de un piso, no podía seguir durmiendo en aquel sofá.

Después de pasar por el baño me vestí con ropa vieja y cómoda y me dispuse a hacerme un zumo de naranja para aliviar la resaca. A los pocos minutos oí la puerta y asomé la cabeza de la pequeña cocina.

'¡Buenos días Jill!

La rubia se estaba quitando las botas y tenía unas horribles ojeras, parecidas a las mías, pareció sorprendida de verme allí.

'¡Sue! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con ese moreno con el que te vimos salir anoche.

'¿Y tú qué, dónde has estado?

Jill sonrió y alzó los hombros.

'Con un chico…

Cruzó el pasillo y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

'¿¡No vas a contarme nada más!? – dije exaltada.

'Tiempo al tiempo… - contestó misteriosamente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Nueva historia… ahora que yo tampoco tengo novio, se me ocurrió ésta. Yo como Colin, el novio de Sue, me imagino a Colin Farrel, pero cada una que se imagine a quien le de la gana…

Dejadme reviews porfis…

Un besazo de chocolate!!!


	2. Capítulo 2

Sé que he tardado dos meses en escribir este capi y que precisamente por eso, me merezco lo peor. Pero también subí el capi de mi última historia: Siempre nos quedará París.

Ahora ya estoy libre para dedicar todo mi tiempo a esta historia. Son 13 ojas de word que espero que disfrutéis y me dejéis reviews comentándome qué os ha parecido. Los reviews están contestados en un review que me he dejado a mí misma.

Os resumo un poco qué pasó en el capi anterior, porque seguramente no os acordéis de nada: Sue (la protagonista) acaba de ser dejada por su novio y se instala en casa de sus dos mejores amigas, Maureen y Jill. Está sin trabajo, sin dinero y destrozada. Pero entonces conoce a Sirius y se lían una noche.

Y con esto y un bizcocho os dejo seguir leyendo…

2. Capítulo 2

Di un portazo y abrí el paraguas para que todas las gotas de la horrible lluvia londinense no cayeran sobre mí y empeoraran mi mal humor. Era la tercera entrevista de trabajo en la que me habían sonreído negando con la cabeza y me habían dado la misma explicación de siempre: muy poca experiencia. ¡Pero yo no quería ser jefa de cocina! Con ser una simple cocinera, aunque sólo me dejaran preparar las ensaladas…

Odié a Colin por haberme obligado, porque en el fondo me había obligado a dejar mi seguro trabajo como traductora. Como no tenía trabajo, no podía encontrar un nuevo piso donde instalarme. Ni Jill ni Maura decían nada, pero de vez en cuando me parecía sobrar. No pasábamos tanto tiempo juntas desde que habíamos dejado el colegio y empezaba a ser un poco demasiado.

Entré en el primer bar que vi para poder beber algo y tranquilizarme. No tenía casi dinero, pero siempre me rascaba un poco los bolsillos cuando se trataba de tranquilizarme, o lo que era lo mismo: emborracharme muchísimo con alcohol. Pero como un pobre tiene que emborracharse tristemente tuve que pedir cerveza.

Media hora más tarde me había hecho amiga del camarero y de los abueletes que estaban viendo un partido de fútbol por la tele. Fueron ellos quienes pagaron las siguientes rondas (y evidentemente dejé de beber cerveza). Por lo que cuando finalmente intenté insertar las llaves en la cerradura eran algo así como la 1 de la mañana (y yo tenía previsto llegar unas 5 horas antes.) Cuando cinco minutos después me di cuenta que si no me espabilaba un poco me iba a quedar allí toda la noche (ya que no había manera de que la cerradura dejara de moverse) se me ocurrió sacar mi varita y abrirla con el simple y querido alohomora.

El apartamento estaba en silencio, así que me tiré al sofá con el mínimo ruido posible y desperté cada hora durante la noche porque la ropa era incómoda y me estaba clavando la varita.

A las 7 de la mañana Maura apareció en el salón, intentando no despertarme, pero sin resultado.

'¿Por qué sigues vestida? – me preguntó.

'No tenía ganas de desvestirme.

'¿Estabas borracha?

Asentí y ella chascó la lengua.

'Sue enserio, tienes que dejar de beber tanto.

'¡Es que los del restaurante me mandaron a la mierda y necesitaba tomarme una copa! Y necesito dinero, así que si ves o hablas con Colin o si lo hace Jill pedirle dinero.

'Vete a ducharte anda… seguro que tienes otras mil entrevistas de trabajo.

'Esta mañana tengo dos.

'Pues ya sabes, ducha, buena presencia, sonrisa y lo conseguirás.

Como quería hacerle ver a Maura que era capaz de no beber aunque las cosas no me fueran bien decidí que aquel día las noticias sobre mi trabajo no me afectarían, por lo que no bebería.

Tenía la primera entrevista a las 10.30 y tal y como Maura me había dicho, me duché, maquillé, vestí y fui al restaurante.

El jefe de cocina era un hombre de unos 40 años, alto, delgado y con gafas de media luna.

'¿Eres Suzzane Whelan?

'Sí, encantada de conocerle – le di la mano y me la estrechó con fuerza.

'Pues… sígame por favor – pasamos junto a todas las mesas del restaurante que ya estaban preparadas para la hora de la comida y entramos a la enorme cocina – me gustaría que me preparara algo.

Le miré asombrada. ¿Algo? Generalmente eran ellos quienes me decían qué preparar.

'Sí, algo, lo que sea. Aquí creemos que cuanto más se exprese el cocinero mejores resultados conseguiremos. Por lo que dejo a su elección el plato.

Una ensalada me pareció demasiado simple, al igual que pasta, por mucho que hiciera una de mis salsas especiales.

'¿Y bien?

'Una lasaña – me oí decir. Comprobé con horror que mi mente había hablado sin mi consentimiento y que ahora tendría que tirarme horas junto al jefe de cocina mirándome de cerca a cada paso que diera.

'Pues adelante, yo me sentaré aquí y a observarla y si no encuentra algo me pregunta.

'Bien… gracias.

Comencé por la carne picada, luego le añadí cebolla picada y seguí cortando los trocitos de tomates.

'¿Por qué hace primero esto y no la bechamel?

'Para empezar con la base.

'Ya… - se rascó el mentón no parecía muy de acuerdo con lo que acababa de hacer.

Hice la bechamel lo más espumosa que pude y le añadí queso, elemento que no faltaba para casi ninguno de mis platos.

'¿Y el queso?

'Receta de familia.

'Oh…

Me senté a su lado durante 45 minutos a la espera de que la lasaña estuviera lista. Intenté sacar tema de conversación pero era un tipo seco, así que aparte de mis cuatro intentos por sacar tema y sus carraspeos no hubo nada que decir. Mi próxima entrevista era a las 2 y esperaba llegar a tiempo porque tenía que cruzar media ciudad para llegar al restaurante indicado, esta vez era una marisquería.

Sonó el horno y el jefe de cocinas se levantó para sacar la lasaña del horno. Cogió una porción y la puso en un plato, con mucha delicadeza se llevó el tenedor a la boca, cerró los ojos apreciando el sabor y masticó con mucha calma.

Miré mi reloj. Quizá no llegara a la otra entrevista.

'Interesante… pero insuficiente – sonrió – siento haberle echo perder su tiempo.

¿Interesante pero insuficiente?

'¿Me podría decir qué falta?

'Picante.

'¿Picante?

'Sí, es muy común, no tiene nada de especial que no tengan las otras lasañas.

'¡Queso! – añadí rápidamente.

'Pues se ve que no es suficiente.

Bufé y cogí mi bolso.

'Gracias por nada – grité antes de cerrar la puerta.

Cierto era que no aceptaba bien las críticas, pero ¿cómo podía meterse con el queso? Las calles estaban abarrotadas de gente y no había ni un hueco en el que me pudiera desaparecer. Así que bajé las escaleras del metro a todo correr y me deslicé por las puertas justo antes de que se cerraran.

El metro estaba abarrotado, por lo que tampoco pude desaparecerme allí y asumí que tendría que recorrer todo el trayecto.

'¡¿Suzzane Whelan?!

'¡Olive Davis!

Olive era la decoradora de interiores que se había encargado de mi piso, bueno, mi antiguo piso y que al parecer también había hecho lo mismo en el de los Potter.

'¿Qué tal? ¿Qué es de tu vida? – me preguntó.

'Pues… - no supe si mentir y no contarle nada o contarle absolutamente todo, alcé la vista para ver cuántas paradas me quedaban y opté por la verdad, así por lo menos tendría a alguien con quien hablar – ya no estoy con mi novio.

'Lo siento – se llevó las manos a la cara - ¿y qué tal estás?

'No muy bien… pero sigo adelante… estoy viviendo con unas amigas. En su sofá – reí ante lo idiota que sonaba aquello – además acabo de dejar mi trabajo de traductora y estoy buscando uno de cocinera. Ahora mismo estoy en camino de una entrevista de trabajo.

'Yo sigo en lo mío – dijo sonriente luego su sonrisa se apagó y acercándose un poco más hacia mí me dijo - ¿recuerdas a mi prometido? Trabajaba como secretario en mi tienda.

Asentí, era un chico alto, muy moreno y delgado.

'Pues me dejó plantada a un mes de la boda – rió amargamente – hijo de puta… me dice que no soporta tenerme en casa y en el trabajo. Así que le despedí – volvió a reír.

'Lo siento.

'Ya, ya – hizo un con la mano – es agua pasada. Pero te lo digo porque tengo 2 habitaciones para alquilar, si te interesa…

'Pues ahora no tengo dinero – me mordí el labio inferior – pero gracias de todas formas, en cuanto encuentre trabajo iré a buscarte para ver el piso.

'¡Bueno guapa, ésta es mi parada así que ya me llamas o te pasas por la tienda!

Diez minutos más tarde salí del metro y llegué al restaurante. Sonreí satisfecha comprobando que llegaba 3 minutos antes de lo acordado.

La jefa de cocina de este restaurante era muy rubia, muy bajita y muy delgada. Parecía de estas mujeres hiperactivas que generalmente solemos tener por madres, o ese era mi caso, aunque en una versión morena y un poco más alta.

'¿Suzzane Whelan?

'Sí, ¿usted es?

'Mary.

Supuse que con eso era suficiente, Mary y punto. Como me estaba esperando en la entrada del restaurante y ya era la hora de comer cruzamos el comedor donde la gente empezaba a pedir y a preguntar a los camareros sobre el menú.

Había un par de mesas con parejas y una mesa con cuatro amigas que no paraban de reír mientras coqueteaban con el camarero.

Entramos en la cocina donde me había preparado una esquina para que yo trabajara y no molestara al resto de los cocineros, algunos de ellos me sonrieron deseándome suerte. Por sus miradas me vi cuenta que le tenían miedo a Mary.

'A ver, vas a preparar una ensalada con marisco.

'¿Qué?

Mary resopló.

'¿Qué no has entendido? Quiero que me prepares una ensalada con marisco, no una de marisco, sino que con marisco. ¿Puedes hacerlo o me vas a hacer perder el tiempo?

'Puedo, puedo – murmuré.

Mary no era como el jefe de cocina del restaurante que acababa de dejar, él se había sentado tranquilamente y me había observado cómo lo hacía. Ella en cambio a cada paso que daba me seguía de cerca, de vez en cuando daba órdenes a los cocineros cuando veía de reojo algo que no le gustaba, pero por lo demás la tuve pegada en el culo durante todo el tiempo.

Hacer una ensalada con marisco no era algo que soliera hacer en casa ya que el pescado no era algo que me gustara demasiado.

'¿Por qué almejas y no chirlas? – soltó de pronto Mary asustándome.

'Me gusta más.

'Ya – bufó – pero cíñete a la carta. No eres tú quien va a comer esto, si no que los clientes que están esperando su comida allí afuera – añadió señalando el comedor.

'Pero… no tengo el menú.

Un cocinero que pasaba por allí pasó y me dejó una al lado. "Gracias" murmuré.

'Ahora ya lo tienes, cíñete a la carta y no te inventes ensaladas.

Seguí preparando el marisco y cuando ya estaba todo listo Mary volvió a interrumpirme.

'¿Y el aliño? ¿Qué le vas a echar?

'¡Mary! – alguien la llamó desde el otro extremo de la cocina y yo tuve un respiro. ¿El aliño? ¿Qué coño le iba a echar? Generalmente le habría echado queso, pero me daba miedo de lo que Mary pudiera decirme.

'Limón – dijo una camarera que pasaba por allí llevando cuatro platos hacia el comedor – haz algo con limón.

Sonreí aliviada y miré a mi alrededor en busca de limones, vi una tonelada justo sobre mi cabeza en una de las baldas más altas. Busqué un taburete o una pequeña escalera a la que subirme para alcanzarlos y entonces llegó Mary.

'¿Ya has decidido?

'Sí, la ensalada podría ir con crema de limón.

Una medio sonrisa apareció en su rostro que se borró al instante.

'¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

'¿Decirme qué? – forcé una cara de inocente pero Mary ya me había calado.

'Hazla pues.

'No alcanzo los limones – dije señalando la balda.

'¿Y pretendes que yo sí, que mido un metro y medio?

'No pero… me podrías decir dónde encontrar algo para alcanzarlos.

'¡RAÚL! – gritó.

Un mulato apareció junto a ella al instante, era un tío enorme que podía sacarme fácilmente dos cabezas y eso que yo medía 1.70, y no me consideraba especialmente bajita pero me sentí enana junto a Raúl.

Unos 10 minutos después acabé la salsa que Mary probó.

'No está mal.

"Como me diga que le falta un poco de picante me suicido" pensé. Volvió a coger otra cucharada de la crema de limón que había hecho.

'Me gusta… - hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz.

Sonreí esperanzada, aquella entrevista me estaba saliendo bien.

'Pero no soy yo quien decide, así que serviremos ésta ensalada y luego le preguntaremos al cliente qué le ha parecido. Ya te llamaremos.

Todo mi mundo se derrumbó.

'¿Cómo va a elegir un cliente? ¿Y si nadie quiere comer ensalada hoy?

'Siempre hay alguien que quiere ensalada. Te llamaremos.

Me lavé las manos y cogí mis cosas, salí de la cocina con ganas de un trago, pero recordé que Maureen me había retado a estar un día sobria y me consolé pensando que si conseguía aquel trabajo podría dormir en una cama de verdad. Pasé por el comedor y miré a los clientes, ellos iban a decidir si iba o no a trabajar allí. Si lo conseguía invitaría a una copa a la camarera que me había dado el chivatazo del limón, al cocinero que me había pasado el menú y al chico que me había alcanzado los limones.

'¡Eh, rizos! – noté cómo alguien me agarraba por la muñeca me giré al no reconocer la voz - Soy Sirius.

Le reconocí al instante pero alcé una ceja para hacerme la dura, a todas nos gusta que nos hagan la pelota de vez en cuando.

'¿No te acuerdas de mí? Nos conocimos un sábado, hace un par de semanas, viniste con mis amigos a su casa, y nos acostamos.

Fruncí el ceño manteniendo la farsa unos segundos más. Me mordí el labio inferior.

'Me suenas pero… - negué con la cabeza, luego sonreí ante su cara de asombrado, parecía que nunca le había pasado aquello anteriormente – sí, creo que ya te recuerdo.

'¿Tú eras Sue, no?

'Suzzane – corregí.

'Suzzane – repitió memorizando mi nombre - ¿quieres venir a tomar algo?

'¡Claro!

Se despidió del gran grupo en el que estaba y dejó unas cuantas monedas para pagar su parte.

'¿Y qué haces tú aquí? – inquirió.

'Buscaba trabajo… pero creo que no me llamarán.

'¿Eres cocinera? – preguntó sorprendido.

'No, estoy en paro. Ahora mismo no soy nada y no tengo dinero.

Sirius me llevó a un pub que estaba a unos 10 minutos de allí. Pidió una cerveza para él y yo un batido de chocolate.

'Creía que vosotros los irlandeses bebíais siempre.

'Sí, pero he prometido que hoy no iba a beber.

Nos habíamos sentado en la barra y mientras Sirius le dio un largo trago a su cerveza pude mirarle durante unos segundos sin que él se diera cuenta.

Llevaba una camiseta negra, bastante prieta, lo que hacía que se le marcaran los músculos de los brazos, llevaba el pelo largo y eso a mí es algo que me pierde. Cuando éramos jóvenes Colin solía llevarlo larguito, pero al año de salir juntos se lo cortó y ahora lo llevaba normal, y a mí dejó de encantarme su pelo. Sirius llevaba unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas viejas y un poco rotas. Fue cuando me vio mirándolo.

'¿Te ríes de mis zapatillas de la suerte?

'No… sólo me preguntaba qué veías en ellas – sonreí.

'Me traen suerte, son cómodas y si las llevo puestas me suelen ocurrir cosas buenas.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no había comido nada y al parecer cuando mis tripas reaccionaron, rugieron, pidiendo un pequeño aperitivo. Sirius me miró alzando una ceja.

'Se me ha olvidado comer – dije.

'Pues venga, que te invito a un bocadillo.

Salimos a la calle y fuimos calle arriba.

'¿Y dónde estáis viviendo si no tienes dinero? – cuando vio mi cara añadió - lo digo por lo que me has dicho antes.

'Pues… en casa de unas amigas. ¿Te acuerdas que me salvaste de un chico? – Sirius asintió – era mi ex. Y es él el que se ha quedado con el dinero. Teníamos todo a su nombre y cada semana me pasa un cheque.

'¿QUÉ? – Sirius se paró en seco – eso es ilegal. ¿Durante cuántos años trabajaste?

'No sé… dos o así.

'¿Y recuerdas cuánto ganabas?

'Sí.

'Pues tendrías que hacer los cálculos e ir a pedirle el dinero. Así por lo menos no dependerías de él.

Me paré en seco, dándome cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido.

'¿Sigues teniendo hambre? – quiso saber Sirius señalándome un pequeño puesto que hacía bocadillos.

'No.

Tenía, no mejor dicho debía de ir a buscar a Colin y pedirle todo mi dinero. Pero no podía hacerlo sola, comenzaría a balbucear y el muy cabrón acabaría volviendo a convencerme de que él lo gestionaría mejor que yo.

'¿Me haces un favor? – pregunté.

Era una situación de lo más extraña. Sirius, un tío que había conocido de una noche y yo, íbamos hacia casa de Colin, a quien no veía desde que me había acostado con Sirius. Cuando giramos la esquina yo ya temblaba como un flan y Sirius me miraba asustado.

'¡Sue! – miré a mi alrededor buscando quién me llamaba.

Entonces vi al otro lado de la calle la mano de Jill agitándose.

'Es mi amiga Jill – expliqué a Sirius mientras veía cómo la rubia miraba a un lado y a otro antes de cruzar la carretera – vivo en su casa, es decir, duermo en su sofá.

Jill sacó un papelito de su bolso cuando se acercó.

'Acabo de estar en casa de Colin, aquí tienes el cheque de la semana – me lo tendió y mirando a Sirius que asintió los rompí en dos.

'¿Qué haces? – Jill se exaltó muchísimo.

'Quiero todo mi dinero y vamos a ir a pedírselo ahora.

Al parecer al decir "vamos" Jill reparó en Sirius y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

'Soy Jill – tendió su mano.

'Sirius – el mago se la estrechó y me miró.

'¿No tendrías que estar en el trabajo ya? ¿No es muy tarde?

'Es que… - la rubia frunció el ceño – me duele la cabeza y me he tomado la tarde libre – sonrió y cerró su bolso - ¿Nos vemos en casa? Ya me contarás qué tal con Colin.

Llamé al timbre de mi antigua casa, casi pudiendo sentir el olor del hogar. Me arrepentí de haber huido de mi casa. Colin se tendría que haber ido y no yo. Además la había decorado yo.

'¿Se te ha olvidado algo, guapa? – un Colin con una toalla alrededor de la cintura nos abrió la puerta a Sirius a mí.

Se sorprendió muchísimo al vernos y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

'¡Sue qué haces aquí!

Que me llamara cariñosamente, por la abreviatura que elegía para mis amigos, y él no era precisamente en aquellos momentos un amigo mío, me molestó bastante.

'Venía a hablar contigo – dije secamente.

Colin miró a Sirius. Al contrario que yo, mi ex novio tenía muy buena memoria para las caras y supo que Sirius era el chico que me había rescatado de sus garras cuando nos encontramos un par de semanas atrás.

'Y él viene conmigo.

Sirius me miró queriendo saber si decía la verdad o sólo era para molestar a Colin, así que asentí haciendo que entrara detrás de mí. Colin cerró la puerta.

'Voy a cambiarme, salgo en dos minutos.

Se fue por el pasillo y yo respiré hondo, queriendo recordar el olor de mi casa.

'¿Viviste aquí mucho tiempo? – me preguntó el moreno.

'Dos años.

Me senté en el sofá y acaricié los cojines que guardaban secretos que ni las paredes podrían desvelar.

'¿Queréis algo de beber o… cualquier cosa? – Colin apareció a nuestro lado mirándome fijamente. Dios qué guapo estaba. Al tema.

'Quiero mi dinero.

'Le acabo de dar un cheque a Jill – dijo señalando la puerta.

'No. Quiero todo el dinero que yo he ganado y que no sé por qué estúpida razón tú tienes. Quiero la mitad de lo que hay en el banco.

'Pero… - Colin abrió la boca sin saber muy bien qué decir - ¡vives con tus amigas y no tienes que pagar un duro!

'¡Pero me quiero mudar! ¿O crees que en un sofá se duerme bien?

'¡No tengo por qué darte el dinero!

'¡Estoy en el paro, lo necesito!

La conversación comenzó a subir el tono poco a poco y Sirius nos miraba a Colin y a mí como si estuviera viendo una teleserie.

'Colin… haz el favor de no ser cabezota. Dame el dinero que he ganado.

'¿Qué te cuesta esperar a que yo me estabilice un poco y cuando gane más te lo doy?

'¿QUE QUÉ ME CUESTA? – cerré los puños queriendo no matarlo - ¡No tengo por qué darte putas explicaciones! Quiero mi dinero y lo quiero ya. Ya he calculado cuánto me tienes que dar.

'Pero… - Colin balbuceó - ¿no me quieres? ¿No puedes respetarme un poco? Sólo necesito tiempo.

'¡Por favor no te hagas la víctima! Tú, tú me dejaste a mí – dije señalándole con el dedo – me hiciste dejar mi trabajo como traductora y ahora no tengo dinero. Ni piso. Ni trabajo. Ni a ti – dije con un tono de tristeza en la voz, pero me erguí rápidamente y Sirius me sonrió dándome apoyo – Mira Colin, quiero irme del apartamento de éstas, no soy más que un estorbo. Vamos al banco y me das el dinero, si no te llega pídele a algún amigo tuyo, por que yo estoy en banca rota.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos.

'¿Y si me niego? – Colin apoyó los puños en el sofá.

'Estarás quebrantando la ley – intervino Sirius.

Colin le miró con odio. Y luego suspiró.

'No quiero volver a ver que vienes a mi piso así por las buenas y menos con los nuevos amigos que te has echado. Y desde luego no pienso ir ahora al banco a darte el dinero. Mañana o pasado pasaré por el despacho de Maureen o de Jill para que te entreguen el cheque con tu dinero.

Asentí. Hice una señal a Sirius para que se levantara.

'Bueno tío, pues encantado – Sirius le tendió la mano y yo me llevé las manos a la cara.

Colin le fulminó con la mirada y cerró la puerta con un portazo.

Y entonces en el rellano nos echamos los dos a reír.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando llegué a casa Maureen y Jill estaban cenando.

'¿Qué tal las entrevistas de trabajo? – me preguntó Maureen.

Alcé los hombros, no muy convencida. Jill me dio un beso en el pelo.

'¡Ánimo cosita! Seguro que te llaman de alguno de los restaurantes. ¿Tienes más entrevistas de trabajo?

Negué con la cabeza.

'Si quieres muevo unos hilos y te encuentro un par más – se ofreció Maureen.

'No, tranquilas, ya me buscaré la vida – les sonreí.

'¿No cenas? – me preguntaron cuando vieron que salía de la cocina.

'No, he comido algo fuera – cogí un yogur de la nevera y me fui al salón.

Había pasado todo el día con Sirius hablando de mi situación como okupa y había sido él quien me había aconsejado que si ningún "buen" restaurante me quería, podría bajar mi alto listón y trabajar en uno para ir aprendiendo y más tarde volver a presentarme, ya habría alguno que recapacitaría o nuevos restaurantes a los que presentarme. Estaba tranquila al día siguiente saldría a buscar trabajo y algo encontraría. Seguro. O eso me había prometido a mí misma.

Y tenía razón, antes del mediodía ya tenía trabajo. "Uncle's place" era un lugar pequeñito y aparentemente acogedor, que no pagaba estupendamente pero pagaba que era lo que me interesaba. Como camareros estaban Matt y Ruth quien acababa de dejar el instituto y no sabía muy bien qué hacer con su vida y como jefe de cocina Will, un señor viejo y gordito que era muy divertido. Matt no me acababa de gustar, era alto y muy delgado y solía andar un poco encorvado.

Salí de mi primer día de trabajo contenta, había ganado un dinerillo y volví a casa oliendo a fritanga.

'¿Habrás preparado algo rico, no? – me preguntó Jill.

'Sí, muchas cosas de poca calidad y con muchas calorías de la que a ti te gustan – le guiñé un ojo a Maureen que estaba limpiando los cacharros después de cenar.

'Bueno, bueno… ¿cuándo volvemos a salir de fiesta? – la castaña me miró y me sacó la lengua – ya me ha dicho Jill que te vio con el morenito ese ayer. A ver si dejas un poco para los demás.

Me reí secamente.

'¿La noche loca que pasaste el viernes pasado no te sirve?

Maureen le quitó importancia con la mano.

'No es lo mismo… yo no sufro de mal de amores…

'Ni yo.

Las dos bufaron y negaron con la cabeza.

'Sí que sufres de mal de amores Sue… te estás lanzando a los brazos del primer descerebrado que has pillado – Jill me miró seriamente.

'Sirius no es ningún descerebrado – dudé unos segundos repasando mis ratos con él – que yo sepa – acabé añadiendo.

'¿Entonces qué? ¿El sábado nos vamos a pillar cacho? – Maureen nos sacó la lengua y se secó las manos.

'Por mí bien aunque tengo que saber cuándo trabajo y eso…

'Me voy a la cama – Jill se levantó y dándonos las buenas noches salió de la pequeña cocina.

'¿No las ves como muy seca últimamente? – pregunté.

Maureen alzó los hombros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mi tercer día como cocinera en Uncle's Place fue un jueves. Y Will, no contento con tenerme entre sus filas descubrió que la cocina estaba asquerosa justo cuando su turno acababa, por lo que el muy simpático me dejó al cargo de limpiarlo todo.

No había ningún cliente así que comencé por lavar el horno, que seguramente no se tendría que utilizar tanto como el resto. La joven Ruth se acercó a la barra y se inclinó para hablarme.

'Will no suele ser así, sólo la paga con el resto si tiene un mal día… no se lo tengas en cuenta.

Me mordí el labio inferior no queriendo cagarme en los padres de Will en voz alta. Cuando acabé con el horno miré a mi alrededor y saqué mi varita de mi escote. Ruth estaba hablando con Matt a unos metros y no me veían así que dije mi hechizo mentalmente y la cocina brilló a fondo de lo limpia que estaba. Me quedé diez minutos más donde estaba orgullosísima de ser bruja. Maureen tenía la mala costumbre de hacer las cosas a mano, y a mí me parecía estupendo que las hiciera, tampoco había que ser comodona por ser bruja, pero… limpiar una cocina entera… era una putada.

Ruth volvió a acercarse.

'¡¿Cómo has podido terminar ya?!

Me giré sorprendida, no esperaba que ninguno de los dos se acercaran hasta media hora más tarde que era cuando los clientes comenzaban a llegar así que me inventé una rápida excusa:

'Mis amigas me llaman superwoman – le guiñé un ojo, deseando que colara.

'Pues normal… - parecía impresionada, sonrió, luego se acercó más a la barra, confidente – hay un chico muy guapo que pregunta por ti.

'¿Es moreno o…?

'Moreno – dijo sin dejarme terminar la frase.

'Dile que entre.

Pocos segundos después apareció Sirius ante mis ojos. Tenía ojeras y llevaba la ropa sucia.

'¡Qué casualidad que nos encontremos aquí! ¿Quieres comer algo? – le puse un menú en frente de sus narices.

'La verdad es que venía a hablar contigo.

'¿De qué?

Frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera mi tono de preocupación en la voz.

'De nada, sólo a hablar. ¿No pueden dos amigos hablar?

'¡¿Pero somos amigos?! No pensaba yo que verse dos veces nos convertía en amigos.

'Pues piensas mal, somos amigos. ¿Le parece bien a su majestad? – hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza.

Asentí, sonriendo.

'Pero todavía no tienes derecho a llamarme Sue.

Luego me asusté un poco reconociendo todos los gestos que hacía delante de Sirius. Gestos que había hecho cuatro años, justo antes de empezar a salir con Colin, gestos que había hecho para que él se fijara en mí. Sirius era mi salvación de Colin. Mi ex me había lanzado a un profundo abismo sin v de vuelta y Sirius por casualidades de la vida había topado con mi abismo y me había lanzado una cuerda.

Pero no podía gustarme Sirius. Hacía un mes que había cortado con Colin. ¿Cuatro años de relación evaporados por unos ojos azules y una melena negra y una espalda fuerte, unos brazos de infarto y un culito adorable?

No. No podía estar enamorándome de Sirius.

'Pollo a la plancha.

'¿Qué? – sacudí la cabeza evitando ideas impuras.

'Quiero pollo a la plancha – señaló el menú - ¿es a ti a quien hay que pedirlo, no?

'Mmmm… sí. Creo – sonreí y me di la vuelta para entrar en la cocina.

A las 23.00 Matt se encargaba de cerrar así que Ruth y yo salimos. Olía a fritanga y sólo deseaba darme una ducha y meterme a la cama. Y sin quererlo me aparecí en el apartamento de Colin, mi antiguo apartamento.

'¡Joder! – murmuré dándome cuenta de a dónde me había desaparecido por cansancio y costumbre.

Pero gracias a Merlín el piso estaba vacío. Y aunque ya no era mi piso, pensé en fisgar un poco, a ver si descubría quién era la misteriosa y zorra amante de Colin.

Entré a mi antiguo dormitorio y me tumbé un poco en la cama, sólo unos segundos. Una cama… definitivamente tenía que mudarme y encontrar un buen piso. Me levanté y fisgué un poco por los armarios, la mesilla de noche… pero no encontré nada. Ni unas braguitas olvidadas, ni cremas en el baño… quizá se acostaran más en casa de ella. Cuando me vi en el espejo volví a la realidad. ¿Qué coño hacía en casa de Colin a las 23.00 de la noche? Dejando todo en su sitio volví a casa de Maureen y Jill.

Maureen estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes, y Jill parecía estar en su cuarto, la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

'¿Qué tal sienta trabajar?

'Fatal… necesito una ducha.

Maureen escupió lo que tenía en la boca.

'Piensa lo que harás con el dinero que consigas.

Y recordé el dinero que Colin había prometido darle a Jill.

'¿Te ha dado Jill un cheque para mí de Colin, o algo?

'No… - Maureen pareció confundida y frunció el ceño haciendo que su gran nariz se hiciera más prominente.

'¿Si mañana hablas con ella se lo puedes mencionar?

'¡Claro! – se acercó y me dio un beso en el pelo - ¡buenas noches guapa!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sábado había trabajado a la hora de comer, por lo que pude salir por la noche. El domingo tenía turno de noche, así que podría dormir. (Y llegar con cara de resacosa, pero eso eran gajes del oficio).

Nos pintamos las tres en el baño, como en los viejos tiempos, empujándonos por no podernos pintar bien, pero cuando estuvimos listas el resultado fue bastante bueno.

Nos desaparecimos las tres al Sheek'as, lugar en el que conocí a Sirius un mes antes.

'Venga, que invito – dijo Jill sacando su pequeña cartera – tres chupitos de tekila – le dijo al camarero – para empezar bien la noche.

Para seguir bien la noche pasaron por mi garganta un par de cubatas de malibu, uno de vodka negro con lima, otro de anís con limón y acabé con tres cervezas. Cuando pedí la cuarta ya no conseguía ver muy bien y todo me parecía divertidísimo.

'Invito yo – alguien cogió mi cerveza y le dio el dinero al camarero.

Me tiré un poco hacia atrás y cerré un ojo, tratando de enfocar.

'Me suenas – dije arrastrando las palabras.

No era mucho más alto que yo, mediría 1.75, era rubio o castaño claro, y tenía los ojos marrones y las mandíbulas muy marcadas.

'No es la primera vez que te invito a una cerveza.

Negué con la cabeza sin conseguir identificarlo. ¿No sería alguien que conocí después de que nadie quisiera contratarme, verdad?

'Mira… - le miré a los ojos – tengo bastante mala memoria. Por lo que siento muchísimo no acordarme de ti.

Se rió como respuesta y señaló una esquina del Sheek'as.

'Hace unas semanas te invité a una cerveza que un camarero te entregó, pero no llegaste. Te vi yéndote con un moreno.

'¡Tú! – le señalé con el dedo - ¿y cómo te llamas? Yo Suzzane. Y no me puedes llamar Sue porque no somos amigos – sonreí.

'Yo soy Sean.

'¿Y cuántos años tienes? – me acerqué un poco y le dije en plan confidencial – es que yo no me acuesto con menores.

'Tengo 25.

'Pues pareces más joven.

Me fijé que era delgadito.

'¿Tienes cuadraditos? – le levanté la camiseta antes de que reaccionara.

Y sí, ahí los tenía. Una buena tableta. Me apartó la mano de su camiseta con suavidad.

'No creo que tengamos suficiente confianza para que me quites la ropa tan pronto, ¿o empiezo a llamarte Sue?

'Nooooo – me llevé las manos a la cara.

Entonces apareció un amigo suyo que le decía que se iban. Me invitó a ir con ellos, pero preferí quedarme con Maureen y Jill, pero sobretodo preferí quedarme por que Sirius me había dicho que podría pasarse.

Y se pasó. Y me agarró por la cintura y supe que era él por cómo olía. Me giré suavemente, disfrutando de cada mariposa de mi estómago.

'¡Qué pasa, guapa! – me dio un beso en la mejilla y vi por el rabillo del ojo que Jill se acercaba rápidamente.

Ya empezábamos.

Jill era guapa, tenía los pómulos redondos, los labios redondos, la nariz pequeña, era bajita, y tenía bastante pecho, lo que hacía que los chicos se fijaran bastante en ella. Y lo peor de todo es que ella sabía que era guapa, así que cuando un tío se le resistía se ponía de lo más cabezota, intentando ir a por él costara lo que costara, y por supuesto no tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de nadie más.

Pero a Sirius le había visto yo primero. Y no me daba la gana de que Jill se abalanzara sobre él.

'¡Sue! Maureen se ha ido con un tío – Jill puso cara de pena, dando a entender que se había quedado sola - ¿ya nos conocemos, verdad? – le tendió la mano a Sirius.

Sirius la miró un momento.

'Que yo sepa no.

Jill forzó una sonrisa.

'Pues te habré confundido con otro.

Bajó la mano al ver que el moreno no tenía ninguna intención de estrechársela. Sirius me miró divertido.

'¿Bailas Suzzane?

'¡Claro!

Vi la cara de asombro que se le quedaba a Jill. Nunca había pasado aquello, que un dios como Sirius prefiere a la morena de Sue en vez de a una rubia de Jill. Las rubias llamaban más la atención y Jill era más guapa que yo.

'¿Por qué has hecho eso? – le grité al oído a Sirius.

'Va muy de creída tu amiga, ¿no?

'Es que es guapa.

Sirius la miró.

'Es mona, pero las hay mejores – me guiñó un ojo y casi me di con el techo del salto que di (que disimulé con un paso de baile) – mira, a mí por ejemplo las rubitas no me van mucho. Las morenas con pelo rizado me encantan…

Me acercó suavemente a él y paseó la mano por mis rizos mientras que con su índice me levantaba el mentón para besarme.

Y yo no dejaba de repetirme que no estaba enamorada de Sirius, que no podía estarlo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Dos meses después aquí me tenéis, vivita y coleando, disfrutando de mi largo verano de casi 4 meses. Ahora mismo estoy en el medio ha pasado un mes y 3 semanas y me queda otro mes y 3 semanas!

La verdad es que me paso el día en la playa y de fiesta, por lo que no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, pero por lo menos… tampoco prometo la luna. Intentaré escribir otro capítulo para agosto, pero si no, antes de empezar la uni, que empiezo alrededor del 24 de septiembre tendréis otro capítulo sí o sí.

Hace una semana o así me terminé el último libro de harry potter, estoy de luto total… espero que rowling haga algo y saque otro más porque mi vida consistía en vivir de la ilusión de otro libro… (sollozo frente al ordenador) pero de todas formas me gustó, el principio quizá no… pero alrededor del capi 20 las cosas me gustan más. ¿alguna se lo ha leído ya?

Me he apuntado a filología inglesa para luego aprovechar toda la base de inglés y embarcarme a un viaje de locura a estados unidos para conseguir ser guionista.

He quedado en 20 minutos y llegaré tarde así que tengo que dejaros!! Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews wapisimas!!

Os hago un pequeño resumen de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, que seguramente no os acordaréis de nada: sue ha sido dejada por su ex novio colin que tiene una aventura con alguien. La protagonista se ha mudado a casa de sus dos mejores amigas, pero se ha cansado de dormir en el sofá y busca piso y trabajo. De fiesta se encontró con sirius y se volvieron a enrollar…

Besitos de menta y disfrutad del verano, de la vida y por ahora… del capítulo!!

3. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente fui al trabajo con gafas de sol, me parecía lo más adecuado teniendo en cuenta la cara que llevaba y el maquillaje que había utilizado y no había resultado. ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer eso? Beber y desfasar. Pero aparte…

Cuando Ruth la camarera me vio llegar negó con la cabeza.

'¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

'De fiesta – contesté quitándome las gafas de sol.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida por el mal estado de los míos. Los tenía con ojeras, bolsas y varias capas de maquillaje que no habían conseguido disimular casi nada.

'Menos mal que los clientes no tienen que verte la cara – sentenció.

Yo gemí y apareció Matt, el otro camarero.

'¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

'Buenos días a ti también.

Pasé por debajo de la barra y comencé a preparar todos los tramánculos que más tarde utilizaría para cocinar. Ruth y Matt se alejaron viendo que no estaba de muy buen humor.

Entonces empezó a llegar la gente poco a poco y me puse a cocinar y dejé de pensar en cómo tendría que haberme maquillado para disimularlo aún más.

A las 22.00 me puse a limpiar la cocina un poco por encima y Matt se acercó a mí.

'Creo que hay un amigo tuyo esperándote en la puerta.

'¿Es rubio o moreno? – pregunté.

Estaba deseando que el cabrón de Colin viniera a verme para darme el dinero porque estaba claro que de momento no iba a dárselo a Jill la viera o no.

'Moreno.

Sirius.

No sabía si tenía ganas de saltarle encima y besarle o darme la vuelta y desaparecerme. Esta última opción demasiado sospechosa. No pude reaccionar porque fue él quien entró.

'Quiero una cocacola – le dijo a Ruth que estaba pasando con muchos platos que iba a colocar.

'En seguida.

'¿Hoy no tomas alcohol? – inquirí sorprendida.

'Ya bebimos demasiado ayer, ¿no?

Agaché la cabeza, perdiéndome entre tantos chupitos que habíamos tragado.

'¿A qué has venido?

'¡Pero cómo me hablas así! – pareció escandalizado – no nos conocemos y ya andas tratándome con ese tono.

Bufé. Sirius era increíble, pero de vez en cuando soltaba cada gilipollez.

'Venía a estar un rato contigo, Sue. Luego te acompaño a casa y evito que nadie te viole, ¿te hace la idea?

'Me hace – dije sonriendo.

Si hubiera tenido habitación propia en el apartamento de estas Sirius habría pasado la noche allí. Pero me tenía que conformar con el salón que era también el hall por donde sí o sí las chicas iban a pasar.

'Si quieres venirte a mi casa… - ofreció él.

'No, gracias… mañana trabajo en el desayuno y en la comida… - hice una mueca.

'¿No te gusta tu trabajo?

'No es lo que imaginaba. Es más… simple, sucio y menos artístico. Me habría encantado trabajar en el restaurante en el que te conocí.

'¿No te llamaron?

'Todavía no han llamado, ni lo harán… unos hijos de puta… ¡podrían llamarme para decirme que no me querían coger!

Sirius asintió, me agarró de la cintura y me miró de cerca.

'Si quieres ya voy yo a montarles un pollo para que te acepten…

'¡Si ni siquiera has probado mi comida!

'Pero me la imagino...

'¡Ya claro!

Me besó y me callé. ¿Para qué rechistar si Sirius Black te acompaña a tu portal y te besa?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté me encontré con Jill en el baño.

'¿Has hablado con Colin de lo de mi dinero?

'¿Con Colin? Hace bastante que no le veo.

'Es que quiero mi dinero… y me dijo que te lo daría a ti, si no lo hace tendré que ir otra vez a su apartamento.

Jill me sonrió a través del espejo.

'No te preocupes, cuando le vea ya le diré.

'¡Gracias guapa! – le di un beso en el pelo y me fui a la cocina a prepararme el desayuno.

Aquel día al igual que las anteriores, Sirius fue a buscarme.

'¿Te apetece ir al cine?

'¿Pero tú no tienes que trabajar? – me daba la impresión de que siempre estaba disponible y nunca trabajaba.

Forzó la sonrisa y me dio un codazo.

'Verás, mi sospechoso va a ir al cine con una aurora que es agente doble. Es amiga mía y… me siento más seguro si estoy a unas pocas filas por si algo se tuerce.

'Así que no podemos elegir peli… ¿verdad?

'No… ¡pero te invito!

'¿Y quién es el malo con quien sale tu amiga?

'Es un muggle que cree que nos la está jugando, trabaja en el ministerio y luego pasa información a Voldemort.

Llegué a casa alrededor de las 6, Jill estaba viendo la TV y Maureen seguía trabajando, últimamente parecía no salir de su despacho y no la veíamos casi nunca.

'¿Has visto hoy a Colin? – pregunté.

Jill no apartó la mirada del televisor y negó con la cabeza.

'Pero Maureen me ha dicho que tiene algo importante que decirte.

'¿El qué?

'No lo sé, me ha dicho que era una sorpresa y no me lo ha querido decir ni a mí… - Jill me miró y sonrió – yo creo que es una buena noticia. ¿De dónde vienes?

'Sirius me ha invitado al cine – sonreí, no muy segura de cómo reaccionar ante lo que Sirius significaba.

'Yo hoy no ando de muy buen humor, me ha bajado la regla y la TV parece muy único consuelo.

'¿Quieres que te haga un chocolate caliente? – me ofrecí.

'Claro… - cogió el cojín que estaba a su lado y lo abrazó - ¿puedes traerme el libro que está en mi cuarto?

Maureen volvió a casa cuando yo dormía y marchó antes de que nos despertáramos. Jill no fue a trabajar al día siguiente y yo tenía que empezar a la hora de comer así que cuando me desperté toda la casa estaba desordenada. Mi pequeño cuarto que era el salón estaba lleno de basura, bolsos y ropa, la cocina estaba sin recoger y el cuarto de baño estaba sucio. ¡Cómo se notaba que Maureen no estaba en casa!

Cuando vi que Jill se iba a quedar en la cama todo el día decidí que aquella mañana antes de ir a trabajar iba a ir al despacho de Colin a por mi dinero, sí o sí. No podía seguir viviendo sin intimidad.

Cuando el ascensor del ministerio de magia llegó a la planta en la que Colin trabajaba demasiados recuerdos me arrasaron, tuve que morderme la parte interior de la mejilla para no llorar y lanzarme a sus brazos. Colin trabajaba en un pequeño despacho que en realidad era un cubículo. Estaba rodeado de por lo menos unos 50 compañeros en las mismas condiciones que él. Me acerqué despacio, preparando el terreno y él no me oyó llegar.

'Hola Colin.

Se giró de golpe.

'¿Qué haces aquí?

Cerré el puño con fuerza y sonreí. ¡Vaya manera más bonita tenía de saludarme!

'Ya que no les das el dinero a éstas, vengo a por él.

'¿Hoy no vienes con tu amigo? – preguntó con amargura.

¡Qué huevos tenía! Era él quien me había dejado, tenía una amante y yo, que era la víctima era la mala de la película por haber llevado a Sirius a nuestra casa.

'Ya ves que no – decidí contestar con educación - ¿me vas a hacer un cheque o qué?

'Baja la voz – dijo en un susurro, me senté en su mesa y le miré – no me montes un numerito.

'Mira Colin, estoy viviendo en el sofá de Jill y Maureen.

'¿Has hablado con Maureen? – me soltó de pronto sonriendo.

'No. ¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sepa? – recordé la conversación que había tenido con Jill el día anterior.

'No te lo puedo decir… pero no vas a necesitar mi dinero cuando Maureen te diga lo que te tiene que decir.

'¡Colin por favor! ¡por favor! – me arrodillé, y caí bajo, lo sé, pero necesitaba el dinero, quería mudarme - ¡ese dinero es mío! Yo trabajé por él.

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió, se acercó a mí y por primera vez desde que me había dejado me dio un beso. Fue en la frente pero fue suficiente para desestabilizarme.

'Te dejo en paz si me das la mitad de lo que te pido.

Puso cara de dolido y fue a contestar pero le puse el dedo índice sobre los labios.

'Me duele muchísimo decirte esto, pero si no me das el dinero, te juro que iré a los tribunales.

Zorra – murmuró mientras buscaba en sus cajones por su talonario.

Salí del ministerio de magia con mi cheque en el bolso, iba tan contenta que estuve a punto de darle un beso al primer hombre con el que me crucé, cuando reconocí a Albus Dumbledore frené mis impulsos. Tampoco era plan de besar al famoso director de Hogwarts. Con el dinero que Colin me había dado, mucho menos de lo que debería haberme dado, pero bueno… podía pagar dos meses de alquiler.

Llegué 10 minutos tarde de trabajar y me encontré con un jefe cabreado y una Ruth sustituyéndome en la cocina. Me deslicé rápidamente bajo la barra y ella suspiró aliviada y volvió a su puesto de camarera.

'¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – me susurró.

'¡Sólo llego 10 minutos tarde! – contesté.

'Se me han hecho eternos.

'A ver – Matt apareció con el pedido de la gente – hazme tres huevos fritos con patatas, dos hamburguesas con queso pero una de ellas sin cebolla, una tortita con chocolate y cuatro de huevos revueltos.

Le quité a Matt el pedido y lo colgué frente a mí para ir preparando la comida. Cuando saliera de trabajar tenía pensado ir al despacho de Olive Davis, la decoradora de interiores con quien me había encontrado en el metro y me había ofrecido una habitación en su casa. Desde luego lo más sensato sería ir en busca de un apartamento que me gustara, pero seguramente la habitación que Olive me ofrecía era mucho mejor que el sofá en el que llevaba durmiendo una eternidad. Además ya la conocía y era una mujer estupenda. Cuando faltaba una hora para que pudiera irme a casa, merlín me sonrió y por casualidades de la vida Olive Davis entró en el restaurante con una niña y un niño. Los chavales tendrían alrededor de 10 años.

'¡Olive! – dije en cuanto tuve dos segundos para escabullirme de mi minúscula cocina.

'¡Suzzane Whelan! ¿cómo tú por aquí? ¿trabajas aquí?

'Sí… la entrevista de trabajo a la que fui cuando nos cruzamos se ve que no fue muy bien… ¿quiénes son estos pequeños?

'Mis sobrinos, Mark que tiene 12 años y Lucy que tiene 10. Esta es una amiga, Suzzane.

'Oye… he estado pensando en la oferta que me hiciste sobre tu piso… ¿sigue en pie?

Olive hizo una mueca.

'He estado hablando con gente y la gente ha estado viendo mi piso y eso… y creo que ya tengo a un par de chicas, pero no es seguro… ya lo siento, si alguna de las dos se raja, te llamaré enseguida. Aunque primero quizá quieras ver el piso…

'¡Suzzane! ¡A tu cocina! – reclamó Will, el jefe.

'¡Ya hablaremos!

Aquel día Sirius no vino a buscarme a la salida, y no es que hubiéramos quedado ni nada por el estilo, pero… ¡podría haberme avisado de que no iba a venir!

Llegué a casa algo deprimida, sin ningún hombro en el que llorar mi pérdida de habitación y sin ningún Sirius que me mimara. Pero una gran sorpresa me aguardaba cuando abrí la puerta de casa de Jill y Maureen. Las chicas me estaban esperando vestidas con sus mejores vestidos para salir de fiesta y con una tarta de chocolate que tenía una pinta estupenda.

'¿Qué se celebra? – dije tirando mi bolso al sofá.

'¡Tu ascenso! – gritó Maureen emocionada - ¡Te han cogido en el restaurante!

Inmediatamente até cabos y me di cuenta de que hablaba del restaurante de marisco "Seashell" donde la cocinera me dijo que ya me llamaría pero no había recibido ni una sola respuesta.

'¿Cómo lo sabes? – fui dando saltitos para abrazar a Maureen y a Jill.

'Llamaron a casa un día que no estabas y pensé en darte una sorpresa, pero luego no coincidíamos y tampoco quería dejarte el recado, así que… ¡felicidades guapísima!

Las volví a abrazar por ser tan monas.

'¿Y por qué vais así vestidas?

'Porque no vamos a ir a celebrarlo – dijo Jill guiñándome un ojo.

Le había salido un horrible grano en el labio inferior que había tratado de ocultar con magia, pero que se seguía notando.

'La regla – me dijo cuando notó que la estaba mirando – casi preferiría ser estéril – bromeó.

Tardé una media hora en arreglarme y en comerme una gran porción de la tarta que había hecho.

'¿En serio que habéis hecho la tarta? – volví a preguntar cuando salíamos de casa.

'En serio – repitieron.

'¿Pero cómo supisteis hacerla?

'Somos brujas, cariño, nosotras sabemos hacer de todo lo que una varita sea capaz de hacer.

Cuando llegamos a la calle decidimos desaparecernos cerca de Sheek'as. Mi conciencia sabía que al día siguiente estaría destrozada, pero en cuanto me despertara pensaba ir presentar mi dimisión a Will y a llamar a Mary para que supiera que estaba libre y tenía toda mi intención de dedicarme a trabajar para ella por mucho que chillara.

Aunque fuera un día entre semana, el bar estaba lleno y busqué la oscura melena de Sirius, pero no la encontré. Decidí beber única y exclusivamente cerveza, que emborracha, pero va poco a poco y no destroza tanto el hígado. O eso es lo que me gusta pensar. De todas formas una hora más tarde cuando Maureen y yo cansadas de bailar nos fuimos a la barra vimos a Jill en los brazos de un rubio. Maureen me sonrió y pareció aliviada cuando miró detrás de mi hombro. Alguien puso sus manos sobre mis ojos.

'Sirius Black.

'¿Cómo lo sabías? – preguntó.

'Soy bruja.

Sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

'¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirí.

'¿Te acuerdas de mis amigos Lily y James? Van a tener un bebé, y salimos a celebrarlo.

'Pero sólo es una excusa para beber, ¿no?

Se acercó a mi oído y dijo:

'Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Seguimos bailando y presenté a Maureen a los amigos de Sirius. Pareció hacer buenas migas con Remus y con Peter porque los tres se fueron a la barra y no volvieron a la pista de baile.

'¿De cuánto está Lily?

'Pues… - Sirius frunció el ceño – un mes creo – luego sonrió orgulloso – me han pedido que sea yo el padrino del bebé.

'¡Felicidades!

'Gracias… ¿ese no es tu ex novio?

Me di la vuelta rápidamente y me alejé un poco de Sirius, que Colin supiera que seguía disponible para volver con él. Luego recordé la aventura de Colin y lo mala persona que estaba siendo conmigo y me volví a acercar un poco a Sirius. Estaba con una chica, lo sabía, podía notarlo en el brillo de sus ojos, pero no veía a la chica, era demasiado bajita. Dejé a Sirius allí mismo prometiéndole volver en pocos segundos y me dirigí hacia donde veía la espalda de Colin, pero alguien chocó conmigo, alguien que me resultaba familiar pero no conseguía identificar.

'¡Suzzane! – dijo el rubio.

'Lo siento mucho… - cómo odiaba mi memoria – sé que te conozco, pero no consigo saber de qué.

'Nos conocimos aquí, me llamo Sean.

Puse una mueca intentando recordar.

'Te invité a una cerveza hace unas semanas y… me levantaste la camiseta la última vez que hablamos.

Imágenes de nuestra charla pasaron por mi mente.

'Tú…

Entonces recordé que estaba persiguiendo a Colin y a su fulana pero cuando me giré no los vi.

'Mierda… - mascullé.

Sean pareció apurado.

'Lo siento, mi ex me acaba de dejar y… sospecho que ya está con otra, no es que suela ir blasfemando todo el rato, que también lo hago pero… no sin ninguna razón. ¿Me explico?

El rubito que estaba frente a mí rió.

'Eres un poco rara.

Ladeé la cabeza, no era la primera vez que me lo decían ni sería la última, pero la verdad me gustaba ser distinta al resto.

'Lo sé.

'¿Qué haces aquí entre semana?

'Celebrando que he sido aceptada como cocinera en una marisquería estupenda. ¿Y tú? Pensaba que íbamos a salir sólo mis amigas y yo pero ya veo que un martes esto está igual de lleno que un viernes o un domingo.

'Yo es que mañana no trabajo así que salgo hoy.

'¿En qué trabajas?

'¡Sue! – Maureen me cogió de la mano y sonrió a Sean – pensaba que te habías ido. ¿Quién es? – dijo más bajito.

'Un amigo – me giré y miré a Sean que estaba bebiendo un trago de su vaso – me tengo que ir – dije a modo de disculpa – mi amiga se siente sola entre todo hombres. Encantada de reconocerte, ¡otro día que hablemos prometo que no se me olvidará tu cara!

Le dije adiós con la mano mientras Maureen me arrastraba por el gentío y volví a caer en los brazos de los amigos de Sirius, Lupin estaba en la pista bailando con Lily y Maureen se sentó junto a Peter en la barra. James se acercó a mí y me sonrió.

'¿Me concedes este baile? – dijo sonriendo.

'¡Claro! – contesté divertida.

Bailé con James más canciones de las que me habría propuesto hasta que Sirius me agarró por la cintura y me dio la vuelta.

'Creo que es hora que los futuros padres bailen juntos – me dijo al oído.

'¡Invito a una ronda a todo el mundo! – gritó James - ¡hay que celebrar que voy a ser padre!

Ninguno de los amigos de Sirius podía dejar de sonreír mientras todos nos bebíamos unas cervezas con mantequilla.

Cuando llegamos a casa varias horas más tarde Londres ya estaba despertando, así que llamé a "Seashell". Suspiré aliviada cuando al otro lado del teléfono quien descolgó fue un hombre y no la voz de Mary, la cocinera jefa que me intimidaba bastante. Di mi nombre y el chico que contestó al teléfono me dijo que Mary le había ordenado que se citara conmigo a las 15.00.

Eso me quitaba muchísimas horas de sueño y desde luego hacía que tuviera que ir a despedirme de mi empleo. Me tomé un café y mientras Maureen y Jill se duchaban y desayunaban para ir a trabajar yo me tumbé un ratito en el sofá. Lo justo para descansar 5 minutos antes e hacerme dueña de la ducha.

Fue toda una odisea conseguir renunciar sin sacar mi varita para matar al insoportable Will. Recordaba cómo Ruth me había dicho siempre que era un buen tío, pero no recordaba ni una vez en la que no me hubiera hecho una putada. Pero todo se arregló, me pagó lo que me debía y me largué de allí, aunque no sin antes haberle prometido a Ruth que volvería para visitarla.

Siguiente punto del día era dormir. Tenía un par de horas para descansar antes de tener que ir a Seashell y con suerte me dirían que empezaba a trabajar al día siguiente. También tenía que empezar a buscar piso, una habitación en cualquier sitio estaría bien. Si estaba cerca de sus amigas bien pero si no, tampoco pasaba nada, necesitaba dormir en una cama.

Recordé que las veces que me había acostado con Sirius había tenido una cama donde dormir… quizá fuera hora de… y entonces me di cuenta de que no sabía nada de cómo localizar a Sirius. Él venía a buscarme al trabajo, nos encontrábamos de fiesta… yo no tenía ningún modo de llegar a él. Claro, por supuesto podía ir al ministerio y preguntar por Sirius Black, pero… me parecía un poco excesivo. Además, quizá los aurores tenían protección especial y no se les decía a las visitas dónde encontrarlos.

Antes de abrir la puerta oí el teléfono sonar y deseando que fuera mi morenazo preferido me di prisa en meter la llave en la cerradura. La buena de Maureen había estado encantada con los teléfonos, le parecían un invento extraordinario y en cuanto ella y Jill se instalaron en casa había comprado uno. Le daba igual que no fuera algo de magos, un teléfono era algo maravilloso.

'¿Sí? – cogí el auricular lanzándome al sofá.

'¿Está Suzzane Whelan?

'Soy yo. ¿Quién es?

'Soy Olive Davis… ¿sigue en pie eso de la habitación? Una de las chicas ha encontrado un apartamento en Nothing Hill. Así que tengo una habitación libre… ¿cuándo te vendría bien venir para echarle una ojeada?

Di un saltito de alegría. ¡Iba a tener un cuarto para mí sola! ¡Intimidad! ¡Privacidad! Y sobre todo… silencio.

'Mañana por la tarde después de trabajar… ¿te paso a buscar a tu despacho y vamos? No sé qué horario tengo, pero si no te mando una lechuza.

'¡Vale! ¡Pues mañana hablamos!

Cuando colgué e intenté dormir me di cuenta de que iba a ser imposible de lo contenta que estaba. 5 minutos antes de mi reunión en Seashell me puse los zapatos y me desaparecí en un callejón a unos minutos del restaurante.

Fue Mary quien salió cuando llegué.

'¿Suzzane Whelan?

'Sí.

'Empiezas a trabajar mañana, a la hora de comer, entras a las 11 y los primeros días estarás con algún cocinero que lleve más tiempo que tú aquí por si tienes alguna duda se la preguntas a él. ¡RAÚL! – reconocí al enorme chico mulato que me había alcanzado los limones la última vez que había estado allí – Será a él a quien preguntes. Se llama Raúl y a no ser que sea algo muy, muy urgente, a mí no me tienes que molestar nunca.

Asentí algo intimidada por el carácter de la pequeña pero matona Mary.

'Bueno a ver, entras a trabajar a las 11 y sales a las 7. Eso de momento, otros días quizás entres más tarde y por lo tanto saldrás más tarde. El restaurante cierra a la 13.30 y abre a las 5. Cierra a las 8. En verano el horario es más amplio, ya sabes, por los turistas. Espero que dejes a este restaurante en buen lugar y que sepas disfrutar de tu estancia.

Me dio un montón de hojas en las que tuve que firmar, otras con las anotaciones básicas que tenía que saber y mi horario.

'No llegues tarde – fue lo que dijo antes de cerrarme la puerta.

A las 5 ya había acabado de hacer todo, pero decidí pasarme por la tienda de decoración de Olive para así ir a ver el piso y no tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Estaba agotada, pero tenía que aguantar un poco más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'¿Y bien? – Olive me miraba desde la puerta de mi futura habitación.

Me senté en la cama contemplando todo a mi alrededor. Las paredes era de un tono azul claro, había una ventana que daba a la calle.

'Es un poco ruidosa – empezó a excusarse Olive, pero no se daba cuenta que aquello me encantaba. ¡Una cama de verdad!

Había un gran armario en una esquina y una pequeña mesita de noche junto a la cama que estaba contra la pared. Claro, era una habitación simple pero nada que un toque de varita y una redecoración no pudiera solucionar.

'Me encanta – dije casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

'¿En serio? – Olive parecía sorprendida – todo el mundo dice que es pequeña y ruidosa.

'Pero es que la gente no sabe lo que es dormir en un sofá y los dolores de espalda que eso acarrea… ¿cuándo me puedo instalar?

'¡Cuando quieras! – parecía encantada – la otra chica viene el lunes.

'Y hoy es jueves… ¿sueles salir mucho de fiesta?

Una sonrisa algo pícara se dibujó en su cara.

'¡Por supuesto! Que sea mayor que tú no quiere decir que sea una vieja amargada. Como mínimo salgo de fiesta los sábados…

'Bien, bien… entonces el sábado a la hora de… arj mierda, trabajo – me quedé pensando un momento cómo organizarme – vendré el sábado antes de ir a trabajar. Que ahora trabajo en el Seashell, hoy me han contratado. ¡Estoy más contenta!

'Bueno guapa… no quiero ser maleducada, pero tengo que volver y…

'Sí, sí claro… yo ahora me voy directa a la cama, que no he dormido nada.

Las dos nos desaparecimos, ella a su despacho y yo a casa de éstas.

Hacer la maleta fue más duro de lo que pensaba. Cuando había partido de la casa de Colin y la mía, había metido todo en una maleta y había marchado, pero ahora había mi ropa estaba repartida un poco por los cuartos de Jill y Maureen, el salón y el baño estaba lleno de mis cremas y champús.

El sábado por la mañana antes de ir a trabajar recogí todo y me desaparecí en mi nueva casa, no había nadie aunque Olive ya me había avisado. La casa no estaba tan céntrica como la de Jill y Maureen y una hora a pie las separaba. Pero con eso de desaparecernos no había ningún problema.

Me tumbé en mi cama y admiré el sonido de los coches y los cláxons. Cerré la puerta y sonreí, di vueltas con los brazos estirados para poder disfrutar del espacio. De mi espacio. Mi habitación, mi pequeño cuarto.

Fue rarísimo empezar a prepararme sin estar rodeada de Jill y Maureen que me agobiaran en el baño. En mi nueva casa había dos baños, uno junto a mi habitación y otro en el cuarto de Olive, aunque al final acabamos las dos en el suyo.

'¿Y tú con quién sales de fiesta? – pregunté.

Me miró asombrada.

'Sola.

'¿Sola? ¿Cómo que sola? ¿Por qué no sales con amigas?

Se rió secamente.

'Porque las tías somos todas unas zorras. Yo salgo de fiesta y me hago amigos. ¿Te conté que mi prometido me había dejado por otra? – negué – pues me dejó plantada a un mes de la boda por una de mis mejores amigas. ¡Tengo 27 años y me voy a ligar como no hice a tu edad! ¡Olvídate de los novios! – me guiñó un ojo – acabarás siendo mejor persona si estás sola y vas de flor en flor.

'¿Y no tuviste pánico de salir sola la primera vez?

'La verdad… es que me daba un poco de vergüenza, ¿y si no conocía a nadie? ¡Pero ésto es Inglaterra! Aquí todos queremos lo mismo… - me sacó la lengua y siguió echándose rimel.

'Los irlandeses preferimos el alcohol.

Se rió.

'Bueno… pues si quieres, hoy para variar puedes salir de fiesta con mis amigas y conmigo.

Alzó los hombros, seguramente le daría igual.

'¿Y sois buenas amigas?

'Las mejores – sonreír orgullosa mientras me echaba el colorete.

Pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como arqueaba las cejas. Pero es que ella no conocía a Maureen y a Jill, eran increíbles.

Nos reunimos ya en el bar, les presenté a Olive y pedimos una copa.

'Se te echa de menos en casa, Sue – me dijo Jill.

'¡Pero si no hace ni 24 horas que me he ido!

'Ya, pero… en el cuarto de baño se notaba tu aunsencia…

Las tres sonreíamos.

'Antes de que llegaras hemos visto a Sirius con Peter y la chica pelirroja – me dijo Maureen – estaban hacia allí – señaló el lado de las chimeneas, por donde la gente llegaba por la red flu.

'¿Quién es Sirius? – preguntó Olive.

Nadie contestó, no sabiendo qué palabras escoger para describir a Sirius.

'Es… un amigo… con derecho a roce.

'¡De esos yo tengo muchos! – Olive rió - ¿pero es especial o es uno más con el que te sacias?

'Es especial.

Mi compañera de piso sonrió y me sacó la lengua. Entonces percibí ese olor que durante años me había acunado.

'¡Colin! – dijo Jill sonriente.

Me giré esperando ver a aquella zorrita por la que me había dejado… pero evidentemente venía solo. No quise volver a preguntarle quién le acompañaba.

'Pasaba por aquí y decidí saludaros – miró un momento a Olive intentando saber por qué le sonaba.

'Es Olive Davis, la decoradora de _tu_ apartamento – dije.

Se sonrieron y Colin sacó a Maureen a bailar mientras yo pedía otra copa.

'Hijo de puta… que se viene de majo… como si fuéramos novios y siguiera saliendo de fiesta con nosotras – mascullé.

'Venga, Suzzane – Olive me agarró por el brazo – vayamos a buscar a tu amigo Sirius.

Dejamos a Jill en la barra mirando cómo Colin y Maureen bailaban mientras Olive y yo nos dirigíamos hacia donde nos habían dicho que habían visto a Sirius, Peter y Lily.

No tardé mucho en localizar a James y a Sirius, la gente les había hecho un corro y estaban los dos haciendo el idiota y bailando como si estuvieran poseídos. Olive y yo nos reímos y le señalé a Sirius para que supiera. Lily estaba bailando con Peter. Nos infiltramos como pudimos entre la gente para llegar donde Sirius y poder presentárselo, pero la canción acabó, la gente se dispersó y para cuando volví a localizarlos mi mente se bloqueó. No conseguí entender lo que mi ojos me retransmitían porque era lo más absurdo que jamás hubiera vivido.

'¿Pero… - Olive me agarró del brazo y se puso de puntillas para poder llegar a mi oído – no es ese Sirius?

Y allí estaba Sirius. Besando a otra.


	4. Capítulo 4

24 de septiembre y tal y como os dije, publico.

Empiezo la uni, mi primer año… soy mocosa, pero gracias a dios no lo hago hasta el miércoles que será el día de la presentación. Este fin de semana no he dormido nada, el viernes 5 horas y el sábado 6. parece ser que cuanto más salgo de fiesta, menos duermo.

No sé vosotras, pero el verano de segundo de bachiller lo he disfrutado como una enana, me lo he pasado INCREÍBLE y he estado en todas las fiestas habidas y por haber. Pasando por Salou, San Fermines y todas las fiestas que me pilla la linea del metro, es decir que he salido todos los fines de semana. Ahora me relajaré y saldré sólo los sábados, aunque yo sea una chica de viernes.

¿Y por qué os cuento esto? NO sé, quizá esté triste después de 4 meses de vacaciones… oh… pero tengo unos recuerdos inolvidables.

Ale, pasemos a hablar del capi. Es un capítulo tranquilo, no pasa absolutamente nada fuerte y Suzzane se pasa la mitad del capi o más deprimidísima. La respuesta de los reviews están en un review que me he dejado yo a mí misma.

Os resumo un pco qué pasa por si andáis perdidas:

Sue por fin se ha mudado a casa de Olive dejando el sofá de casa de sus amigas. Ha encontrado trabajo donde ella quería. Una noche saliendo de fiesta con Olive, Jill y Maureen se encuentra con Sirius besando a otra.

Y ahí nos quedamos, así que… haber intentaré escribir otro capi para principios de noviembre.

¡un besote de fresa a todaaaaas!!

4. Capítulo

El guapísimo Sirius. Porque reconozcamos que esa sonrisa no la tienen todos los chicos, ni esa forma de besar, ni de reírse, ese estilo propio y esas ganas de más, de vivir, de disfrutar.

Y de liarse con otras.

Me construí un muro a mi alrededor, para que las lágrimas no llegaran, para no oír las palabras de consuelo de Olive que estaban vacías, para no sentirme utilizada.

Cuando llegué a la cama y cerré los ojos mi mente no paró de reproducir escenas de mis besos con Sirius, el primero, el último… contra la pared besándome el cuello, intentando quitarme el pantalón pero estando tan borrachos que lo único que conseguíamos era no parar de reír… y Sirius besando a otra.

Claro, claro no estábamos saliendo, pero… después de estas semanas de liarnos, ¿no había una especie de contrato no verbal en el que nos…? No. No había nada. Siempre había dejado claro que éramos amigos, era yo quien loca de júbilo por estar con un chico tan guapo, había deseado tocar las nubes. No era lo mismo ir con Sirius al cine que ir con Colin, físicamente hablando, Colin era monísimo… pero era polvo comparado con Sirius. Abracé la almohada y agarrando mi varita la utilicé para encender radio. Necesitaba una distracción.

No recuerdo si aquella noche dormí, confundía sueño con deseos y recuerdos. Pensé tanto en Sirius que acabé desgastando su rostro, viendo las memorias borrosas y no sabiendo qué hacer.

Cuando desperté había decidido odiarle, con toda mi alma, transformando nuestras miradas cómplices en un juego suyo, una forma de ligar a la que seguramente recurriría para acostarse con todas. Me levanté y oí a Olive en la ducha.

'¿Qué tal estás?

Gruñí, no sabiendo muy bien cómo me encontraba. Mi nueva compañera de piso entendió que Sirius iba a ser borrado de mi memoria y con ello tampoco se podría hablar de él, sería un fantasma del que podíamos leer en los periódicos pero no alguien con quien yo me había acostado.

Curiosamente ir a trabajar no se me hizo duro, quizá porque cocinar me despejaba la cabeza.

Raúl que hacía poquísimo que me conocía notó que algo raro me pasaba y cuando preguntó y contesté "hombres" se rió.

'A mí me pasa lo mismo.

'¿Con hombres? – inquirí sorprendida.

Bajó el tono y me dijo en un aire confidencial.

'Soy gay.

Reí pensando que era una broma, Raúl era un tiarrón de alrededor de dos metros, espalda ancha, brazos fuertes y en la flor de la vida para romperle el corazón a cualquier mujer.

'Es verdad – dijo poniéndose serio – nadie se lo cree pero a mí me gustan los hombres.

'Es que no tienes pinta… - seguimos preparando la mariscada en silencio - ¿y de dónde eres?

'De la República Dominicana.

'¿Viniste aquí por ser homosexual?

'Por un lado, pero más que nada para trabajar.

'¿Siempre has querido ser cocinero?

Sonrió.

'En realidad quería ser piloto y surcar los cielos, pero se necesita muchísimo dinero para eso y además, me gusta cocinar.

'Yo trabajaba como traductora pero mi sueño era cocinar.

'¿Y por eso emigraste?

'Más bien porque mi ex, mis dos mejores amigas y yo soñábamos con vivir en Londres, Dublín no nos decía nada.

Después de trabajar fui a casa de Jill y Maureen que me habían invitado a cenar.

'Hemos comprado pescado y patatas fritas – dijeron al abrirme la puerta.

'¿Más pescado? - me quejé.

'Sí, más – contestaron a la vez.

Hubo un silencio en el que nos miramos, ellas a la espera de que explicara mi desaparición y yo deseando que alguien sacara otro tema.

'¿Dónde os metisteis tu nueva amiga y tú? – acabó preguntando Maureen sacándome la lengua pillinamente.

'Se llama Olive – dije metiéndome un gran bocado a la boca para no tener que seguir hablando.

'¿Y bien? – Jill comenzaba a impacientarse.

Mastiqué y les hice un gesto con las manos para que se tranquilizaran.

'No quiero hablar de eso – y antes de que comenzaran a protestar añadí – Sirius para mí ha muerto.

Maureen y Jill se miraron y siguieron comiendo, intercambiando opiniones cuando creían que no las veía.

'¿Vosotras qué tal el sábado?

'Yo me lié con un chico guapísimo – Maureen sonrió feliz.

'Pero no sabe ni su nombre ni nada – finalizó Jill.

'Bueno aquí la del novio – soltó Maureen.

Y se hizo el silencio absoluto, miré a la rubia contenta y pregunté por aquel chico nuevo, pero parecía que un velo hubiera caído entre nosotras creando un ambiente muy tenso.

'¿Cómo se llama? – insistí.

'Luke – contestó Maureen – también es irlandés.

'¿Y por qué yo no me había enterado de nada? – puse morritos queriendo hacerme la víctima.

'No encontraba el momento adecuado para sacar el tema – Jill se levantó con su plato y recogió el mío – voy a fregar – añadió.

Miré a Maureen esperando que ella me contara algo, pero la castaña me sonrió.

'Tú tampoco nos quieres contar lo de Sirius, cada una tiene sus secretos – dijo a modo de excusa.

Cuando llegué a casa me aparecí en el salón y me llevé un susto al verlo invadido de gente. Entre ellos la bajita y gordita Olive intentaba hacerse oír.

'¡Suzzane! – acabó gritando al verme – ésta es Samantha, nuestra nueva compañera de piso.

Parecía una estrella de cine, era guapísima. No era como Jill que era una chica muy mona; era negra y tenía un toque exótico, la nariz fina y recta y los ojos un poco rasgados y verdes, tenía el pelo muy rizado y en vez de llevarlo trenzado como la moda decía, lo llevaba suelto y largo.

'Encantada – dijo dándome la mano.

'¿Es norteamericana? – le pregunté a Olive al oído.

'De Chicago – contestó la dueña de la casa.

'¿Y quién es toda esta gente? – quise saber.

'Toda la familia – gruñó Olive – han venido para comprobar que se adapta bien y de paso se han hecho unas pequeñas vacaciones, ella ha encontrado trabajo, piso y ya se van todos contentos.

'¿Y cuántos años tiene?

'Dos más que tú… así que sigues siendo la pequeña de la casa – Olive me dio un suave empujón - ¿qué tal estás?

Mi sonrisa desapareció.

'No muy mal – dije.

Y era verdad, pensaba estar sumida en una tormenta pero después de todo no había llorado. Al principio había tenido muchísimas ganas y ahí había acabado todo.

Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

'Disculpen – Olive se subió a la una silla – yo mañana madrugo y megustaría que se fueran yendo, aquí tienen los trasladores que desaparecerán en cinco minutos.

Toda la familia abrazó muy fuerte y dio muchos consejos a Samantha que asentía y sonreía.

'¡Pensaba que no se iban a ir nunca! – suspiró tumbándose en el sofá. Olive y yo nos miramos sorprendidas - ¡yo no quería que me acompañaran, que tengo 25 años, no 13! ¡Ha venido hasta mi abuela! Y entre ella y mi tía han deshecho mis maletas y ordenado mi cuarto… me da hasta vergüenza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente esperando una lechuza de Sirius que nunca llegaba, fue muy raro no oír a nadie en casa. El cuarto de Samantha estaba cerrado y Olive parecía haberse ido a trabajar. Generalmente me solía despertar a la misma hora que la bajita de la casa y que no me diera los buenos días y me sirviera un poco de té me parecía muy entraño.

Después de trabajar decidí ir a hacer una visita a Ruth, la camarera que trabajaba en el tuburio que yo había dejado. Así que en la pausa de la comida me dirigí a la otra punta de la ciudad, tenía tiempo por lo que fui en metro y andando. Cuando llegué a la calle, pude oler a fritanga, huevos revueltos y hamburguesas.

'¿Qué pasa gente? – dije dándoles un beso a Ruth y a Matt, le hice un movimiento de cabeza a Will, mi antiguo jefe y pedí patatas fritas y salchichas - ¿tenéis cocinera nueva?

'No… todavía no te ha reemplazado – me dijo Ruth – por cierto, hace un rato ha pasado por aquí tu amigo… el moreno guapo ese.

'¿Sirius?

'¡Ése!

Me quedé blanca. ¡Seguía acordándose de mí! Una emoción me reventó por dentro. Pero… era un cabrón malnacido que se lió con otra. Aunque nosotros sólo éramos amigos y no tenía por qué estar conmigo. Y aún así…

'¿Hace cuánto que ha pasado?

'Una media hora…

Si me hubiera desaparecido desde el trabajo hasta allí me habría cruzado con él, menos mal que no lo había hecho…

O quizá debería haberlo hecho, sólo por verle otra vez, con lo guapo que era…

'¿Y qué le has dicho? – pregunté.

'Que ya no trabajas aquí, que trabajas en Seashell. ¿He hecho bien? ¿O no se lo tenía que haber dicho?

Puse una mueca pero le di las gracias por habérselo dicho. ¡Tampoco era como para echarle la bronca cuando se suponía que me había hecho un favor! Acabé mi comida rápidamente, pagué y me desaparecí al trabajo. ¡Sirius seguía queriendo saber algo de mí!

¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Estaba lo suficientemente guapa? ¿Y si pasaba por casa para cambiarme? ¿Me maquillaba un poco?

¿Y por qué coño estaba pensando en qué decirle?

¿No estaba enfadada con él? Ninguna voz contestó en mi cabecita (y es que después de haber visto tantas pelis y series terminé por tener triple personalidad: un ángel, un demonio y yo misma luchando y discutiendo con las dos.)

¿Pero por qué estaba tan enfadada con Sirius? Sin contrato no hay acuerdo ni reglas que puedan romperse.

Para cuando abrí la puerta del restaurante había puesto mentalmente alrededor de diez posibles conversaciones distintas.

Luego ninguna se utilizó, porque cuando llegué Sirius ya se había ido.

'¿Hace cuánto?

'Unos diez minutos – contestó Raúl - ¿ése es el cabrón del que no quieres hablar?

Asentí.

'Pues… vaya cabrones que te buscas…

'¿Qué le has dicho exactamente?

'Que te habías ido, que era tu hora de comer.

'¿Y dijo a dónde iba?

Raúl frunció el ceño, intentando recordar.

'Es que justo me llamó Mary y le dije que hablara con Claire.

Claire era una de las camareras del restaurante, la que cuando tuve la entrevista me sopló un par de detalles que hizo que consiguiera el trabajo.

'¿Y dónde ha ido?

'Se ha ido a casa, hoy sólo tenía turno de comida.

'¡Joder! – mascullé.

La persecución había terminado, deseaba ver a Sirius y oír una explicación, después de todas las conversaciones mentales que había tenido con él, creía tener respuesta para absolutamente cualquier cosa que me fuera a decir.

Cuando salí de trabajar y después de haber pasado horas inserta en mis pensamientos había decidido ir a casa de Marueen y Jill, Sirius seguramente habría pasado por allí después de haber ido al Seashell. No sabía si mis amigas le habrían mandado a la mierda o le habrían acogido con los brazos abiertos a que tomara el té. Me desaparecí en el portal y subí los dos pisos. Por un momento pensé en abrir directamente, pero decidí llamar, por si acaso estaban ocupadas.

Y parecían estarlo porque oía ruido pero nadie me abría. Volví a llamar, esta vez más fuerte.

Abrió Maureen y cuando me vio abrió los ojos sorprendida, salió del apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

'¿Qué haces aquí?

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Y sus buenos modales?

'Es que… hoy Sirius…

'Sí, ha estado aquí, pero hace horas – parecía que tenía prisa por volver a entrar.

'¿Qué le dijisteis?

'Nada, que ya no vivías aquí y que te dejara en paz.

'¿Sabes a dónde se fue?

'¡Pues a su casa o… no sé! Mira Sue, estamos un poco ocupadas ahora mismo… hablamos mañana, ¿vale?

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y entró corriendo. ¿Ocupadas? ¿Las dos? Evidentemente era con chicos. ¿Las dos? Suspiré y me desaparecí en el salón de mi nueva casa. Samantha estaba tumbada en el sofá leyendo algo y Olive estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

'¿Qué hay para cenar?

Olive levantó la ceja divertida.

'Tú no sé, yo tengo unos huevos fritos.

'¿No compartís? – se giró y me miró como si no hablásemos el mismo idioma - ¿Cada una se hace la cena?

'Sí.

'¿Y por qué no nos la hacemos todas juntas? Un día la hago yo, otro Samantha y otro día tú, sería menos trabajo, menos trastos sucios y podríamos poner un bote.

La norteamericana se levantó del sofá dejando su libreta sobre la mesa.

'Yo cocino fatal – admitió – pero hago unos postres estupendos.

'¿No sabes hacer un huevo frito? – Olive señaló la sartén que sostenía entre manos.

'La teoría me la sé, luego ya que me salga algo decente…

'Suzzane es cocinera – dijo la dueña de la casa – te podría enseñar.

Yo asentí y ella sonrió.

'¿En serio te presentas voluntaria para darme clases de cocina? ¡Qué valor! – dijo riéndose – tengo tendencia a quemar las cosas y así… mi madre no me deja entrar en la cocina.

'¿Y cómo pensabas sobrevivir? – pregunté.

'Pues… con bocadillos y… la verdad es que no lo había pensado.

Olive y yo nos miramos, un poco horrorizadas.

'Venga, esta noche cocino yo y os hago un par de huevos… - se ofreció la bajita.

Samantha se volvió dando saltitos al salón.

'¡Voy a aprender a cocinar, voy a aprender! – canturreaba.

Cerré la puerta de la cocina para que la casa no oliera, me fui a mi cuarto, me puse ropa vieja para estar en casa y volví a la cocina donde Olive le estaba gritando al aceite que dejara de saltarle.

'Hoy Sirius ha venido a buscarme – solté.

'¿Qué? – tragó saliva - ¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué le has dicho? ¡Qué fuerte!

'Pues en realidad, no le he visto. Hoy he ido a comer donde trabajaba antes y Ruth me ha dicho que había estado allí y que ella le había mandado al Seashell, de allí como yo no estaba fue a casa de Maureen y Jill, pero le mandaron a paseo y le dijeron que ya no vivía allí.

'¿Y te habría gustado verle?

'No lo sé, cuando Ruth me ha dicho que había venido a buscarme pues sí que me he ilusionado y he pensado en que vendría a pedirme perdón, con alguna explicación o algo…

Olive echó los huevos en platos distintos y sacó el salero.

'¿Te has parado a pensar que quizá Sirius no tenga ni idea de que le viste con esa chica?

Y la verdad era que no, esa idea no se me había ocurrido. ¡Joder! ¡Menuda mierda! ¿Y le tenía que pedir explicaciones aunque no estuviéramos de absolutamente nada? ¡En vaya mierda de líos me metía!

'¿Comemos? – pregunté queriendo cambiar de tema.

'Llama a Samantha, seguro que sigue en una nube porque le vas a enseñar a cocinar.

Y sin darme cuenta llegó el fin de semana. No tenía ganas de salir de fiesta, ni de beber (ésto último muy preocupante), ni de levantarme de la cama.

Aquel finde no tenía que trabajar y cuando Samantha y Olive llegaron de sus trabajos me encontraron tirada en el sofá, rodeada de revistas del corazón que había encontrado por casa y con un toblerone medio devorado a mi lado.

'¿Qué te pasa? – Samantha se sentó a mi lado.

'Hoy hace una semana – dije.

Miró a Olive sin entender y ella le explicó la historia en pocos segundos.

'¡Pero ha intentado contactar contigo! – exclamó Samantha intentado darme esperanza.

'Sí, el jueves. Podría haber vuelto a intentarlo.

Olive se sentó a mi izquierda y las dos me abrazaron.

'¿Quieres que vayamos al cine o algo para animarte? – se ofreció Samantha.

'¿Esta tarde no trabajáis? – inquirí con cara de pena casi al borde de las lágrimas.

'No…

'Yo tampoco.

'Pues… podría enseñarte a cocinar Samantha.

'Dejad de llamarme Samantha, llamadme Sam.

Estuve tentada de invitarla a que ella también me llamara Sue, pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para considerarla mi amiga.

'¡Claro! Hoy podríamos cocinar pasteles, tartas, magdalenas y ese tipo de cosas – dijo Olive animada.

'¿No queréis salir de fiesta?

'No conozco a nadie en esta ciudad – contestó Sam.

'Y yo hoy estoy molida – replicó la bajita dueña de la casa.

Media hora más tarde el agua estaba en ebullición y yo iba a enseñar a Sam a hacer pasta, algo simple, sencillo y a lo que se podía recurrir en cualquier momento. Olive estaba sacando la leche, los huevos, la mantequilla y la harina para hacer crepes y lo que pudiera surgir.

'¿En qué trabajas tú? – pregunté a la negra.

'Soy actriz.

Me reí, ironías de la vida. Con lo guapísima que era, como para no serlo.

'¿Estás trabajando en alguna película con alguien famoso? – quiso saber Olive.

'No. Hago teatro, y que yo sepa dudo que conozcáis a nadie… a no ser que… ¿Margaret Starford?

Las dos negamos.

'¿Juddie Andrews?

Volvimos a negar.

'¿Sean Applegate?

'…

'¡Joder no tenéis ni idea de nadie!

Nos alzamos de hombros y dijimos a la vez:

'Pero sabemos cocinar.

Sam nos sacó la lengua y siguió controlando el agua. Nos quedamos todas en silencio. Era raro, ahí estaba yo con mis dos compañeras de piso, que no eran Jill y Maureen, ni era Colin. Se llamaban Sam y Olive y eran tan distintas a mí… y aún así no nos llevábamos mal, es decir, nos llevábamos bien, conectábamos de una manera rara, cada una desde su planeta.

Olive había sido dejada por su prometido que se había liado con una amiga suya, desde entonces salía de fiesta sola, no queriendo nadie que le hiciera sombra. Era una mujer independiente que vivía sola y era la jefa de su propio negocio de decoradora de interiores.

Sam era guapísima. Lo sé, lo sé, me repito hasta la saciedad, pero no os imagináis la cara que se os queda cuando os levantáis a las mañanas y os veis caras de marcianas con los pelos de loca y las ojeras de no haber dormido. Y ahí estaba ella, no pudiendo estar pálida porque tenía un color de café perfecto, y como su pelo era encrespado y lo llevaba así siempre, salir de casa despeinada y peinada era lo mismo en su caso. Había tenido el valor de cruzar el charco para pasar de Chicago a Londres, sola y lanzarse a la aventura que suponía vivir, empezar de cero y disfrutar.

¿Y yo? Yo había cruzado en ferri hacía unos años la distancia entre Irlanda e Inglaterra con mis tres mejores amigos. Había cortado con uno de ellos, Colin y yo ya no teníamos relación, todo se había terminado. Me había dejado por otra, otra a quien todavía no conocía. Maureen y Jill se habían instalado por su cuenta viviendo más a su aire y comiéndose a los chicos de medio Londres. Y yo me había quedado en el paro queriendo llegar a cocinera que gracias a dios había logrado. Me había independizado un poco de mi antigua vida. Pero no me notaba parte de nada, ya sin novio, sin encajar con mis amigas de toda la vida, en un nuevo trabajo, nueva casa, y abandonada por mi amigo con derecho a roce.

'¿Y el Sirius ese… de qué le conoces?

Abrí la boca intentando encontrar una respuesta. ¿A Sirius? ¿De qué le conocía? ¡Ah, sí!

'Salí de fiesta y me rescató de mi ex cuando me lo encontré en el Sheek'as.

'¿Así que fue una especie de príncipe azul?

'Sí, supongo.

'¿Y no sabes donde vive? – insistió Sam con su interrogatorio.

'Ahora echa la pasta y vuelve a taparlo con la tapa, pero deja que el vapor pueda salir – señalé evitando responder. ¡Era de lo más absurdo no saber dónde coño vivía! En un piso en Londres, pero claro hay millones de pisos… James Potter me había dicho que vivía con Peter y con Remus, pero eso no me ayudaba en absoluto – no, no sé dónde vive. Pero bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué vosotras en el tema amoroso?

'Yo estoy intentando vengarme de mi ex liándome con todos sus amigos – Olive torció una sonrisa – sé que el plan es perverso, pero que se joda.

'¿Está funcionando? – preguntó Sam.

'No. Sigo sin tener noticias suyas, aunque puede que también sea porque le despedí. Creo que sólo se lió con la zorra de mi amiga durante un par de meses, luego se cansó de ella, pero no vino a mí… pero estoy bien, ya lo he superado. Hace ya un par de semanas que no me lío con nadie, y parece estar sentándome bien esta pausa.

'Yo todavía estoy adaptándome – dijo Sam removiendo la pasta.

No sé a vosotros, pero a mí eso me pareció una clara indirecta de: no quiero hablar del tema.

Cuando dos horas más tarde Sam había aprendido a hacer pasta, había enseñado a Olive a hacer crepes y a las dos les había dado trucos para comérselas sin que se pringasen de arriba abajo (el chocolate y el azúcar fundido pueden ser traicioneros) nos tumbamos todas en el sofá con ganas de reventar.

'No comeré más en toda mi vida – dije tocándome la tripa hinchada como si estuviera de cuatro meses.

'Yo todavía podría comerme algo más – Olive se levantó despacio y se trajo el toblerone que yo no había terminado de comerme.

No es que Olive estuviera muy gorda, pero tenía una enorme curva de la felicidad. Samantha por supuesto tenía el vientre plano y con cuadraditos.

'Pues a mí no me gustan – dijo cuando le comenté que me gustaría tener los músculos marcados – me da la impresión de ser poco femenina con esta tripa – puso morritos – y tengo el culo enorme.

'¿Qué? – Olive se puse de lado y se tocó el trasero – esto es tener culo.

'Bueno, para la cintura que tengo, tengo unas caderas decentes y un culo grande – se defendió la actriz.

'Lo que tú digas.

'Pues yo soy una peluda – añadí.

Las dos me miraron arqueando las cejas.

'¡Os lo juro!

Me miraron los brazos donde los pelos que tenía eran bastante rubios.

'¡Mirad! – me aparté el pelo y les enseñé que parecía tener patillas.

'¡Por favor! Esos casi ni se ven – exclamó Sam.

'Y lo poco que se ve… no merece la pena ni teñirlo.

'Pues tengo pelos en la espalda – insistí. Me subí la camiseta y les mostré que en la parte de abajo tenía pelos y ahí sí que tenía, no podían decirme que no.

'Bueno… - Olive pasó su mano por ahí – pero no se notan mucho, y con cualquier hechizo de teñir el vello desaparecen seguro.

'A Colin le gustaba, siempre me estaba tomando el pelo con que era una mujer loba.

'¿Colin es tu ex que tiene una aventura con alguna zorrita? – preguntó Sam – En Londres la gente tiene una vida la mar de interesante…

Yo reí.

'Ya se te ve de mejor humor – comentó la decoradora de interiores - ¿y si bajamos y cogemos alguna película en el videoclub?

'A mí me apetece alguna de acción – dije.

'Yo quiero comedia romántica – Olive puso morritos.

'Pues yo estoy con Suzzane, me apetece una de acción tíos buenos y fin del mundo.

Al final acabamos con la peli de Nunca Digas Nunca Jamás, con Sean Connery en el papel de 007. Seguimos comiendo patatas fritas y palomitas durante la sesión.

Sam acabó tirada en el suelo apoyada sobre la mesa, yo con los pies apoyados en la mesa y Olive tumbada en mi regazo.

'¿Sabéis qué me apetece ahora?

Me levanté perezosamente cuando acabó la peli y recogiendo un poco la basura que habíamos dejado.

'¿Darte una buena ducha?

'¿Matar a Sirius con una bomba nuclear?

'Irme de fiesta.

Las dos se miraron horrorizadas.

'¡Pero si son las 7 de la tarde…!

'¡Qué patético! – Olive se estiró tumbada en el sofá – supongo que podríamos salir un ratillo. Tenemos horas para prepararnos y aunque no se esté mal tirada en el sofá… podríamos salir a bailar. Sin chicos. Sin alcohol. Chicas que salen a bailar.

'¡Suena bien! – dije emocionada.

Podría ser otra manera de estar bien conmigo misma. Salir a ser feliz, no a estar con chicos, ni a ligar ni a nada… sólo a bailar y a disfrutar con mis compañeras de piso.

'¡Me pido el cuarto de baño! – gritó Samantha levantándose de un salto del suelo y echando a correr hacia el baño.

Olive y yo corrimos tras ella pero no nos dio tiempo a llegar antes de que cerrara la puerta.

'¿Te vas a duchar? ¡Si lo vas a hacer no tardes! Yo tengo que depilarme…

'¿Pero no has dicho que se estaba bien sin ligar?

'Cállate mocosa – me espetó fulminándome con la mirada.

Y aunque no fueran Maureen y Jill me sentí bien con ellas, aunque me sacaran 2 y 4 años, aunque no trabajáramos en lo mismo y fuéramos muy distintas me sentí como en casa.

Tardé muchísimo en prepararme. Y eso que yo no soy de esas, vale sí, siempre tengo mala suerte con el maquillaje y se me acaba corriendo un ojo, aunque para eso está la varita. Pero aquella noche, el problema fue la ropa: tenía que ir guapa, aunque no seductora, con ropa cómoda para bailar, pero tampoco quería ir en plan pordiosera. Vaqueros ajustados sería una buena opción, pero estaba lloviendo y acababa arrastrando los bajos. Aunque me apareciera en el sitio, siempre me los acababa manchando.

Al final fue Sam la que entró a mi cuarto mosqueada de esperar y eligió mi atuendo: una camiseta de palabra de honor bastante ajustada, unos piratas vaqueros y unas botas.

'Estoy acostumbrada a tener que prepararme y cambiarme de ropa en muy poco tiempo – dijo cuando la miré asustada por cómo había sacado la ropa del armario – ya sabes, entre escena y escena… bueno da igual, vístete que ya llevamos media vida esperándote.

A las 10 ya estábamos listas.

'¿Y si vamos andando? – preguntó la actriz.

Olive la miró horrorizada.

'¿Andar? ¿Pudiendo desaparecernos? ¿Andar? – era como si no acabara de entender el concepto de la palabra.

'Quiero que me dé un poco el aire, que de estar en casa al Sheek'as pues me gustaría respirar algo de contaminación antes.

'A ver, podríamos andar un par de calles y luego desaparecernos – dije.

Olive sacó las llaves de casa a regañadientes.

'¡Cómo sois! ¡Tomar el aire! – se rió por lo bajo como si aquello fuera de lo más curioso que jamás hubiera oído.

Era de las primeras veces que salía de casa utilizando el portal como forma de entrada. Como siempre me desaparecía.

'¿Quién guarda las llaves? – preguntó Olive cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada.

'Yo misma – me ofrecí abriendo mi bolso.

Se oyó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y por un momento un olor familiar nubló mis sentidos, dejándome en un ligero estado de confusión.

'¿Sue? ¿Vives aquí? – milésimas antes había reconocido que aquel olor, no podía ser de otro que el de Sirius Black - ¡joder somos vecinos!

Y fue entonces cuando el corazón me dejó de latir.


	5. Capítulo 5

¿Un mes más tarde de lo que os dije? Lo sé. Me siento culpable, y lo digo en serio, os pido perdón de todo corazón, por mucho que siempre llegue tarde y siempre os pida perdón… siempre lo digo en serio. Intento no llegar tarde, pero hay semanas en las que la historia no me inspira nada y otras en las que en dos días me escribo un capítulo.

Peeeero en realidad tengo excusa. Sólo habría llegado dos semanas más tarde si no fuera porque el ordenador me dejó tirada: adiós trabajos de la uni, adiós internet rápido, adiós todo. Mi Windows XP fue a arreglar y yo me quedé con mi viejo Millenium, donde no tengo historias… y lo que tengo es viejo… tipo Merodeadores, esto es la guerra, historia que ya está acabada. ¿Me sirve de algo? ¡Casi que no:s Así que nada, pitxines, aquí tenéis el capítulo… y… intentaré actualizar… bueno ya no pongo fecha que luego me siento culpable. Ahora es cuando tengo que estar estudiando para mis exámenes, que estoy en la recta final, ahora es cuando tengo que sacarme el teórico (yo soy así de boba, todo a la vez o nada :s) y luego… ya tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para escribir. Pero soy rara, yo cuando estoy agobiada escribo más, así me desestreso!!

La respuesta de los reviews en un review que me he dejado a mí misma! (como siempre). Muchas gracias por los reviews, a las seis, chicas sois un cielo, en especial a Mery M. Potter y a Synn (que llevas conmigo ya 5 añitos wapa… que se dicen pronto!!)

Resumen de lo que pasó: Después de un sábado de vagueo, Sam, (la nueva compañera de piso) Olive (la dueña de la casa) y Sue deciden ir de fiesta y se encuentra con Sirius que vive puerta con puerta!! Me hizo mucha gracia que esto os sorprendiera… el título lo decía TODO!!! Jajaja

¡Buen provecho y suerte en los exámenes y feliz navidad y año nuevo y todo eso! ¿Qué queda mucho? Lo sé, pero para cuando vuelva a actualizar quizá sea verano (bromeo, actualizaré muuuucho antes!!! En mayo o así :P)

5. Capítulo 5

Sirius allí plantado. Quizá más guapo que nunca, quizá como siempre, pero impresionante de todas formas. Y **YO **me había liado con él, ni Jill ni Sam ni ninguna otra chica alucinante que conociera, había sido yo la elegida.

Por un momento me planteé el desaparecerme en Sydney y no volver a pisar Londres nunca más, pero habría sido de muy mala educación y sobre todo el mayor problema era que mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando a todas las órdenes que mi mente le daba. Ahí seguía el muy cabrón de mi cuerpo sin hacerme caso: habla, echa a correr, no hables, desaparece, echa a correr, di algo inteligente, ríete, salúdale, echa a correr, dale dos besos, echa a correr, no te muevas, haz como que no le conoces, pregúntale por qué hace siglos que no sabes nada de él, echa a correr ect etc.

'¿Hace cuánto que vives aquí? – terminó él por preguntar al de una hora y media (o por lo menos eso me pareció a mí, quizá fueran un par de segundos).

'Pues… casi una semana – contestó Olive al ver que yo sólo abría y cerraba la boca sin accionar ningún sonido.

'¿Os ibais de fiesta? – volvió a preguntar Sirius.

'Sí – dijo Sam.

Yo miraba a Sirius no sabiendo bien cómo empezar a hablar sin parecer inepta. Luego me pregunté qué vería en mí, por qué yo y no otra era a la que había elegido para liarse varias veces. Por desgracia ese pensamiento trajo consigo la horrorosa pesadilla de que podría haberse liado con otras a la vez que estaba "liado" conmigo. El muy hijo de puta…

'No sabía dónde localizarte, Sue.

_Suzzane _estuve tentada de decir, pero me contuve. Carraspeé y decidí que era momento de soltar algo inteligente:

'Ya me dijo Ruth que pasaste.

'Sí, me mandó al Seashell, pero allí me dijeron que era tu pausa para comer.

'Y luego no volviste a pasar.

'Tenía que trabajar.

Silencio incómodo, vi por el rabillo del ojo que Olive y Sam se miraban sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

'¿Vais a ir al Sheek'as? – quiso saber el moreno.

'No sabemos – contesté antes de que mis compañeras de piso revelaran información que no estaba segura de querer compartir con él.

'Yo ahora voy a recoger a Lily y a James y saldremos por allí… si os queréis pasar, que hace mucho que no estamos y ya te echaba de menos – me guiñó un ojo.

Me echaba de menos… ¡qué mooooono! ¿Cómo podía resistirme a un chico así? Entonces salieron a la luz el ángel y el demonio colocándose en mis hombros.

'Dale otra oportunidad – me dijo el ángel.

'De eso nada, tortúrale y líate con algún amigo suyo – soltó el diablillo que había en mí - ¡o mejor aún! Mátalo y luego lo revives para seguir torturándolo…

Suspiré intentando apartar de mi mente aquellos dos bichos malos.

'Pues si decidimos ir, ya nos veremos…

Me di la vuelta y Olive y Sam comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, pero el inglés me agarró de la mano y sonriendo como un niño bueno me dijo:

'¿Estás enfadada conmigo por alguna razón? Te veo un poco distante… y cuando pasé por el piso de tus amigas Colin me mandó a la mierda como si hubiera hecho algo malo.

'¿Colin? ¿Mi ex novio Colin en casa de Maureen y Jill?

Sirius asintió. ¿Qué coño hacía Colin en casa de éstas? ¿Y por qué no me enteraba yo nunca de nada? Luego recordé que las chicas me estaban esperando y Sirius me había hecho una pregunta.

'Tú sabrás si has hecho algo por lo que debiera estar enfadada.

Me zafé rápidamente de él y bajé las escaleras como un rayo para que no le diera tiempo a alcanzarme.

Mis dos compañeras de piso me miraron cuando salí a la calle y respiré aire puro.

'¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Sam.

'¿Cómo no me habías dicho que vivía al lado? – acusé a Olive haciéndole vacío a la negra.

'Sabía que Sirius me sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué y no se me habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de que fuera mi vecino, nuestro vecino – corrigió rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzaba – sabes que siempre me desaparezco en el apartamento, no suelo andar por el descansillo y conozco a muy poca gente.

Tenía razón, en la semana que llevaba viviendo allí, aquella noche era la primera vez que veía a Olive utilizar la puerta.

'¿Qué te ha dicho? – volvió a preguntar Sam.

'Quería saber si estaba yo enfadada por algún motivo con él… - reí fríamente – no veo por qué tendría que estarlo, total _sólo_ somos amigos. Pero que él me mande señales de que somos algo más de igual porque ante todo somos amigos. Necesito andar un buen rato antes de entrar en el Sheek'as, emborracharme y darle una paliza, o liarme con otro, o las dos cosas, todavía no lo he decidido – dije poniéndome en marcha haciendo que las otras corretearan un tramo hasta alcanzarme.

'Hay una buena chupitería no muy lejos del Sheek'as – dijo Olive - ¡pero por dios, anda más despacio que tengo las piernas más cortas que vosotras!

Aminoré la marcha. La idea de la chupitería era tentadora… muy tentadora.

'¿Qué es una chupitería? – preguntó Samantha.

Olive y yo nos miramos, no sabiendo cómo podía la mujer haber sobrevivido toda su vida sin una de ellas.

'Un bar… donde sólo hay chupitos.

'¿Sólo? – la actriz parecía maravillada por la idea.

'¿Qué bebías tú en Chicago? – pregunté.

'Pues… en bares, así cubatas, pero tampoco es que el alcohol sea necesario en mi vida.

Olive y yo echamos a reír, sí la irlandesa alcohólica era yo, pero el alcohol siempre era necesario para cualquier ser humano que le encantara ir de fiesta y tuviera sus bajones.

Unos 20 minutos más tarde, Sam y yo llegamos a la chupitería, Olive después de un par de calles más había decidido desaparecerse allí.

'Éstos tacones matan y tengo que estar con ellos toda la noche… - me había dicho señalando los 10 cm. que la hacía un poco más alta y estilizada.

'Llevo ya 3 chupitos… - anuncia la dueña de la casa cuando Sam y yo llegamos.

'Yo ya me he calmado lo suficiente como para emborracharme y disfrutar de la noche, o disfrutar de la noche hasta que Sirius se materialice ante mí y yo deje de ser yo para estar poseída.

'¿Estás borracha? – pregunta Samantha.

'Rozo el puntillo, pero todavía nada… - se lamenta la castaña.

'A esta ronda invito yo – me ofrezco – danos tres chupitos de… - las miré interrogativamente - ¿piña? – las dos asintieron – pues tres de piña – le digo al camarero.

Después de cuatro chupitos (siete en el caso de Olive), las tres salimos ya algo muy felices con intenciones de llegar al Sheek'as sin perdernos y andando. En este caso era Sam la que quería ir andando, decía que había bebido demasiado. Olive y yo nos echamos una mirada de: _¡aficionados! _Mientras la pobre mujer intentaba no hacer zig-zags.

'Ya no quiero beber más – Sam se apoya en la pared – hasta por lo menos una semana, ni siquiera coca cola, voy a ir a agua pura y dura. Y el finde que viene si salimos voy a ir a cerveza como he hecho toda mi vida.

'¿Cerveza? – me escandalizo ayudándola a andar - ¡eso es para cuando quieres mantener la borrachera sin estar peor! Sam… voy a tener que darte clases de emborracharte, ¿qué os pasa a los norteamericanos?

'Que no empezamos a beber seriamente hasta que no tenemos 21.

'Ah… - Olive asiente – sí, eso explica bastantes cosas. Yo en cambio bebo desde los 18 e ilegalmente desde los… 16 o así.

Me reí pero no dije nada. Yo empecé a beber a los 14, licor de melón. Luego a los 15 empezamos con tekila y cosillas por el estilo y así me he quedado, seguramente un poco tocada, pero me encantaba el sabor amargo y dulce del alcohol que quemaba mi garganta produciendo esa sensación en mi estómago.

Pocos minutos más tarde y varias paradas en las que Sam consiguió calmarse, y su cuerpo acabó por asumir el alcohol en sangre entramos en el Sheek'as donde había tanta gente que no podías ver a nadie que no estuviera pegadísimo a ti.

'En estos casos… viene bien ser amiga de los camareros – me gritó Olive al oído.

'¿Lo eres? – contesté gritando también.

'¡No! Pero eso se soluciona en un segundo.

Cuando llegamos a la barra, Olive se abrió un par de botones de la camisa y sonriéndome pidió dos cubatas a un camarero joven e inexperto.

La noche prometía, la verdad es que había tenido suerte y el alcohol me había subido a un éxtasis que podría haberme matado si el efecto hubiera sido el inverso: podría estar deprimida porque Colin estuviera en el apartamento de Jill y Maureen, podría estar deprimida por Sirius no estar buscándome, podría estar deprimida porque hacía mucho que no ligaba…

Pero no.

Ahí estaba yo bailando en mis 20 centímetros cuadrados que me permitía el mogollón de gente que había allí.

'Hoy me apetece liarme con alguien – sentencié al oído de Sam.

'¡Pues adelante! Yo necesito ir al baño.

Creo que se desapareció porque cuando parpadeé ya no estaba allí. Olive se giró un minuto después con un cubata en la mano.

'¿Y Sam?

'En el baño. ¿Qué? ¿Ya te has hecho amiga del camarero? – le saqué la lengua.

'Manson se llama, tiene 22 y es un sol.

Me reí.

'¿Te haces a los pañales?

Olive alzó la ceja (por que sí, Olive es de las que pueden alzar solamente una) y bebiendo un trago de su vaso me miró como si la pañales fuera yo.

'Nunca subestimes lo que un niño puede hacer por ti, son jóvenes, quieren más y tú eres la maestra que tiene experiencia. Son los mejores. Mira y aprende.

Se sacó un pergamino del escote donde al parecer Manson le había dado su dirección.

'Pero es pelirrojo – dije mirándole a disgusto.

Tenía los ojos negros, el pelo muy rojo, era pálido y muy alto. Era muy alto para mí, ni hablar de lo alto que era para Olive.

'Joder… a mí los pelirrojos me ponen muchísimo. Y sí, sé que soy de las únicas pero me da igual. Más para mí, ¿no?

'¿Le has dicho tu edad?

Olive se mordió el labio inferior.

'Más o menos.

'¿Cuántos años le has dicho que tienes?

'23.

'¡Ya estoy! – Sam reapareció. Feliz. Muy feliz. Quizá demasiado feliz.

'¿Qué has tomado? – Olive la agarró por el codo - ¿no será ninguna sustancia ilegal, no?

La negra se rió.

'El sexo no es ilegal.

'Vaya por dios… - murmuramos Olive y yo a la vez.

'¡Pero qué zorra eres! ¿En los baños del Sheek'as? ¿Sabes que se pasa droga por ahí? ¿Y lo antihigiénico que es? – le grité al oído por encima de la música.

Dos o tres personas a mi alrededor se giraron a mirarme.

'¿Y quién es él? – Olive se puso de puntillas y nos empujó unos metros metiéndonos en la marea de personas y alejándonos de la barra donde estaba Manson que tenía que guardar buena imagen y buen recuerdo de su futura maestra en la cama.

'Nadie – murmuró Sam, por lo que en realidad no le oímos, le leímos los labios.

La bajita de la casa y yo nos miramos. No, no nos conocíamos mucho y Sam parecía bastante reacia a contarnos sus temas amorosos, así que con una mirada acordamos no insistir, quizá la mujer tuviera un pequeño secreto que tarde o temprano nos querría desvelar, o quizá no.

'Bueno, hoy es día de pinzar por lo que veo – dijo Olive – Sam ya ha caído, yo hoy quiero con el pezqueñín de la barra y parece ser que hoy te reencuentras con Sirius.

Acabé mi cubata de un trago.

'Ya… pero todavía no he decidido si quiero perdonarle o no.

'Pero, ¿perdonarle el qué si erais sólo amigos? – Olive preguntó lo que yo no quería oír porque todos sabemos que las borrachas en estado ebrio tenemos tendencia a exagerar, sentirnos el centro del mundo y a ser una melodramáticas.

'Bien, bien… - miré a mi alrededor en busca de un chico, cualquier chico, con el que liarme.

Un moreno a dos metros me sonrió. Demasiado alto.

A mi derecha un rubio fuertote me tocó el culo al pasar y me guiñó un ojo cuando me giré a mirar. Muy descarado.

Un chico con el pelo azul guapísimo pasó a mi lado y sonriendo se acercó a su novia y la besó. Chico con novia.

Entonces vi a un chico de espaldas, que parecía muy guapo, no muy alto, castaño claro o rubio… joder, cada día veía peor, tendría que ir a mirarme la vista. Y ahí fui disparada, haciéndoles un gesto Sam y a Olive que estaban más a bailar y a reírse que a mirar a quién había fichado yo. Respiré hondo y sonreí, total estaba un poco más que el puntillo, mañana aquello sólo sería un recuerdo divertido y difuso. Le di un golpecillo en el hombro.

'¡Sue, guapa!

No me lo podía creer, aquello no podía ser real. Colin. Mi ex. Colin. Había sido lo suficientemente idiota y cegata como para ir a ver a Colin para ligar con él, aquello era deprimente. Disimular, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Después de todo nadie sabía que había ido con intenciones de ligar, podría haber ido perfectamente donde Colin para saludarle porque estaba borracha y de todas formas era Colin, mi pequeño y guapísimo Colin. Con sus pequeños ojos y aquel amor por el alcohol que habíamos compartido por cuatro años, que se decían pronto. Fuera lo bobo que fuera, siempre le querría.

'¡Cuánto tiempo!

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le abracé.

'¿Has bebido un poco demasiado, no Sue?

'¿Y tú no? – le saqué la lengua.

'Ya no bebo.

Fruncí el ceño. Y se empezó a reír.

'¡Que te lo crees tú! – me cogió por la cintura y me dio un beso en el pelo – ¡ay mi niña! Igual de inocente que siempre.

Era verdad, yo era una crédula, me tragaba absolutamente todo lo que la gente me contara, y precisamente por eso la mitad de Londres y la otra mitad de Dublín se reía de mí por ser así.

'¿Con quién has venido? – se giró, seguramente en busca de Maureen y Jill.

'Mis compañeras de piso. ¿Y tú?

'Amigos – dijo alzando los hombros.

Miré a los chicos con los que estaba, ninguno me sonaba. ¡Qué rápido cambia de amigos desde que ya no estamos juntos!

'¿Y de qué los conoces?

Cogió a un chico con gafas y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonriendo dijo:

'A Joseph hace un par de años que le conozco del trabajo, pero hasta hace un mes o así no habíamos trabajado juntos.

El sujeto era feo de cojones, era el típico imbécil sin amigos que sale con cualquiera que le invite a un trago, y ese cualquiera parecía ser Colin.

'Ése es Brandon, primo de Joseph.

Brandon era normal, con una camisa normal, una cara normal, un cuerpo normal. No era mono, era demasiado común.

'Este es Mikey, también es irlandés.

Hombre… Mikey tenía su cosa, bajito, buen porte, no muy guapo pero con unos ojos increíbles, mi tipo desde luego no era, pero… una noche es una noche.

'Y ahora viene Calvin que ha ido un momento al baño.

Calvin era otro cantar, un clon de Will Smith, y aunque tampoco era mi tipo… no me importaría nada ser utilizada por Kalvin con tal de ser utilizada. Después de echar un par de bailes con Colin me fui con Sam y Olive y les puse al día de los posibles fichajes del grupo de mi ex.

'Pero… son amigos de Colin – dijo Sam.

'Ya. Pero él tiene una amante y mira yo qué maja soy. Así que el karma me va a dejar que yo me líe con quien quiera sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de Colin, y si los tiene y le jode, mejor.

'¡Sirius a las 3! – gritó de pronto Olive.

Pero claro, Olive estaba delante de mí, por lo que sus tres no eran mis tres y todo creó tal confusión que gracias a dios que el Sheek'as estaba abarrotado de gente porque pasó a menos de un metro y no me vio. Yo, evidentemente me agaché y vi las piernas de Lily, las de James y las de Peter pasar. Ni rastro de Remus ni de ninguno de los amigos que había conocido en la fiesta cuyos nombres, evidentemente, no recuerdo.

Huimos en dirección contraria en cuanto los perdí de vista y nos quedamos al lado de las chimeneas por donde llegaba la gente. Sí, allí hacía más calor, pero también había más sitio para bailar, así que…

'¡Voy a ir a por una cerveza! – le grité a Olive al oído.

'Aquí te esperamos – me contestó en el mismo tono.

A medio camino de la barra noté como alguien pasaba su mano muy despacio por mi cadera. Y cuando me giré rápida y veloz para zafarme de Sirius me di cuenta que no era él.

'¿Calvin, no?

Sonrió, sin hablar.

'Tú eres la ex novia de Colin, ¿verdad? Que estuvisteis juntos cuatro añitos… - me dijo al oído.

'¿De qué le conoces?

'Del gimnasio.

Me reí, sin imaginarme a Colin haciendo pesas o algo por el estilo. No estaba precisamente en forma, ya tenía sus tapitas del bar a flor de piel. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba le había visto más delgado…

'Bueno… voy a por una cerveza – dije señalando la barra.

'Te invito.

Me cogió de la mano y empujando a la gente llegamos en escasos 20 segundos.

'Aquí tienes – añadió teniéndome una Heineken.

No dije nada, pero a mí el sabor de las Heinekens no era algo que me hiciera demasiada gracia, sí, me la bebería, pero… un poco a disgusto.

'¿Y sales con alguien? – me preguntó Calvin.

No supe qué contestar, porque no, con Sirius no salía, pero aquel chico… sí, era un clon del señor Smith pero no acababa de convencerme, había algo en él que hacía que no me fiara de él.

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar porque se me acercó peligrosamente antes de que respondiera y muy, muy despacio comenzó a besarme el cuello.

_Estoy perdida_, pensé.

Porque venga, admitámoslo, por mucho que desconfíe de un tipo como Calvin, mientras siga teniendo el físico que tiene, su forma de ser siempre quedará a la sombra de lo que las mujeres ven: un clon de Will Smith.

Empujada por este movimiento de atracción hacia el Príncipe de Bell-Air versión dos fui yo quien ladeó el cuello para acercarme más a sus labios, y el resultado fue nefasto. No sé si era el tamaño de los labios que comparado con mi pequeña boca no encajaba, que movía la lengua sin ningún sentido y bastante… mal, o simplemente que algo en mi subconsciente me decía que ese tío era imbécil, pero la cosa no funcionó. No me detuve, soy educada y espero a que un beso termine para buscar cualquier excusa y largarme de allí.

Pero el beso no terminó. Calvin me agarró por la cintura mientras me seguía besando y me empujó contra una pared después de hacerse un hueco entre la gente. A mil años luz de mis compañeras de piso que seguramente ya habrían comenzado a preguntarme dónde estaba.

Que aparezca Sirius y me rescate, por favor… como aquella vez que volví a ver a Colin después de que hubiéramos cortado y no había tema… ¿Y qué pensaría Colin de todo esto? ¿Liarme con un amigo suyo sería algo que él consideraría un golpe bajo? Bueno… ¡él tenía una amante y además me había dejado! ¡La víctima era yo!

Me lo imaginé allí delante contemplando la escena, loco de celos, con aquella vena que se le hinchaba en el cuello cuando se cabreaba. No fue una buena idea todo aquello, porque la ira hizo que besara a Calvin con más pasión, él lo tomó como un gesto de lujuria y entre jadeos me susurró la posibilidad de ir al baño.

'No – contesté secamente.

Se apartó de golpe y me miró a los ojos, para ver si estaba bromeando.

'¿No quieres ir al baño conmigo o no quieres ir al baño?

Buena pregunta… la respuesta ideal sería: no quiero echar un polvo contigo. ¡Pero cualquiera se lo dice a un tío que de un manotazo te manda a cuatro metros!

¡Tonterías! ¡Tenía mi varita! Pero estaba en el escote… un lugar un tanto sensual como para dirigir mis dedos a él y que Calvin dirija su mirada a mi varita, o mejor dicho, al lugar en el que se encontraba colocada.

'No quiero – finalicé por decir, dejando al hombre tal cual.

Pasé por debajo de su brazo derecho que estaba contra la pared. A mí me había sonado a despedida, ni darme la vuelta ni decirle adiós, ni que fuéramos amigos.

'Espera un momento – me agarró del codo - ¿me has hecho perder el tiempo para nada?

Me mordí el labio, no sabiendo muy bien cómo disculparme por haberle hecho perder su tiempo (y el mío.)

'No eres mi tipo.

Frunció el ceño, como si lo que acabara de oír no pudiera ser cierto.

'¿Cómo no voy a ser tu tipo? ¿Y qué ha sido ésto? – señaló la pared donde nos habíamos estado liando.

'Un pasatiempo… mira lo siento mucho Calvin, pero no…

Fue entonces cuando su mirada cambió. Sus ojos negros se tornaron malévolos y se enfadó.

'¿Tú, una puta extranjera, vas a dejarme a mí? ¿Aquí tirado? – me agarró de la cintura y me presionó contra él – vamos a ir al baño – sonó a orden y no me gustó nada.

¿Dónde coño estaba mi Sirius Superman? ¡Si aparecía ahora le perdonaría que se hubiera liado con todo el bar!

'No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Y ser Irlandesa es algo de lo que estoy orgullosa.

Marcó la mandíbula y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie estaba a nuestra conversación. Aproveché aquel momento para coger mi varita y empuñarla con fuerza. Tenía la partida perdida, si se atrevía a tocarme le iba a lanzar un crucio en sus partes nobles.

Me agarró por el brazo separándose un poco de mí.

'Eres una calienta pollas.

'Madura – mascullé, soltándome y alejándome de aquel doble de mal a muerte del famoso actor.

'¿Dónde estabas? – alguien me agarró por la cintura de forma protectora. Y al igual que hacía tres meses con la conversación de Colin, habían intervenido de la misma manera.

Pero cuando alcé la mirada no me encontré a ningún moreno guapísimo. Ni siquiera era Colin. Sabía que el tipo me sonaba de algo, pero de qué… ya podía ser un misterio. Quizá fuera alguien de _Seashell _o simplemente un chico que me había visto en peligro y… ¡John! Se llamaba John fijo y le había conocido un día en el Sheek'as. Luego había hablado con él otro día… aunque no recordaba la conversación, quizá debería de dejar de beber…

El rubio me alejó de Calvin y después de darle las gracias busqué a Samantha y a Olive con la mirada, seguían en el mismo lugar que las había dejado, Sam más borracha y Olive más saltarina (el alcohol seguía corriendo por sus venas).

'¿Eres John, verdad? Muchísimas gracias, de nuevo, por haberme salvado la vida. Bueno, le habría matado de todas formas – señalé mi varita – pero es que los tíos parece ser que no entendéis un no por respuesta.

'Yo no.

'Perdona… mi mala memoria – me sentía culpable, porque estaba segura de haber tenido esta conversación ya con él, y después de haberme salvado de Calvin - ¿pero de qué nos conocemos exactamente?

'Te invité a una cerveza hace ya siglos, luego estuviste hablando conmigo otro día, y hace un par de semanas nos volvimos a encontrar.

'Vamos que no nos conocemos de nada en concreto, sólo de estar por el Sheek'as.

Asintió sonriente.

'¿Quieres venirte con mis amigas y conmigo? Es que he estado desaparecida un buen rato, e iba a dar señales de vida.

'Yo me iba ya para casa…

'¿Tan pronto? ¿Qué hora es?

'Las 04.00.

'Bueno… sí, un poco tarde sí que es. Pues… supongo que nos veremos por aquí y te invitaré a una cerveza.

'Encantado – sonrió y se acercó a mí.

Me quedé quieta, petrificada, y sólo pude oír cómo se me aceleraba el corazón durante dos o tres latidos.

Todo volvió a cobrar vida cuando me di cuenta que sólo me estaba dando dos besos.

'Nos veremos la semana que viene John.

'¿Qué? – se giró de golpe, divertido.

'El fin de semana que viene – especifiqué.

'Ya… ¿cómo me has llamado?

Otra vez no… por favor… otra vez no… ¡estúpida memoria de mierda!

'¿John? – puse cara de pena, para que se compadeciera de mí.

'Me llamo Sean. ¿Cuántas veces necesitarás que te lo repita para recordarlo?

'Esta será la última, lo juro.

Volvió a sonreír, divertido.

'Pues hasta la semana que viene.

Giré 180 grados y fui donde mis amigas me esperaban.

'¡Menos mal que sólo ibas a por algo de beber! – me dijo Sam riéndose y apoyándose en mí.

'¿Qué tal os lo estáis pasando?

'¡Me alegro muchísimo de haber salido! – gritó Olive por encima de la música.

Quería hablar con alguien de lo que acababa de pasar con Calvin, de lo utilizada y tonta que me sentía. Pero no encontraba a nadie con quien desahogarme. Mis compañeras de piso estaban borrachas, Sirius seguramente estaría por la zona, pero no estaba de humor para sus carantoñas, Colin ni pensarlo y Maureen y Jill no habían salido, porque de haberlo hecho me habrían llamado para que las acompañara. ¿Quién me quedaba? Suspiré, visualizando mi aliado ideal: la almohada.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente no fue porque el cansancio hubiera desaparecido, ni porque me sintiera feliz por haberme liado con un chico. (¿Feliz?)

Fueron los gritos de Olive los que me despertaron.

'¡NIÑATO DE MIERDA! ¡FUERA DE MI CAMA! ¡Y DE MI CASA!

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto al mismo tiempo que Sam que tenía su rizado pelo negro a lo afro.

'¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

La respuesta salió disparada de la habitación de Olive: era Manson, el camarero yougurín.

Presenciamos su marcha y las dos fuimos a cotillear a la habitación de Olive.

'¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó la actriz.

'Estos mocosos mentirosos… - refunfuñaba Olive mientras abría la ventana para airear su cuarto.

'¿Qué ha pasado? – inquirí.

'Con su madre se tendría que ir… mira que hay que ser imbécil – seguía mascullando la bajita.

Sam y yo nos miramos.

'¿Olive?

'¡18 añitos y virgen! ¡VIRGEN! ¡Me había dicho que tenía 23! Yo que soy boba y me lo creo todo… arrrrg…

'Hombre… carita de nene tenía – digo yo intentado recordar su cara.

'¡Me podríais haber avisado! – se quejó Olive.

Sam y yo nos miramos. Ojos como platos. ¡Vaya morro que tenía! Era ella la que se quería liar con pezkeñines, luego nosotras las culpables de no haberle avisado que era realmente "pequeñito".

'¿Sue? – me oí llamar del salón por la voz de Maureen.

¿Un domingo? ¿Maureen en mi casa? ¿Qué pasaba? Salí rápidamente al recibidor y la vi en pijama.

'Me han llamado de tu trabajo. Tienen una emergencia.

Fruncí el ceño.

'¿Quién ha llamado?

'Un tal Raúl. Al parecer peces gordos van a ir a vuestro restaurante, han avisado hace poco y… no sé por qué parecía asustado.

'¡Muchas gracias cariño! ¿Te ha despertado? – miré su pijama.

'No, estaba viendo la tele en el salón… - me explicó.

'Oye ya lo siento, en cuanto tenga teléfono daré mi número para las emergencias… es que eso de que no se comuniquen con lechuzas me parece un problemilla…

Me dio un beso en el pelo y desapareció. Tenía unas enormes ojeras. ¿Habrían salido de fiesta sin mí? No era momento de ocuparme de ese asunto. Que Raúl me llamara significaba problemas, así que me lancé a la ducha para aparecerme al trabajo unos 45 minutos más tarde.

Fue la jefa pequeñita y matona Mary quien salió a recibirme.

'El ministro ha decidido tomarse el día libre y venir a comer aquí con unos amigos – me señaló una enorme mesa en el centro del gran comedor – hoy cada uno va a ir más por libre, Raúl te supervisará, pero sólo pide su ayuda cuando realmente la necesites. Y ahora al curro – me ordenó.

Me precipité a la cocina y me cambié de ropa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

'¿Alguna vez había pasado algo así?

Raúl niega mientras mira un cangrejo y decide la manera más rápida de poder sacar su interior.

'Y lo peor, y que Mary todavía no sabe, es que casi no queda comida en la nevera. Fred, el de contabilidad había hecho los cálculos con la gente que solía venir a comer los domingos. Tenemos comida para unas 100 personas, pero resulta que el ministro trae unas 50. ¿De dónde coño sacamos comida para 50 personas más un domingo?

'¡¿Pero eso no es ilegal?!

Raúl coge al cangrejo y me mira a los ojos. Sonríe.

'Más o menos… pero con lo que se ahorra, nuestros bolsillos suben como la espuma.

Abrí la boca escandalizada.

'¿Se te ocurre algo para sacar comida para 50 personas de la nada?

'¿Pizzas?

'¡Mary no tiene que enterarse!

_Tengo una varita en mi bolsillo. Se supone que soy la reina de esta cocina sólo por eso. _Pero por mucho que me repetí esta frase no funcionó. Un poquito de imaginación para la cocina… sólo un poquito.

'¡Han llegado! – gritó Claire, una de las camareras.

Los diez cocineros y siete camareros que estábamos en las cocinas fuimos disparados hacia las puertas para poder ver al ministro de magia. El corazón se me paró dos veces: junto al ministro inglés, estaba nuestro ministro de magia. (Vez una). Aquello no era ninguna reunión de amigos, era una cena de negocios camufla bajo una comida amistosa, y dos asientos a la derecha del ministro de magia estaba Sirius, el auror que hacía función de guarda espaldas. (Vez dos). ¿Qué le había hecho yo al destino para que me tratara así?


	6. Capítulo 6

Os pediré perdón aunque no me creáis y lo hago en serio

Os pediré perdón aunque no me creáis y lo hago en serio. He pensado incluso en dejar la historia muerta por un tiempo y subir un capítulo o varios, más decentes y largos que éste, pero no podía dejaros más tiempo sin nada más… me da vergüenza, en serio.

¿excusas? Pues vinieron los exámenes de febrero, aprobé todas, ahora se acerca junio… demasiado rápido para mi gusto. Luego en marzo me fui a nueva york de vacaciones y allí fue donde más o menos acabé el capítulo a mano. Y luego… pues entre que salía de fiesta y hacía trabajos. Excusas, lo sé.

En realidad la historia ya la tengo pensada, lo único que tiene q ser escrita.

¿qué tal vosotras? ¿vuestras vidas? ¿mucho trabajo/estudio? Comprenderé no recibir ningún review porque en realidad he tardado tanto que os da igual lo que le pase a sue.

Ya sabéis, Sue, la protagonista a la que le acaba de dejar el novio, que cogió a Sirius de chico comodín y un día se lo encontró liándose con otra… ¡hombres!

Resumen del capítulo anterior: pues sirius acaba de descubrir que él y sue son vecinos. Sue, y sus compañeras de piso olive y sam y acaba liándose con un amigo de su ex, colin, que es un clon de will smith. Él acaba pasándose de listo y de la nada aparece sean, el chico que de vez en cuando se encuentra siempre con ella en el sheek'as. Por otro lado, olive, la dueña de la casa, acaba liándose con un jovenzuelo. Maureen aparece en el piso de sue el domingo por la mañana para decirle que en el restaurante en el que trabajan necesitan su ayuda, la protagonista desaparece allí y se da cuenta que el ministro muggle y el mágico han quedado allí. Y evidentemente… Sirius está como guarda espaldas en su papel de auror… además el restaurante no tiene comida suficiente para todos los comensales… y nada, aquí tenéis el capitulillo, prometo no tardar tanto y esta vez, aunque no me creáis, lo digo en serio.

La respuesta a los reviews en un review a mí misma! Muaksss!!

**5. Capítulo 5**

'Sirius está ahí – le susurré a Raúl.

El hombre me miró como apenado.

'Toda la mala suerte va a por ti – suspiró – deberíamos salir más tú y yo, a ver si así consigo que la buena suerte que no va a donde ti me llegue a mí.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

'¡Pero qué gracioso andas hoy!

'¡A TRABAJAR! – aulló Mary al vernos a todos mirar a los clientes – EL QUE NO ESTÉ HACIENDO ALGO YA ¡¡DESPEDIDO!!

Todos corrimos a nuestros puestos y yo comencé a cocer el arroz.

'¿Más cantidad de arroz, menos de comida? – pregunté a Raúl.

'Ya, aún, así necesitamos más comida, mucha más…

Miré a mi alrededor en armarios, grandes despensas y todo tipo de neveras y de repente se me ocurrió, utilizar mi maldición para aliarme.

'Tengo una idea – le murmuré a Raúl mientras le ayudaba a cortar las patas de los cangrejos. Mary pasó por allí revisando todo, probando lo que ya estaba listo y gritando a los camareros y a los cocineros que el nombre del restaurante estaba ahora en nuestras manos.

'Dime – me dijo el dominicano.

'Puedo decirle a Sirius que tenemos un problema y así nos ayudará a que la mayoría de la gente que él conoce elija lo que nosotros queremos. No tenemos suficiente pescado, ¿verdad?

Raúl asintió.

'Podemos hacer mucha salsa con yogur y limón, que es espesa, echar poco pescado y acompañarlo con tortitas que llenan mucho, nos sobran huevos y harina.

Se giró despacio sonriendo, maravillado, le brillaban los ojos.

'¡SUE! ¡TE QUIERO! – me abrazó teniendo cuidado de no tocarme con sus manos sucias de comida y me dio un beso en la frente – Si fuera hetero estaría enamorado de ti. Nos has salvado la vida.

'¿QUÉ ES ÉSTO?

Mary estaba a nuestro lado, mirándonos muy, muy seriamente.

'Verás Mary, Sue ha aprendido muy rápido y…

'No me esperaba ésto de ti Raúl – se acercó a nosotros muy despacio, parecía cansada, triste, agobiada, no daba tanto miedo – te necesito – murmuró – la cocina tiene que ser supervisada por mí, pero eres tú quien está al mando de todo el mundo. Si no les das ejemplo la situación se nos va de las manos. Por favor, por favor… compórtate, eres el sou-chef, haznos estar orgullosos de haberte elegido bien.

Raúl asintió y se dio la vuelta para seguir trabajando.

'Pobrecita… - me dijo bajito cuando vio que Mary estaba a una distancia prudencial – está estresadísima. Cuando acabes con el cangrejo que tienes entre manos, ve y dile lo que me has dicho a Claire, que es la camarera…

'Ya sé quién es, tengo mala memoria, pero me acuerdo de las caras.

'Bueno pues dile lo que has pensado y ella sabrá qué hacer, y a quién dirigirse. Luego habla con Roger, y él irá discretamente a hablar con todos y nos pondremos de acuerdo con quién tiene que hacer cada cosa sin que Mary se de cuenta, llegará un momento en el que explotará e irá a su despacho y saldrá solamente para emergencias.

'¿No tendría ella que estar cocinando también?

Raúl se mordió el labio inferior.

'Procuraremos hacerle ver que todo está bajo control y así no tendrá que salir de su despacho nada más que para darse una vuelta por el comedor y comprobar que todo está perfecto y a todo el mundo le gusta lo que ha pedido.

Dejé mi cangrejo, me lavé las manos, miré el arroz que había dejado a fuego lento y fui a hablar con Claire y con Roger, volví a comprobar el arroz. Raúl vino y haciendo como que miraba lo que yo hacía murmuró:

'Tienes que encontrar alguna manera de hablar con tu Sirius, sin que nadie se de cuenta y contarle lo que pasa.

Y éso era lo más fácil y lo más difícil del asunto. Llamar la atención de Sirius era lo más fácil, un toquecito de varita y sabría que le llamaba, pero qué decirle después de haber "huido" de sus preguntas sobre por qué ya no éramos íntimos… era otro asunto.

Cuando vi que Mary estaba bastante alejada y yo salía de su ángulo de visión saqué la varita del escote y lancé unas pocas chispas blancas hacia Sirius. Sí, fui discreta, y no, no me vio nadie. ¿Por quién me tomáis?

Giró la cabeza, confuso, sin saber de dónde provenía ese calor, miró a sus compañeros de mesa (una sola mujer pude distinguir entre tanto hombre. ¡Machistas!) Hasta que le dio por mirar a la derecha y me vio. Me guiñó un ojo seductor y siguió charlando con su compañero.

'Este tío es subnormal. ¡Psit! – intenté llamar su atención varias veces hasta que finalmente se dio por aludido y me miró, le hice señas para que se acercara y excusándose por levantarse se acercó hacia mí. Yo salí de la cocina y le llevé a la puerta de los lavabos masculinos (que todos sabemos que Mary si aparecía, no entraría allí).

'¿Qué haces, nena?

'Tengo un problema y necesito que me ayudes.

'Oh… - Sirius puso cara de sorprendido.

'¿Qué pensabas que…? – luego me di cuenta de la situación, de haberlo arrastrado al cuarto de baño después de haber llamado su atención durante un buen rato. Bueno su problema era si había entendido mal mis señales – Mira, en la cocina estamos faltos de marisco, necesito que convenzas a tus compañeros de que coman tortitas.

'¿Tortitas?

'Sí, sí, te lo cuento en otro momento. ¿Pero serás capaz de convencerlos?

'Uhm… sí, supongo.

'¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Pensé en abrazarle, luego en darle la mano, pero nada me convencía, así que le sonreí, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Entré en la cocina a la vez que Mary cerraba la puerta de su despacho de un portazo.

'Manos a la obra, todos listos – dije en voz alta.

Cuando millones de horas más tarde, demasiados minutos y segundos después, cuando todos se fueron, yo acabé de limpiar mi parte de la cocina, metimos todo en el lavavajillas y me senté en una silla para poder respirar y descansar. Mary se había ido junto con los clientes, después de felicitarnos por saber afrontar ese día con valentía y blablabla… yo sólo podía pensar en un sofá o en mi cama. Me cambié de ropa y salí de allí para encontrarme un Sirius apoyado en la acera de en frente, sonriendo.

'¿Buen día, guapa? – me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo suspiré para mis adentros, no pudiendo soportar su compañía si se iba a poner en plan seductor. – Por fin te he podido pillar, ahora que sabía que ibas a salir de trabajar tarde o temprano. Aunque tenía miedo que te desaparecieras, pero supongo que tus compañeros de trabajo se habrían extrañado si no saliera por esa puerta, ¿no?

Asentí.

'Ayer cuando nos encontramos en el descansillo que me dijiste que irías al Sheek'as luego no te vi. ¿Fuisteis? Yo estuve con éstos, pero tampoco volvimos muy tarde que al día siguiente porque claro… yo tenía la comida, aunque no sabía que sería en tu restaurante, si no te habría dicho.

Me pasó el brazo por los hombros para hacerme ir, quizá, más despacio y poder tenerme más controlada. A mí me daba igual todo lo que dijera, quería sentarme y cerrar los ojos.

'Sigues sin haberme dicho qué te pasa.

'Te vi liándote con otra.

Esperaba una disculpa, quizá que lo negara. De todo menos lo que dijo:

'¿Me viste?

Abrí la boca exasperada, cansada.

'¡Claro que te vi! ¡Estabas en medio del Sheek'as! ¡Los dos salimos por los mismo sitios! ¿Cómo no te iba a ver?

Se quedó en silencio. Supongo que meditando qué iba a decirme. Pero no dijo nada. Pasamos varios minutos en silencio y finalmente hablé yo:

'Sé que no habíamos puesto límites, sé que éramos una especie de amigos con derecho a roce, pero lo que más me jodió es cómo me dejaste tirada. Te necesitaba como soporte para no pensar en Colin, y tu actitud de irte con otra u otras, no ayudó.

'Lo siento de verdad princesa, no sabía que fuera tan importante para ti.

'¡Y NO LO ERES! – grité – Necesitaba a alguien con quien liarme para no sentirme sola y dejada por el idiota de Colin.

Frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera algo. Carraspeó un par de veces mientras seguíamos andando. Yo acelerando el paso para deshacerme de él lo antes posible.

'¿Quieres venirte a mi piso y vemos una peli o algo?

Nunca entendí por qué no le di un puñetazo en aquel momento. Pero estábamos en una calle muy transitada y yo quería más que un _lo siento_. Así que le miré con odio y me fui de allí rápidamente, hacia un callejón donde poder desaparecerme e huir de aquel inepto.

'¡Espera Sue! – corrió detrás de mí.

'Llámame Suzzane – solté con un tono ácido.

'¿Estás enfadada? ¿En serio? – se paró en seco. Sorprendido por mi respuesta.

'¡ES QUE PARECES SUBNORMAL! – aullé fuera de mí dándome la vuelta.

'Pues no entiendo… - murmuró mirando al suelo – te molestas porque me lío con otras y ahora que te ofrezco venir a mi casa, que hemos comprado un televisor, que es una cosa muggle la mar de curiosa, no sé si habrás oído hablar de ello. Pero mira…

'¡Por dios! – me desaparecí en mi casa, donde no había nadie.

¿Olive y Sam se habían ido a cenar sin mí? O quizá cada una se hubiera ido por su lado con amigos a tomar algo. Pero Sam era nueva en la ciudad y Olive después de que su prometido se liara con otra, carecía de ellos. Se habían tenido que ir sin mí. ¡Qué desgracia! ¡Necesitaba la fuerza de voluntad de otros para resistirme a aquel morenazo!

Pero aquel morenazo no llegó.

Esperé durante dos minutos a que se apareciera en mi apartamento, pero no lo hizo. ¡El muy cabrón no venía! Así que me encerré en la cocina y di un portazo. Saqué huevos, harina, leche y mantequilla para hacer un pastel y poder olvidarme de todo. Fue entonces cuando oí a alguien aparecerse en el salón. No me moví, no sé exactamente por qué. Tenía un huevo entre manos y estaba separando el blanco de la yema. Acabé rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo y me lavé las manos.

'¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Sirius mientras yo me las secaba en el trapo de la cocina.

'¡Aquí esperando como una idiota a que vinieras a pedirme perdón o algo!

Cuando recuerdo esa escena a veces me pregunto por qué soy tan sincera.

'¡Joder! Pensaba que te habrías ido a cualquier otro sitio menos tu casa. He vuelto al restaurante, he ido a casa de Maureen y Jill, he dado un par de vueltas desapareciéndome en sitios a los que yo iría si fuera tú. Y luego he pensado que quizá hubieras venido a tu casa.

'Cómo te complicas la vida.

'He intentado pensar como lo haría una mujer.

'Y se nota que lo has clavado.

Nos miramos ferozmente y oímos ese "pop" de que alguien acababa de llegar. Era la guapísima Sam. Nos vio a los dos, yo cocinando, Sirius en frente, tenso ambiente, miradas de odio.

'Hola chicos… yo me voy a mi cuarto, no os preocupéis por mí.

'No te entiendo – Sirius se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos.

'No hace falta que lo hagas.

Recogí lo máximo que pude para seguir cocinando más tarde.

'¿Y qué quieres de mí?

'Una puta simple explicación.

'Pues… joder no sé. No sé si me gustas… - ¿podía ser Sirius tan subnormal? – No quiero novias, vivo bien, mi trabajo a veces es una locura y un tanto peligroso.

'¡QUE NO TE HE DICHO ÉSO! Quiero que me digas qué fue lo que vi. Yo no quiero salir contigo.

'¿No? – parecía ofendido.

'Acabo de salir de una relación de cuatro años.

Otro "pop" sonó y Olive apareció en la cocina.

'¿Pelea? Pues fuera de aquí, estoy cabreada con el mundo y no estoy de humor para escuchar vuestras peleas.

'Vamos a mi casa, que yo sepa Peter y Remus no estarán.

Su casa era más grande que la nuestra. La cocina era ligeramente más pequeña, pero el salón tenía mucha más luz y el cuarto de Sirius, que fue el único que vi, era más grande que el de Olive.

'A ver Sue, la chica esa era una tía buena que me calentó – espetó en cuanto cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un portazo - ¿Éso quería oír? Porque no tiene ningún sentido.

'Eres mi aspirina contra el dolor. Me da igual que te líes con otras mientras estés aquí.

'¿Me utilizas?

Sonreí. Era un modo de decirlo.

'No sé si éso me gusta.

'Cómo os explicáis los hombres… necesito un chico, me da igual que seamos con derecho a roce o no.

Frunció el ceño y asintió, despacio. Me tendió la mano, sonriendo.

'¿Amigos?

'Amigos.

Entonces me empujó contra la pared y nos besamos. No, Sirius y yo no tenemos remedio.

El fin de semana siguiente Maureen, Jill y yo fuimos a comer juntas. Quise evitar la tensión de la casa. Olive estaba completamente insoportable desde el domingo, cuando ella y Sam fueron a tomar algo y se encontraron con el ex novio de Olive y su mejor amiga, quienes con buenas intenciones explicaron a todo el bar que se iban a casar y que ella estaba embarazada. Olive se levantó de la mesa y les dio un tortazo a cada uno. Sam huyó rápidamente. Tuvimos que aguantar el horrible mal humor, rabia y odio de Olive durante toda la semana. Hasta que el viernes salió de fiesta y al parecer triunfó porque cuando salí para comer el sábado, ella aún no había vuelto.

Sam tenía ensayo general aquel día y estrenarían la obra el martes. Prometí pasarme el lunes para ver los gritos de la directora y a todos los maravillosos actores en acción.

Cuando llegué al restaurante japonés en el que habíamos quedado (Jill había insistido muchísimo) vi que como siempre había llegado demasiado puntual. Como irlandesas llevamos en la sangre lo que llegar tarde, pero yo me había acostumbrado a Inglaterra, y sólo llegaba 10 minutos tarde. Las dos guarras me dejaron esperando 15 más.

'¿Pronto otra vez? – Jill me dio un beso en el pelo. – Tienes que aprender a caminar cuando quedas con nosotras. Tendrías que saberlo.

Gruñí. Siempre la misma historia.

'¿Qué tal te trata la vida? Hace dos semanas que no sabemos nada de ti.

'Ni yo de vosotras.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Y esos tonos en defensiva?

'¿Qué vais a pedir? – inquirí.

Cuando 15 minutos más tarde nos trajeron lo que queríamos, una ensalada para Jill, arroz muy picante para Maureen y sushi para mí, comenzaron las preguntas.

'¿Qué tal en Seashell? – Maureen sonrió, ansiosa por novedades.

Le conté el buen ambiente y compañerismo, lo creativos que eran y por supuesto lo sucedido el domingo anterior.

'¿Y habéis vuelto? – Jill movió su ensalada y me miró. Parecía cansada, aquel azul frío de sus ojos parecía inhumano.

'Mhmmm… no sabría decirte. Desde luego no estamos saliendo.

'Ah, ¿no? ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? – preguntó Maureen astutamente.

'Pues que yo puedo liarme con otros y él con otras, pero le necesito como amigo después de mi ruptura con Colin. Necesito apoyo varonil.

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, pero fue Jill quien me tendió la trampa.

'¿Cuántas veces os habéis acostado juntos esta semana?

'Pues no lo sé – y era verdad.

'¿Dos?

Me reí. ¿DOS? Éso era el aperitivo.

'¿Más? – Maureen abrió más los ojos lo que resaltó su cara de sapo - ¿Cuatro?

'No me digas… - Jill sonrió con malicia - ¿todos los días?

Asentí y me sentí un poco culpable.

'Éso es insano – la rubia movió su ensalada otra vez.

'Todo lo contrario, guapa.

Los polvos con Sirius eran los mejor del día. Quizá fuera un poco locura, pero éso era lo mejor. Aquel desenfreno y necesidad por el otro. Y sólo era éso, sexo amistoso.

'¿Y vosotras qué tal? ¿Sigues con tu novio, Jill?

Dejó de masticar lechuga y encarnó las cejas, sorprendida.

'Luke o algo así, ¿no?

'¡Oh, sí, sí! Seguimos, felices. Todo bien.

'Me gustaría conocerle y darle el visto bueno – le guiñé un ojo y sonrió.

'Yo ya ves – Maureen tomó la palabra – de aquí para allá. Hoy planeo liarme con un moreno de ojos negros.

'¿Y éso?

'Ahora voy por categorías. Es más fácil. ¿Te vienes hoy al Sheek'as?

Pensé en mi polvo de la noche con Sirius, tendría que aplazarse.

'De acuerdo, pero cuéntame eso de las categorías.

'Pues mira, si elijo ya cómo quiero que sea el chico, es más fácil salir en su busca.

'¿Y si no encuentras que te gusten?

'Siempre encuentro.

Y es que Maureen no podía pedir mucho y siempre había alguien dispuesto a liarse con cualquiera. No me interpretéis mal, la chica es un cielo y la quiero muchísimo, y quizá dependiendo de cómo se pintara y tuviera el pelo cortado, no estaba del todo mal. Pero seguía sin ser guapa.

Quedamos a las ocho, pasaría por su casa y allí calentaríamos motores, hacía mucho que no bebía a la irlandesa.

Volví a mi apartamento andando, por dar un paseo y refrescarme un poco. Cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer, me fui a un callejón y me desaparecí en casa donde encontré la puerta del cuarto de Olive cerrada, había vuelto de su noche de locura. Me quedaban cinco largas horas, así que cogí el libro que estaba leyendo y me fui a la cocina a leer, que era la habitación más luminosa.

Sirius llegó a mi apartamento dos horas más tarde.

'He quedado con éstas a las ocho, hoy…

Pero no me dejó terminar la frase porque comenzó a darme besos por el cuello y a jugar con mi lóbulo derecho.

'Yo venía con ganas de ahora.

Disparó la pistola y yo me puse en marcha.

'Está Sam.

'Remus y Peter no llegan hasta dentro de media hora.

30 minutos para subir a la montaña. Sería un poco más corto de lo normal. Nos desaparecimos en su dormitorio. Y me tiró a la cama colocándose encima de mí. Y otra cosa quizá, pero la posición del misionero y yo nunca nos hemos llevado, así que deslizando mi pierna sobre su espalda me puse encima.

'Me encanta cuando haces éso – me murmuró al oído.

Más y más besos, pero aquella tarde no nos detuvimos mucho en aquello, era la cuenta atrás antes de que algún otro merodeador llegara. Remus siempre llamaba antes de entrar pero Peter jamás lo hacía y los dos sospechábamos que era porque quería pillarnos.

La ropa desapareció rápidamente y aunque hubo algún que otro preliminar, en cuanto nos miramos a los ojos y cogiendo su varita murmuró el conjuro de protección. Me puse encima y sentí como lentamente entraba en mí, me encantaba esa sensación.

Alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde Peter entró en su dormitorio. Pero en cuanto le oímos llegar desaparecimos en mi habitación así que no tuvo mucho que ver.

'Estamos llevando esto a extremos un poco locos – dije cuando comencé a vestirme. – Me despierto y pienso en un buen orgasmo.

'Pues llama a mi puerta, sabes que estoy disponible.

Le miré mal, reprochándole que se lo tomara así. ¡No quería ser una ninfómana!

'Aprenderás a vivir con ello.

Me guiñé un ojo y yo bufé.


	7. Capítulo 7

7

No tengo intenciones de comentar lo tarde que llego. Lo sé yo y lo sabéis vosotras.

He tenido un verano de lo más interesante, de los más desfasado, ha sido un nonstop de fiestas, casi tngo ganas de empezar la uni para poder recuperarme, y como no he dejado ninguna, vivo un septiembre en el que sigo sin hacer nada de nada. ¿Qué se han portado los últimos meses con vosotras?

Iré directamente al grano y os haré un resumen del capítulo anterior: Sue soluciona un problemilla en el restaurante y deja de estar molesta con Sirius por no estar 100 a su lado. Ahora su relación se basa en amigos que se pasan el día en la cama. Jill y Maureen se ríen de ella porque le dicen que se ha vuelto una adicta a esos ratos con Sirius y le proponen salir de fiesta con ellas dos, por los viejos tiempos que llevaban mucho sin estar juntas las tres amigas de toda la vida.

7. Capítulo 7

Salir de fiesta con Jill y Maureen tenía como defecto: que inevitablemente también vería a Colin. Estaba claro. Me cabreé conmigo misma al vestirme, pintarme y terminar de retocarme cuando me di cuenta de que seguía pensando cositas como: ¿me verá guapa? ¿me pongo la camiseta que le gusta? ¿le pareceré inalcanzablemente divina y se planteará arrancarse el corazón por haberme dejado? Y ése tipo de preguntas que todas nos lamentamos plantearnos, pero que aún así seguimos planteándonos.

Me desaparecí en su casa tal y como había dicho que haría. Lo primero que vi fueron las enormes y apetecibles espaldas de Colin que tantas veces había arañado. Cuando estoy con un ex tengo la horrible obsesión de no dejar de pensar en las veces que lo hice con él. Intento remediarlo y escuchar lo que dice, pero no sabéis hasta qué punto me resulta difícil retener mi imaginación quieta y portándose bien.

'¡Hombre Sue, no te había visto! – Colin se giró de repente y yo cerré los puños deseando que mi imaginación se quedara ahí, en ese cúmulo de energía - ¿te acuerdas de mis amigos?

Por un momento se me congeló la sangre. Habría sido un putadón aquello de reencontrarme con el amigo suyo con el que me lié, el clon de Will Smith, no recuerdo su nombre. Pero de estar en el salón de las chicas ya le habría visto, aún así eché un vistazo a la sala, para ver el panorama.

'¿Y las chicas? – inquirí.

'Todavía no están listas. ¿Ya te los he presentado? – añadió volviendo al tema de sus amigos.

Asentí, los miré de uno a uno y sonreí a Colin que me devolvió la sonrisa.

'¿No recuerdas el nombre de ninguno, verdad?

Volví a sonreír. Culpable. Soy malísima con los nombres, ¿qué queréis?

'Éste es Tristan, viene conmigo al gimnasio.

Fue entonces, cuando por primera vez en los tres meses y medio que llevábamos sin estar juntos, que me fijé en su cuerpo. Había adelgazado muchísimo. Ya no tenía esa tripa redonda que había nutrido a base de alcohol durante años, casi podían adivinarse los músculos a través de su fina camisa. ¡Por dios Colin, MI COLIN iba al gimnasio! Lo hacía por la zorra de su nueva amante, seguro.

'Brandon, primo de un compañero de trabajo.

Recordaba a aquel, era el típico inglés. Y una cara muy común. Demasiado común, no tenía ningún rasgo especial, con esa cara tan normal seguramente hasta sería aburrido. Ojos azules, rubio, piel clara, labios finos…

'Y Mikey, que también es irlandés.

A Mikey le recordaba, quizá por el detalle de ser irlandés. Quizá porque me llamara un poco la atención, los pequeños ojos azules. Era bajito, y ancho, músculos antinaturales, como que también metía horas en el gimnasio, lo que le hacía parecer más bajito. No era muy guapo pero era atractivo.

'¡Ya estamos!

Jill y Maureen salieron al salón, las dos monísimas. Ambas llevaban un vestido que podría haberse considerado una camiseta larga y botas. Las piernas de Jill eran blancas y el conjunto le quedaba hecho a medida, pero las piernas de Maureen más morenas, con moratones (como las mías vamos, que somos las dos un poco despistadas) y algunas cicatrices de juventud y niñez… no hacían que el conjunto tuviera un efecto tan seductor como el de la rubia.

'Menudos bombones… - siseó Colin.

Le miré, celosa, pero había vuelto la vista a sus nuevas amistades.

'¿Qué, nos vamos? – preguntó Maureen metiendo la varita en su bolso.

'¿Vamos a tomar algo primero a algún lado? – inquirió Brandon – es que he quedado con una amiga a la que he invitado a acompañarnos. ¿No os importa, verdad?

Todos los hombres de aquella habitación sonrieron. ¡Qué coño les iba a importar! Cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas que seríamos cuando se nos uniera la amiga de Brandon. ¿Y si era ella la amante de Colin? Bueno a ver, Colin no tendría el morro ni la cara dura de traerla ante mi presencia, así que no podía ser ella. Vale, yo sí que había presumido de Sirius ante él, pero YO era la VÍCTIMA en aquella relación. ¡Era a mí a quien habían dejado!

La amiga de Brandon se llamaba Juliet, era más bajita que yo y tenía melenita, el pelo lo suficientemente corto para que no le llegara a coleta. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos grises que contrastaba con su tostada piel. Venía de Edimburgo y tenía un fuerte acento escocés.

Todos entramos en un bar que habían recomendado a Mikey. Creo que todo el que allí estaba era muggle – no me preguntéis cómo lo sé, estas cosas simplemente se saben – y vi bastantes presas muy apetecibles, pero estaba con mis amigos y no era momento para ir de caza, además… aquel sábado estaba más de humor para admirar lo que el mundo me ofrecía con la belleza de aquellos chicos que ir a por ellos. Ligar aquella noche me daba pereza. (Raro, lo sé. Pero hay días así).

'¿Una ronda de cervezas? – ofreció Jill – Hoy he tenido un buen día, os invito.

Después de varias cervezas descubrí no sólo que Jill y Maureen se habían vuelto más borrachas que yo, sino que Juliet era un sol de mujer. Tenía dos años más que yo y había estudiado en Hogwarts, trabajaba para El Profeta y cuando se enteró de que yo era una de las cocineras de Seashell, insistió en hacerme una entrevista.

'Pero es que yo no soy la cocinera en jefe ni nada – me disculpé, tampoco quería ser el centro de atención, cuando en realidad era la nueva.

'Ya, pero seguro que eres la única bruja, ¿verdad?

Sonreí, había dado en el clavo.

'Entonces sólo puedo hacerte la entrevista a ti, no queda otra.

Era increíblemente simpática. Llevábamos hablando un par de horas y me daba la impresión de conocerla de toda la vida.

'¿Vamos tirando pal Sheek'as? – propuso Tristan.

'Yo creo… - Maureen se apoyó en Jill y las dos empezaron a reírse, el alcohol ya las había atraído hacia su bando – que lo mejor sería desaparecerse, que no tengo la fuerza de andar 200 metros.

Jill volvió al ataque de risa y Colin haciéndole un gesto a Mikey, agarraron a la chicas y se desaparecieron con ellas.

'¿Siempre son así? – me susurró Juliet cuando sólo quedábamos nosotras dos por desaparecer.

'No, generalmente soy yo la que está en ese estado.

El Sheek'as estaba igual que siempre: abarrotado. Pero algo había allí que no encajaba. Estaba el camarero yogurín con el que Olive se había acostado. Estaban mis amigos. Me puse un poco de puntillas buscando a James o algún Merodeador, había llegado un punto en el que salir de fiesta sin verles era como salir de fiesta pero acabar la noche con la sensación de estar incompleta. Me daba la impresión de que me faltaba algo. Pero no era la ausencia de mis nuevos amigos lo que le daba un extraño toque al bar. _Algo _había allí fuera de lugar. Quizá fuera la falta de alcohol en mi cuerpo, es decir, ya estaba borracha, pero no era nada comparado con lo que solía agarrarme, de algún lado tendría que venirme la fama.

La siguiente ronda fui yo la que la pagué, pero aún así con dos cubatas de ron con Coca Cola en el cuerpo seguía notando que algo raro pasaba allí.

'¿Vienes a bailar un rato a la pista? – me preguntó Juliet.

Volví a mirar a mi alrededor, ahora con los sentidos más agudos que nunca, quizá más borrachos, dando una extraña sensación. Y entonces lo supe. Fue al darme la vuelta y ver esos hombros, la espalda que tantas veces había recorrido y besado. Era Colin lo que fallaba allí. Era que Colin no estuviera a mi lado. ¿No había ido lo suficientemente guapa? ¿Tenía que haberme puesto un vestido trapo como los que llevaban Maureen y Jill?

Antes de que las lágrimas llegaran a mis ojos asentí a la propuesta de Juliet y cogiéndola de la mano, fuimos a la pista de baile.

No recuerdo qué sonaba, pero lo bailé como si mi vida dependiera de ello y la gente a mi alrededor se apartó un poco, no sé si por lo peligrosa que parecía por mover con tanta brusquedad mis brazos y piernas, o porque bailé muy bien. Creo que la opción correcta sería la primera, pero prefiero pensar que lo di todo con mucho orgullo. Alrededor de 20 agotadores minutos más tarde, empecé a sentirme muy sedienta y haciéndole un gesto a Juliet de que me acompañara a la barra dejamos la pista y me fui directa hacia el camarero jovenzuelo de Olive, sabía que al reconocerme, vendría antes donde estaba yo para servirme un par de cervezas frescas y frías.

Pero nunca llegué a llegar. La peor escena que jamás mis ojos habían visto se dibujó ante la barra. Años más tarde llegaría a ver miseria y terror en las calles de Londres cuando Lord Voldemort llegara a su cima del poder, pero nada me impactó más que éso. Después de todo, cuando sales a la calle y hay una guerra declarada sabes a lo que te puedes esperar, sangre, muerte, sufrimiento. Pero aquello… no me lo esperaba.

Agarré la mano de Juliet mientras notaba cómo un montón de lágrimas subían a mis ojos, no conseguía respirar bien, me caí de rodillas al suelo y me puse a llorar.

Colin besando a Jill.

Luego me desmayé.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue a Juliet con Brandon y Mikey a las puertas del baño. Mikey me llevaba en brazos y Brandon había hecho aparecer un abanico que me daba aire.

'¿Jill está con Colin? – dije bajito.

Sólo Mikey me oyó y cuando le miré buscando una respuesta, desvió la mirada. Más lágrimas envenenadas se desbordaron desfigurando mi rostro.

El alcohol y la horrible imagen que no conseguía sacar de mi cabeza no es que me dieran un buen resultado de noche. Aquello era peor que cortar con Colin, siempre puedes volver con un ex, es una regla, siempre te acabas liando con el ex. Y cuando Colin y yo lo dejamos, o mejor dicho, cuando él me dejó, tenía una pequeña gran esperanza de que volviéramos, tarde o temprano a liarnos. Luego me enteré de la amante. Y fue como tirarme por encima un cubo de agua congelada, arrastrarme a la evidente realidad. Y aún así… aún así… las ex, tenemos ese poder sobre los chicos que nos hace poderosas frente a las nuevas novias. ¿No estáis aterradas cuando empezáis a salir con un chico nuevo y os habla de su ex? ¿Y cuando veis lo guapísima que es ella? ¿Y que ella aún le quiere y que con cuatro acertados movimientos podrían volver y él te dejaría? Yo me imaginaba siendo esa poderosa ex novia.

Contra Jill.

Era la devora hombres de nosotras tres. Yo era la que había asentado la cabeza. Maureen era la que se liaba con cualquiera y Jill era la que podía haberse liado con el rey de Inglaterra de haberlo querido.

Hasta la fecha me había considerado alguien bastante pacifista, todo el mundo odiaba a alguien, menos yo. Había gente que me caía mal, que me desagradaba, había quien me daba asco y otra que simplemente era muy estúpida. Pero el odio no entraba en mi vocabulario. Y Jill, mi mejor amiga hasta escasos minutos antes, me había traicionado, siendo la amante de mi novio. _Ex_ novio, perdón.

Y entonces… caí en una horrible pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuánto llevaban viéndose? ¿Me había puesto los cuernos con ella? ¿La quería? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle ella que yo no pudiera? Yo era inteligente, divertida, tenía los ojos azules, pecas, el pelo rizado en tirabuzones que decían ser adorables, sabía muchísimos idiomas, cocinaba como pocas y… y no sabía nada sobre mí misma. Hasta la fecha había sido predecible, bastante común, no salía de mi cuadro de reglas y quería a un solo hombre.

Y en tres meses había cambiado como si un huracán hubiera pasado por mi vida. Me había acostado con Sirius Black, unos de esos tíos que cuando te los cruzas por la calle tienes que girar a mirarles porque no sabes cuándo te volverás a encontrar con alguien igual de guapo y atractivo de nuevo. Me había mudado, había conseguido un nuevo trabajo y tenía nuevas amigas. Ya no sabía quién era o quién fui y aún menos quién llegaría a ser. Colin había sido mi punto de referencia hasta entonces y me había dejado tirada en medio de mi vida, sin nada a lo que aferrarme. Había tenido que evolucionar si no quería perecer en el camino.

'Quiero hablar con ellos – murmuré.

Mikey me miró y haciéndoles un gesto a Juliet y a Brandon, me dejó en el suelo agarrándome de la mano para que no me cayera. Tomé aire varias veces y medio sonreí. Entré al baño en compañía de Juliet y me retoqué el maquillaje, me tapé las ojeras y las manchas que habían dejado las lágrimas y me bebí grandes tragos de agua.

'¿Te acompaño? – propuso mi nueva amiga.

'No, tengo que hacerlo sola, pero estate cerca por si acaso me da por desmayarme y esas costumbres que tiene el cuerpo cuando yo lo dejo sin control.

Me agarró la mano y apretó para que yo supiera que me iba a apoyar. Salí del cuarto de baño y como por arte de magia – y creerme que no fue ninguno, sólo simple casualidad – se hizo un pasillo entre el lugar en el que yo me encontraba y la barra, donde Colin, Jill y Tristan estaba hablando.

Me planté frente al trío y miré con seriedad a la que había sido mi mejor amiga y a quien había sido el amor de mi vida.

'Primero - dije por encima de la música - quiero que sepáis que sois unos hijos de puta. Que sé que estáis liados y que no os patearé la cabeza aquí y ahora porque no tengo fuerzas, pero ni se os ocurra volver a cruzaros en mi camino, ni ahora, ni nunca. – Veía la cara de Colin que iba cambiando a medida que yo hablaba, su sonrisa de seguridad flaqueaba y miraba de reojo a Jill para ver cómo controlaba ella la situación. La zorra de la rubia no movía ni un músculo de la cara, seguía con su aire de superioridad que Dios le había entregado por algún motivo que desconozco - Segundo, por simple curiosidad me gustaría saber desde cuándo estáis liados.

'Mira Sue… - empezó Colin agarrándome de la mano.

'Suzzane – corregí y aparté mi mano de la suya bruscamente.

'No sé lo que habrás visto, pero no era nada, besos de amigos.

Jill no dijo nada.

'Besos entre el putero de irlanda y la zorra de Londres.

Jill marcó más la mandíbula. Lo estaba consiguiendo, quería la verdad, y sabía que Colin no me la iba a dar, si pinchaba a Jill y conseguía que se enfadase, lo largaría todo.

'Ahora me dirás que no te la has estado tirando desde que ya no estás conmigo. Y tú piensa que te creeré.

La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a girarse para contemplar el espectáculo. La pregunta que acababa de formular era clave. ¿Era mejor que la amante estuviera contenta o la ex novia con quien había compartido cuatro años de su vida?

Jill le miraba con los brazos cruzados y los azules y fríos ojos bien abiertos. Les tenía exactamente donde quería.

'A ver no, es decir… - Colin se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó la manos izquierda por la cara – que no hay nada, que somos amigos, que si has…

'Desde enero – cortó Jill mirándome.

Seis meses.

Conmigo había cortado en marzo. Tres meses haciéndole el amor al mismo tiempo que a mí.

Respiré hondo, no me podía permitir llorar delante de ellos. Millones de imágenes y situaciones pasaban ante mis ojos.

'¿Cuando él me dejó y que Maureen acudió a mi casa, tú llegaste tarde porque estabas con él?

Jill no dijo nada, pero dio a entender que sí.

Sue princesa, no es lo que piensas…

Le di un puñetazo a Colin con todas mis fuerzas en su hombro, lo que hizo que retrocediera. Me acerqué y empecé a darle patadas. Noté manos agarrándome. La música subió de volumen para que la gente no se fijara en nosotros. A mi lado Juliet me susurraba palabras que seguramente intentaban tranquilizarme. Mikey me había atrapado entre sus brazos.

Por un momento pensé en girarme y liarme con él allí, necesitaba hacerle daño a Colin que me viera disfrutar como yo le había visto.

Tres meses siendo cornuda. 90 días. Jill no tenía ningún novio llamado Luke, era Colin quien se acostaba con ella.

Juliet me agarró por la muñeca y me metió al baño, me miré en el reflejo y vi que había empezado a llorar, que todo lo que había arreglado antes con un par de toques de varita se había estropeado.

'Ojalá fuera lesbiana, ojalá nunca hubiera conocido a Colin, si hubiera ido a Hogwarts, ésto no habría pasado.

Notaba que el alcohol se me había subido a la cabeza. Estaba un poco mareada y todavía tenía la adrenalina de la pelea en la punta de los dedos. Me sequé las lágrimas que no paraban de aparecer y opté por mojarme la cara y empezar de cero. Me apoyé en el lavabo mientras notaba las miradas de todas las brujas que entraban en el baño y me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

'Mi novio se ha liado con mi mejor amiga – dije finalmente cuando me pareció excesivo el modo en el que me miraban.

Muchas vinieron a preguntarme si necesitaba de su ayuda y otras tantas dejaron de mirarme como si fuera lo único interesante de aquella noche y comenzaron a cotillear sobre con quién querían liarse o con quién se habían liado.

'Creo que necesito vomitar.

Juliet se hizo a un lado y yo entré en un espacio diminuto. Bajé la tapa y me senté. No tenía ganas de vomitar, pero quería estar sola. Después de dos o tres minutos en lo que Juliet no oyó ni una palabra, llamó con lo nudillos a la puerta y preguntó si estaba bien.

'¿Por qué me pasa ésto a mí?

'Le podría pasar a cualquiera, todos nos sabemos la historia de mi novio me ha dejado por mi mejor amiga.

'Sí, y todos nos sabemos la de Caperucita Roja y no por éso viene un lobo a comerme.

'Déjame entrar.

'No.

Me sentí como una niña pequeña, atrapada en un retrete sin querer dejar a la única amiga de ese enorme bar querer entrar a ayudarme. Abrí la puerta y Juliet entró, cerró la puerta y se agarró para estar a mi altura.

'¿Has vomitado?

'No.

'¿Estás mejor?

'¿Por qué no soy lesbiana? Hay muchas tías a mi alrededor que están buenas. Quizá al otro lado de la acera me vaya mejor. Total te enamoras de una persona, no de un físico al fin y al cabo, ¿verdad?

Juliet sonrió y me quitó las lágrimas con sus finos dedos.

'Quizá sea lesbiana y no me haya dado cuenta, después de todo hay gente que se da cuenta a los 40 años, yo tengo 23, todavía estoy a tiempo de darme cuenta de las cosas… ¿no?

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a acariciarme el pelo para que me relajara mientras yo no paraba de soltar insensateces sobre si me gustaban los hombres o las mujeres.

'Además creo que últimamente me fijo mucho en el cuerpo de las chicas, a ver cómo tienen el culo y el pecho y esas cosas.

Juliet se rió suavemente, como si mi desvarío ya careciera de sentido, lo que por un lado entiendo.

'¿Qué opinas?

Me miró a los ojos, en silencio. Y yo suspiré, captando que aquello era que yo sólo decía unas gilipolleces que no tenían precedente.

Y entonces se acercó tanto que me asusté y me quedé quieta. Y me besó. Y yo no reaccioné. La situación me había pillado tan por sorpresa que no sabía ni qué hacer. Cuando tres o cuatro segundos más tarde – aunque parecieron varios minutos – recuperé el control de mi cuerpo me aparté y murmuré un "¿Qué haces?".

'Darte a entender que no eres lesbiana.

'¿Tú sí o qué?

Sonrió de lado.

'No pareces.

'Es que no hay un prototipo que te diga si tenemos que ser de un modo u otro.

'¿Te molesta todo el discurso que acaba de pegar?

'En absoluto – se rió con su voz cantarina - ¿y qué, eres lesbiana o no?

'Estoy amargada y quiero joder a Colin y a Jill, si hace falta que me haga pasar por una lesbiana, no serán las ganas que me falten.

'Pero no lo harás.

Gruñí. No, no lo iba a hacer, era más fácil jugársela con Sirius o cualquier otro.

'Me voy a liar con Mikey.

Esperaba que me fuera a agarrar de la muñeca y a gritarme que no hiciera éso ni loca, que sólo sería peor para mí.

'¿Necesitas más alcohol para ello?

'Quizá un poco más sí.

'¿Quieres que vaya a la barra a pedírtelo?

'Licor de menta, muchos chupitos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Poco más recuerdo desde aquel momento. Prácticamente nada. Pero el dolor de cabeza con el que desperté fue horrible. Estaba en mi cuarto, en mi cama, abrazada a mi almohada. Quería mucha agua. Miré el reloj, la una del mediodía. A las cinco tenía que estar en el Seashell y no tenía fuerzas ni para salir de mi habitación a enfrentarme a Olive y a Sam que seguramente me preguntarían qué tal había ido mi noche.

Zorra de Jill y malnacido, cabrón de mierda de Colin…

El beso con Juliet, que era lesbiana.

Mikey.

Mikey era borroso, recordaba los chupitos. Haber dio a la barra con Juliet y que él y Brandon se nos habían unido y habíamos hecho competición de quién era capaz de beber más y luego hablar lo más rápido posible y que los otros entendieran lo que decíamos.

Y lagunas y más lagunas mentales.

Cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta. No quería recordar la imagen de Colin y Jill besándose.

Llamaron a mi puerta.

'Sue, pequeña, soy Sam… - se acercó hasta mi cama y se sentó. Pasó su mano por mi pelo y distinguí su olor a canela. Empecé a llorar y se acercó para abrazarme – Una tal Juliet y un tal Brandon te trajeron a casa y me nos contaron la historia.

'No quiero salir de la cama.

'¿Quieres que les mande una lechuza a los de Seashell y les diga que no vas a ir a trabajar que hoy no te encuentras bien?

'No son brujos.

'Es verdad.

'¿Les llamo?

'Sí, por favor. Hay una cabina en…

'Ya sé. Tendríamos que plantearnos instalar un teléfono en casa.

Sonreí un poco, lo justo para dejar de llorar unos segundos.

Cuando en las películas veías a la chica deprimida siempre estaba rodeada de chocolate, sonaba una canción preciosa de fondo y había muchos pañuelos a su alrededor.

Pero tener mal de amores era mucho peor, no querías comer, no querías escuchar música porque absolutamente todas las canciones parecían compuestas para ti, ni siquiera tenía pañuelos de papel porque no quería hacer el esfuerzo de levantarme a por ellos. Así que me quedé en la cama un par de horas más, tranquila porque podría hacer éso durante el resto del día.

Olive entró a mi habitación a las 6 de la tarde, me despertó de un beso en el pelo.

'¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

'No tengo hambre.

'Pero algo tienes que comer.

'No quiero nada.

'Te voy a hacer un té y te traeré galletas. Créeme que te hará bien, que yo pasé por lo mismo, al de un tiempo se te pasa.

Pero lo que dolía no lo había dicho. Nadie te prepara para un golpe así. Te duele el corazón, te pesa el estómago, te escuecen los ojos… y no quieres vivir, te ahogas en ti misma.

'¿Quieres que le diga a Sirius que venga? – me preguntó cuando me incorporé y le di un par de sorbos al té.

Sirius. Era un detalle que no había previsto, alguien en quien no había pensado. No quería ver ninguna presencia masculina en mi habitación durante un tiempo. La tontería de liarme con él se había terminado, al menos por ahora, al menos por aquella noche.

'Dile por favor que no me moleste, no le digas qué pasa, dile que estoy enferma o algo. No sé, algo se te ocurrirá.

Me dejó el plato de galletas sobre la cama y se fue. No cerró la puerta de mi cuarto y la oí abrir la puerta principal. La visualicé llamando al timbre de los Merodeadores y deseé que no estuvieran en casa, que Sirius diera por hecho que si era demasiado tarde, ya no eran plan de pasarse, pero oí la voz de Remus, y segundos después la de Sirius. Me quedé con la galleta en la boca, sin masticarla para no hacer ruido y no perderme nada de la conversación.

'Soy… Olive, tu vecina, compañera de…

'Ya sé quién eres, sois las rizos, las tres vecinas.

'Ya… pues es que hoy Sue no se encuentra bien, me ha mandado a decirte que no te pases.

Imaginé a Sirius alzando una ceja, no se creía ni una palabra de lo que Olive le decía.

'¿Le pasa algo?

'Una pequeña gripe o algo así, nada grave.

'¿No ha vuelto con Colin o no le habrá hecho él nada, verdad?

Sonreí, y me puse la mano en la boca para que las migas de las galletas no cayeran sobre la colcha, Sirius ya me conocía bastante bien.

'No.

'Dile que mañana me pasaré a verla.

'No sé qué horario de trabajo tiene.

'Pero yo sí, por éso no te preocupes.

Mastiqué la galleta y me acabé el té y cuando Olive entró a mi habitación para contarme lo sucedido le dije que había oído todo.

No tardé nada en dormirme y cuando me desperté, eran las 7 de la mañana. Me sentía aún peor que el día anterior, pero tenía que ir a trabajar a las 11. Y entonces vinieron las horribles ganas de llorar y lloré y no paré. Cogí mi varita y cerré la puerta para que ni Sam ni Olive pudieran entrar, y lancé otro hechizo para que ninguna tuviera la genial idea de desaparecerse ahí dentro.

Volví a dormirme entre lágrimas y cuando me desperté, ya eran las 2 de la tarde. Esperaba que alguna me hubiera hecho el favor de llamar a Seashell y volver a decirles que no me encontraba bien. Me sentía un poco culpable por no acudir a trabajar, pero no tenía la fuerza de hacerlo.

Era lunes y recordaba haberle prometido a Sam que iba a acompañarla a su ensayo antes de la gran actuación que sería aquella noche. Estrenaban la obra para los periodistas y gente así, el lunes, miércoles y jueves y el viernes la abrían al público.

Escuché voces en la sala, voces familiares. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto borracha a casa, tuve ganas de levantarme. Tenía que ir al baño. Intenté abrir la puerta pero recordé que la había cerrado con la varita así que dando pequeños saltos para no mearme encima, abrí la puerta y salí disparada al cuarto de baño.

'¡SUE!

'¡Sue, hija!

'¡Suzzane!

Estaba sentada en el retrete mientras oía todos esos gritos. Había ido de una habitación a la otra sin mirar quién estaba sentada en el sofá. Pero aquella voz… esperaba que mis instintos estuvieran confundidos. Me levanté los pantalones del pijama, me miré en el espejo y refresqué la cara. Fuera quien fuera, tenía que estar un poco presentable. Me hice una coleta y vi que no había surtido efecto. Tenía cara de monstruo.

Llamaron a la puerta.

'¡Ahora salgo!

En cuanto se abrió la puerta, unos brazos me agarraron y me apretaron contra sí.

'¿Cómo no me dijiste que tú y Colin lo habíais dejado?

Mi instinto no me había fallado: mi madre.

En el sofá sentados estaban Olive, Sirius y mi hermana pequeña: Alexandra. Fusilé con la mirada a Olive. ¿Quién había tenido la horrible idea de llamar a mi madre?

La señora Whelan, era la madre de su hija. Una perpetua adolescente, casada y odiando quedarse con el mismo hombre, parada en Dublín durante el resto de sus días. Pedir el divorcio estaba mal visto, y le parecía importante lo que el resto pensara de ella, así que se solía ir de viaje a exóticos lugares y tener aventuras con jóvenes camareros o guías de profundos desiertos. A veces se llevaba a Alexandra con ella, otras la dejaba en casa, cuidando que mi hermano Zac y de mi padre, que era más un hombre de televisión, deportes, amigotes y cervezas. Estaba segura que mis padres ya no se querían, pero ya tenían la costumbre de mantener las apariencias y eran grandes amigos.

Cuando mi madre me soltó, fui directa donde Alexandra, le di un pequeño beso y le susurré al oído:

'¿Qué coño hacéis aquí?

'Olive nos ha llamado – contestó en voz alta – no querías salir de tu cuarto. Tenías a todos preocupados. Incluso al guapo de tu vecino.

'Es amigo mío.

Sirius me miró y ladeó la cabeza. Sabía ya todo lo ocurrido.

'Sue, Sue, Suzzie – joder cómo odiaba ese apodo - ¿por qué no nos llamaste? ¡Podríamos haber venido a ayudarte!

'No necesito vuestra ayuda, me lo monto bien sola.

'Esta jovencita nos ha comentado que ni ayer ni hoy has ido a trabajar. Y tu amable vecino estaba también preocupado.

Tuve unas horribles ganas de echarme a llorar y volver a meterme a la cama. ¡Mi novio se había ido con mi mejor amiga, tenía derecho a hacerlo!

'Me vuelvo a la cama – sentencié.

'¿Necesitas algo? Alexandra y yo nos vamos a alojar en el Hotel McMillan, está a…

'Ya sé dónde está.

'Ai hija, qué desagradable estás…

'Yo me voy a la oficina – dijo Olive y desapareció.

'Quiero hablar un momento contigo – le dije a Sirius antes de que abriera la puerta para irse a su apartamento - a solas – añadí cuando mi madre entraba en la cocina – con éso me refiero a que prefiero que Allie y tú os podéis ir a dar una vuelta y ya volveréis más tarde. Y no, esta tarde no trabajo, no hacer falta llamar a Seashell para nada.

Las dos desaparecieron y yo me fui a mi cuarto, seguida de Sirius.


	8. Capítulo 8

Un mes y medio… no está mal, hay veces que he llegado muchísimo más tarde. Ya tengo pensado cómo va a ser el siguiente capítulo, así que espero no tardar demasiado…

En el capítulo 7, Sue descubría que Colin, su ex, se llevaba liando 6 meses con su mejor amiga Jill, tres de los cuales Colin y Sue seguían saliendo juntos. Para colmo de males, como estaba tan deprimida sin salir de su cuarto sus compañeras de piso pensaron que era una estupenda idea llamar a la madre para que viniera. Y no, para Sue aquello no era una buena idea.

Bueno, disfrutad con el capítulo y ¡un besote!

8. Capítulo 8

Sirius se sentó en mi cama, por primera vez en nuestra extraña relación le vi incómodo. No conseguía saber qué hacer para calmarme. Colin me había dejado, nos habíamos conocido, y aunque nos habíamos acostado la primera noche, luego pasamos a ser amigos… con derecho a sexo, luego muy amigos con necesidad de sexo y ahora… éso. Un tío buenísimo sentado en el borde de mi cama mientras yo daba vueltas de un lado al otro de mi pequeña habitación muy, pero que muy enfadada porque hubieran llamado a mi madre. ¡Nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia debían llamar a mi madre! Era una exagera y hacía un melodrama de absolutamente todo. Además había traído consigo a Alexandra.

Dios… ¡qué historia montaría al volver a Dublín! Seguramente iría a hablar con la madre de Jill para echarle en cara que su hija se había tirado a mi novio mientras salíamos. Porque una cosa es segura, fuera como fuera, mi madre acabaría sonsacándome toda la verdad.

'¿Quieres que haga algo? – me preguntó Sirius cuando decidí calmarme y mirar por la ventana.

'Me gustaría que no hubieras hecho que esas dos marujas entraran en mi casa, pero ya que estás… me gustaría cocinar.

Asintió pero no se movió. Necesitaba más indicaciones que ésas, como qué quería cocinar yo, pero la verdad era que por primera vez en mi vida no sabía qué hacer para sentirme mejor.

'Ayer besé a una chica – dije de repente.

'¿Estás bien?

'De hecho, me besó ella a mí porque me entró una crisis existencial en la que estuve convencida que tenía que ser lesbiana, no me explicaba de ningún otro modo mi mala suerte con los hombres – hice como que no había oído su pregunta. – Lo habitual sería ir a mi antigua casa, agarrarte y dejar que Colin nos viera mientras follamos. Pero éso sería una reacción un tanto infantil, por no comentar que muy poco satisfactoria. Los libros y la películas que he visto y leído me dicen que no me aportará nada comportarme así, pero joder, la verdad es que no es que me falten ganas. Quiero vengarme, pero dudo que me vaya a servir de algo. ¿Qué hago con todo el veneno que tengo en el cuerpo, y las ganas de matarlos? ¿Cómo supero la traición de mi mejor amiga, y el silencio de la otra que no me contó nada? Estoy sola…

Me senté contra la pared y por primera vez en varios días supe lo que quería.

'Quiero fumar.

Sirius se levantó de la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

'Una vez me enamoré.

Mis ganas de fumar persistían. Nunca había fumado más de tres o cuatro cigarros en mi vida, lo mío era la bebida, pero en serio, necesitaba aspirar aquel asesino portante de nicotina para calmarme.

'La chica era de Hogwarts, una amiga de Lily. Era preciosa, la más guapa de toda la escuela – sonreía mientras miraba el techo, recordando escenas a las que yo no podía acceder.

Yo estaba intentando recordar el puñetero hechizo que haría que un estupendo y magnífico cigarro se apareciera ante mí. Años y años de oír cómo lo convocaban y nada, no se me había quedado grabado en la mente. ¿Podría ser algo como _pirós_?

'Teníamos 17 años, estábamos en el último curso, y nunca había tenido novio. Así que los Merodeadores hicimos una apuesta y cada uno fue a por una de las amigas de Lily, era una especie de favor de compañeros con respecto a James, que necesitaba el último empujón para conseguir a Lily.

'En serio Sirius, necesito tabaco.

'Se llamaba Trinity Bell y cuando fui a por ella, se echó novio, por primera vez en su vida. ¿Ya es mala suerte, eh? – sonrió tristemente y por un momento olvidé mis ganas de tabaco – fui bastante capullo para conseguirla, puteé a algunos buenos amigos con tal de tenerla.

'¿Y cuando la tuviste la dejaste marchar, verdad?

'No. Cuando conseguí que se enamorara de mí - a pesar de mi gran nariz, mis cejas de abuelo y mis manos de panadero - empezó a cambiar, dejó de salir con Lily y comenzó a salir con su grupo de música. Tocaba el piano como una diosa, tendrías que haberla visto. Comenzó a beber, a drogarse…

Quise volver a llorar.

'Ven, vamos a hacernos un bizcoche de chocolate.

Me puse de rodillas en frente de él. Que fuera yo la débil, no importaba, llevaba triste varios meses, y Sirius siempre había estado allí. No podía el también ponerse a llorar, necesitaba que fuera fuerte por mí. Como había necesitado que fuéramos amigos con derecho a roce cuando yo tenía el corazón roto. Me puse en pie y le di mi mano para que se levantara. La miró como si en aquel momento estuviera fuera de contexto, como si yo fuera demasiado real para pertenecer al mundo del que él acababa de llegar.

No nos dijimos nada, me volví a sentar en el suelo y él abrió sus piernas, yo me acurruqué en el hueco y me dio un beso en el pelo.

'Gracias – susurró.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raúl había amenazado a todo el mundo del trabajo con torturarles si se les ocurría preguntarme qué me pasaba o qué tal estaba. Seguramente todos lo sabrían, pero le agradecí el gesto de que me dejaran en paz. Aquel primer día de trabajo post-cuernos ni siquiera Mery vino a gritarme ni una sola vez para que me diera más prisa. Si no hubiera sentido mi corazón en mi estómago, oscuridad en mis venas y la presencia del fin del mundo acercándose, habría sido de los mejores días de trabajo que he tenido en años. De una a cuatro tenía la pausa para comer y poder volver a casa a relajarme. Desgraciadamente, madre y Alexandra, querían que yo comiera con ellas. ¿Yupi?

'¿Cómo estás cariño? – mi madre me besó en la mejilla y mi hermana me abrazó. ¿No es maravillosa mi familia?

'Estupendamente – pude verme sonreír en las gafas de sol que llevaba Alexandra y me di miedo de lo antinatural que resultaba aquella sonrisa.

'¿Qué ha pasado exactamente entre Colin y tú? – Allie me agarró del brazo y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

'Han pasado muchas cosas… - en serio que no me apetecía nada hablar del tema, sólo me llevaría a más dolor y a ninguna aclaración.

'Vamos a sentarnos ahí y nos cuentas.

Estábamos junto a la abadía de Westmister, en un pequeño parque que daba al Támesis.

'¿Hace cuánto que no estáis?

'Mamá, en serio, no quiero hablar de ésto, no tengo fuerzas.

'Hablar en bueno, cariño, cuéntame.

'Pues… en marzo lo dejamos.

'¡Casi cuatro meses y no me dices nada! – exclamó molesta.

'¡No sabía qué iba a pasar entre nosotros! Me dejó así, sin más, no sabía si volvería algún día o no. Ahora después de que se fuera con Jill… lo veo todo un poco más claro y es obvio que no tenía pensado volver conmigo, pero…

'Siempre noté que esa chica era un poco fresquita. Cómo miraba a los chicos, cómo vestía y la forma de pintarse…

'Lo siento mucho Sue.

Era sorprendente lo que disfrutaba mi madre despotricando a los demás, menos mal que Alexandra contrarrestaba la situación.

'¿Quién es el moreno vecino tuyo? – mi madre cayó de pronto en que Sirius no encajaba con la historia.

'Un amigo.

'¿Sólo es éso?

'¿Qué más podría ser?

'Un amigo con derecho a roce – dijo Allie.

Oh, gracias, éso hace que el concepto que madre tiene de mí, quede manchado para siempre. Cuatro años con el novio, yo era la hija perfecta, independizada, con trabajo como traductora, viviendo en Londres. Y de repente, sin novio, follándose a un cualquiera que estaba buenísimo y que vivía en frente, sin trabajo y sin casa. ¿Qué maravilloso, verdad?

'Es sólo un amigo – dije agresivamente.

'Pues me gusta como tu futuro novio, podrías darle una oportunidad… - sugirió madre sonriendo.

No tenía otra cosa que hacer, que organizar un culebrón de mi vida. No gracias. El destino y mi forma de actuar eran suficientes para escribir un libro que todo lo que me ocurría.

'Si tú no te lo quedas, ¿me lo dejas prestado para que me enseñe Londres? – Alexandra no era tonta. Nunca lo fue. Y siempre supo aprovechar cada oportunidad de la vida. Era una puta desvergonzada.

Dios, cómo la envidiaba.

El día no hizo más que mejorar. Y no fue gracias a la ayuda de mi madre. Fue el destino quien estaba aburrido y decidió que podía ser divertido, darle una vuelta de tuercas a mi vida.

Ya le imagino sentado en una gran silla de cuero blanca, son sus barbas blancas y su camisa blanca (el destino también podría tener la misma cara que Dios, Júpiter o Zeus).

'Oh… llevo aburrido unos segundos, ¿qué podría hacer? ¡Oh, sí! Vamos a joder un ratito a Suzzane Whelan, que hace varios minutos que no le puteo.

Cuando salí del Seashell con ganas de dormir, de llorar y de comerme un gran bizcocho de chocolate, me encontré allí con algo de lo más surrealista.

Un chico, con un gran, enorme o mejor dicho, ingente ramo de flores, el cual le tapaba la cara, me esperaba en frente del restaurante. Le reconocí en cuanto se apartó el ramo de la cara, pero no recordé su nombre. ¿Mi memoria de pez me perseguiría por siempre y para siempre?

Era aquel amigo de Colin que me había traído a casa. El nombre ya… podía ser un misterio.

'Soy Brandon, el amigo de Colin, venía a ver qué tal estabas.

Y yo allí con mi coleta ladeada, y con los rizos que me caían sobre la cara, el maquillaje de la mañana: desaparecido, los viejos vaqueros rotos y mi pequeño jersey amarillo cutre.

'Ya… me sonabas. ¿Te manda Colin?

'¡No! Yo quería saber qué tal estabas…

'Oh…

Me tendió el ramo de flores y sonrió. No. Aquello no era posible. ¿Por qué flores? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿No bastaba una simple lechuza?

'Espero que te gusten, la tendera me dijo que a las chicas les gustaban mucho este tipo de flores.

¿Qué tipo de flores exactamente no habría metido en el ramo?

'Pues, gracias.

'¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

'Pues, la verdad es que pensaba desaparecerme. Estoy algo cansada, acabado de salir de currar y mi descanso ha sido arrebatado por mi madre y mi hermana.

'Es verdad… ya me han dicho que ha venido tu familia.

'¿Te han dicho?

'Sí, Juliet.

¿Y Juliet cómo lo podría saber? Bueno, daba igual, aquí las noticias sino corrían, volaban.

'Esto… - arrastró un poco las palabras, indeciso – me gustaría saber si querrías salir a tomar algo – alcé una ceja, incrédula – en plan amigos, o lo que quieras. Que sepas que tienes a alguien aquí.

'Uhmmm… gracias… Brandon.

Cuando llegara a casa tenía que apuntar su nombre en algún lado. Urgentemente.

Sam todavía no había llegado cuando me desaparecí en el salón, pero Olive salió de su cuarto cuando vio el ramo de flores.

'¿No me digas que son de Colin?

Yo me reí de las ironías de la vida.

'Aún mejor, de un amigo de Colin, con quien me emborraché el día que le vi con esa zorra.

'¿Cómo?

'Comiendo.

Me tiré al sofá con el ramo aún entre los brazos.

'Ai… la pequeña ironías de la casa. A ver, pero ¿a qué viene éso?

'Joder, pues éso ya no sé. Es un detalle que habría que preguntarle a Brandon, pásame papel y boli ya que estás anda.

Olive volvió a entrar a su cuarto y me dio lo que pedía.

'Además me ha pedido salir con él a tomar algo, que si quiero hablar, que tengo un amigo y puedo contar con él.

'¿Es amigo de Colin, verdad?

'Sí.

'Dios, pues tíratelo delante de Colin, que ya verás cómo reacciona y vuelve contigo.

'Ya…

'Anda, dame ese ramo, que voy a ponerlo en varios jarrones y ponerlos por la casa para darle un poco de alegría, que nos deprimes a Sam y a mí.

'¿Quieres algo para cenar?

'¿Cocinas tú? – su voz sonó esperanzadora.

'Sí.

'¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué vas a hacernos?

'Crepes con jamón y queso y de postre un bizcoche de chocolate.

'Madre materna, qué ganas de crear.

'Necesito entretenerme.

Sam llegó casi dos horas más tarde, se sentó en una silla de la cocina y resguardó la cabeza entre sus brazos.

'Estoy muerta.

El viernes se estrenaba su obra al gran público, pero antes de éso, el martes y el jueves daban alrededor de dos o tres funciones cada noche para los periodistas y críticos.

'Queda todavía algo de cena – le dije trayéndole las crepes y un trozo de bizcocho.

'Gracias cariño, te quiero. – Después de que se comiera las dos crepes que quedaban de un bocado, literalmente, fue cuando su cara recuperó las ganas de vivir y sus ojos se oscurecieron, dándole más brillo a su mirada. - Bueno, ¿cuándo vas a venir a verme actuar, Sue? Olive vino a la sesión del martes a la noche.

'No lo sé, la verdad es que todavía no tengo demasiadas ganas de salir. Pero la primera vez que salga, te prometo que será a verte actuar.

'Y pronto.

'Lo intentaré. No puedo prometerte que seré feliz.

'Lo serás, ya verás. Sólo necesitas encerrarte en la cocina y seguir haciéndonos la comida y la cena para toda la eternidad.

Olive le guiñó un ojo, intentando que siguiera presionándome, que iba por buen camino.

'Os tengo que dar clases de cocina, así podréis haceros la cena algún día que yo tenga que encerrarme en mi habitación para llorar por la zorra y el perro… - me quedé un momento pensando – creo que a partir de ahora, en vez de tener que mencionar sus nombres les llamaré la zorra y el perro. Y quiero que hagáis lo mismo. No quiero oír sus nombres nunca más.

'¿Nunca más? – Olive alzó las cejas, escéptica.

'Hasta nuevo aviso – rectifiqué.

El día siguiente era un día importante en nuestras vidas. Sam, Olive y yo íbamos a instalar un teléfono en casa, mayormente era por mí y por Sam, que necesitábamos teléfono por si necesitaban hablar con nosotras en nuestros trabajos. Pero claro, Olive tenía su propio teléfono en la oficina. Al fin y al cabo nos beneficiaba a todas. ¡Y qué emocionante iba a ser!

Nos pasamos toda la tarde y parte de la noche del viernes llamándonos. Sirius nos había visto por la ventana en la cabina telefónica y había venido a llamar a la puerta sólo para preguntar qué hacíamos. Se había ofrecido a jugar con nosotras y su teléfono de casa. Así que no parábamos de llamarnos y dejar sonar el teléfono, o contestar y poner voces o imitar famosos, decir frases conocidas e intentar adivinar quién las había dicho. Sam llegó a la una de la madrugada y quiso unirse al juego. Así que Olive, Remus, – que llegó un poco más tarde que Sam de haber tomado unas cervezas con James – Sirius, Sam y yo estuvimos riéndonos como críos hasta casi las cuatro de la madrugada.

Olive y Sam no trabajaban al día siguiente pero Remus, Sirius y yo sí, así que aunque estábamos todos muy animados, pensamos que lo mejor sería ir a la cama.

Remus miró a Sirius, quien no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

'Me voy ya, buenas noches chicas.

Olive y Sam se miraron y sin decirse nada y las dos nos dieron buenas noches y se fueron al baño a lavarse los dientes e irse a la cama.

Sirius y yo seguimos sin decir nada, yo miraba el teléfono blanco que nos acababan de instalar y él me miraba a mí.

'¿Y bien? – acabé diciendo.

'No he abierto la boca – Sirius sonrió abiertamente.

Tuve la sensación de tener 15 o 16 años y estar con mi primer novio. Allí sentados uno en frente del otro, sin decirnos nada. Él mirándome a mí, y yo mirando el teléfono.

Se acercó a mí y se puse de rodillas, me tendió la mano y le imité. Me condujo a mi habitación y cerró la puerta, sacó la varita y murmuró varios encantamientos.

La ropa desapareció demasiado rápido, entre respiraciones entrecortadas y gemidos. Las paredes y armarios nos sirvieron de freno y las manillas y mesillas de noche de ayuda.

Cuando Sirius Black se quedó dormido, desnudo, de espaldas a mí supe que aquella había sido la última vez. Que entre nosotros algo había cambiado. Habíamos terminado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La primera vez que sonó el teléfono para mí era Raúl, el mejor subjefe de cocina del mundo, que me invitaba a salir con ellos de fiesta el viernes siguiente.

'¿Por qué no me lo has esperado para decírmelo mañana?

'¡Es que me hacía ilusión hablar contigo y tu nuevo teléfono!

Me reí. No, era imposible saber que Raúl era gay. Salvo cuando contestaba cosas así.

'Pues… no sé si me apetece ir. Sigo sin estar de humor.

'Ni lo estarás como no cambies de actitud, mala pécora.

'Además le prometí a una de mis compañeras de piso, que lo primero que haría si salía para socializarme, sería ir a ver su obra de teatro.

'¿Qué días actúa?

'Emmm… espera que miro – Sam había traído un panfleto con información sobre los horarios y días – martes, jueves, viernes, sábados y domingos sesión de tarde.

'Perfecto, hoy es martes, aunque hoy no puedo, tengo la tarde ocupada. ¿Pero el jueves por la noche? Yo no trabajo, y a ti te pueden cubrir el turno por una hora.

'No sé Raúl…

'Bueno pues decidido, dile a tu amiga que nos pase dos entradas. ¿Por qué no te hará pagar, verdad?

'No, pero Raúl yo no quiero…

'¡Venga guapa, nos vemos mañana en Seashell!

Y colgó.

Amigos como Raúl… sería mejor cultivar tomates.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fue Sam quien eligió mi ropa para ir a verla. Un vestido de palabra de honor rojo que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, bastante simple, nada del otro mundo. Me cambié en Seashell y fui desde allí. Raúl y yo quedamos en el metro de Charing Cross, al lado del barrio de los teatros. Yo obviamente me desaparecí por los alrededores y cuando me encontré allí a Raúl, muy puntual, le dije que había llegado antes de la hora y me había ido a dar una vuelta.

Mi compañera de piso nos había conseguido unas entradas estupendas, en décima fila, junto al pasillo, desde donde se podía ver toda la obra muy bien. Sam fue de las últimas en salir a escena y éso que era la protagonista. En el tercer acto apareció alguien quien se me hizo muy familiar. Al principio pensé que le conocería de alguna otra obra que habría ido a ver al teatro, pero luego recordé quién era.

Aquel chico que cuando intentaba huir de Colin hacía ya tres meses me había invitado a una cerveza, aquel que me había salvado del clon de Will Smith y con quien me había encontrado alguna que otra vez más en el Sheek'as. ¿Cómo de pequeño podría ser el mundo para que fuera actor, y no sólo éso, sino que trabajaba en la misma obra que Sam?

Sean.

Le había prometido que recordaría su nombre y de la nada, una pequeña voz en mi cabeza lo había susurrado.

¿La obra? Bueno… no estaba mal, pero no era algo maravilloso. Sam era muy buena actriz, como la mayoría de los que estaban sobre el escenario, pero algo le faltaba a aquel montaje, pero qué iba a saber yo. Sólo era cocinera.

'¿Y bien? – cuando todo el mundo se hubo marchado y yo hube presentado a Raúl y a Sam, me agarró de las manos, ansiosa por saber cómo lo había hecho.

'Actúas muy bien. Te ha merecido la pena mudarte de Chicago. Ya te podrán estar pagando bien.

'No me quejo, aunque para las horas que meto, es más bien poco… pero seguramente será más de lo que tú ganas.

Raúl y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

'Sin ánimo de ofender, era para hacer la comparación solamente.

'Oye Sam, ¿hay uno de los actores que se llame Sean? – estaba segura de que era él, ésta era mi frase introductoria para que le sacara y le trajera ante mi presencia.

¿Por qué? Pues no lo sé, simplemente era instinto.

'¿¿Sean Applegate??

'Uhm… no sé. Rubio, alto, guapo.

'¡Claro que le conozco! Somos muy amigos. ¿De qué os conocéis? ¿Te gusta? ¿Ha sido un flechazo? ¡Sería perfecto! – empezó a dar saltos mientras daba palmadas.

'¡Quieta parada! Sólo te he preguntado si le conoces.

'Pues sí.

Raúl nos miraba divertido.

'¿Quieres que te lo traiga? – volvió a preguntar Samantha.

'Pues sí – sonreí.

'Voy, lo busco, me cambio y venimos, ¿de acuerdo?

'¿Te buscas hoy un ligue cuando mañana nos vamos a ir de fiesta? Así no voy a poder elegirte yo un buen novio a mi estilo y gusto.

'Anda calla… búscate tú alguno y déjame a mí en paz.

Raúl suspiró y me acarició los rizos, como si no supiera qué hacer conmigo.

Sam apareció unos cinco minutos más tarde. Sola.

'Se ha ido, lo siento pequeña. Mañana cuando le vea ya le diré que has preguntado por él. Le puedo dar incluso tu número de teléfono.

'No, no, éso no hagas.

'¿Sabrá quién eres?

'Creo que sí. Dile sino que siempre soy a la que saca de los líos.

'¿Cómo os conocisteis?

Carraspeé. Raúl no sabía nada sobre nuestro lado oscuro: nuestra maligna y práctica brujería.

'En el Sheek'as.

Sam abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Por lo visto no sabía que Sean era mago.

'¿Dónde está éso? – tal y como supuse el negro no tardó demasiado en dejar caer su comentario.

'Al sur de Hyde park – mintió Sam.

'Pues nunca he oído hablar de él. ¿Está bien?

Por supuesto.

'Bueno… sin más, tampoco te creas. No es nada del otro mundo – dije ocultando la verdad – es normal que no conozcas todos los bares de Londres, alguno tendrás que dejar para cuando quieras salir a la aventura.

'Ya… la verdad es que sí… es imposible conocerlos todos.

Me desperté pensando en Sirius al día siguiente. Desde que se había quedado a dormir no había vuelto a saber nada sobre él. No era que me molestara, después de todo, si quería dejar de acostarme con él, cuanto menos le viera mejor. Pero quería dejar las cosas claras antes de salir de fiesta aquella noche. Aunque claro… ¿por qué? Si de todas formas sólo éramos amigos con derecho a roce. Ninguna explicación. Sólo darle a entender que se había terminado.

Sonó el teléfono y supe que Sam no iba a contestar. Olive ya había ido a trabajar, así que me levanté despacio.

'¡Sue guapa!

Mi hermana.

Gruñí como respuesta. ¿Por qué me llamaba tan pronto? Las 10.00

'Mamá y yo queremos pasar el día contigo.

¿Otra vez?

'Tengo que trabajar – contesté con voz de ultratumba.

'No importa, después del trabajo.

'Me voy de fiesta con los del curro.

Hubo un silencio en la línea y por un momento pensé que se había cortado.

'¿Por qué me llamas y no me mandas una lechuza?

'Porque no me apetece ir al Callejón Diagón a por una y además, el teléfono es divertido.

Gruñí de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue más suave.

'Podríamos ir contigo.

Luego, cuando me desperté del todo y me puse a pensar, me di cuenta de que aquellos silencios eran retransmisiones a mi madre y silenciosos comentarios de cómo podrían hacer para verme aquel viernes.

'Igual… mejor no.

'¿Por qué no? Necesitarás nuestro apoyo, Colin te ha dejado y estás muy débil.

'Colin me dejó hace tres meses.

'Pero te has enterado hace nada que te ha puesto los cuernos.

Maravilloso. Chantaje emocional por parte de mi hermana.

'Está bien. Pero no quiero que mamá monte uno de sus numeritos, ni a ti ni a mí, pero menos a mí. Si le tiene que quitar el rollo a alguna esta noche, que sea a ti.

Alexandra rió con su voz cantarina, tan despreocupada. Estaba claro que ella estaba demasiado segura de sí misma para que mi madre le quitara a ella el chico.

Si la víctima iba a ser alguien, estaba claro que iba a ser yo.


	9. Capítulo 9

9. Capítulo 9

Había quedado con madre y Allie a las once en Seashell. Llegaron un poco tarde y nos pillaron picando algo de los restos de comida que había sobrado. (Sí hago esas cosas, y no, no me siento mal por hacerlas). Habíamos terminado un poco tarde y yo todavía no había pasado por casa a cambiarme, así que dejé a mi familia en compañía de mis compañeros de trabajo y me desaparecí, prometiendo no tardar más de una hora. Quedé con Raúl en 'Wicked', un bar junto a Piccadilly.

La escena con la que me encontré al llegar duchada, limpia y con ropa sacada del armario, era todo un cuadro. Madre se había dedicado a beber una cerveza tras otra sin controlarse demasiado. Había pasado el puntillo cuando llegué y bailaba en medio de la pista junto con Raúl que parecía encantado con ella.

'¡Alexandra por favor! ¿Por qué no controlas a mamá? – la agarré del brazo con fuerza y la miré severamente.

'Tiene casi 50 años, creo que está en edad de saber cuidarse – se apartó con un movimiento brusco y siguió hablando con Mark, un camarero del Seashell.

Me giré y me fui a la barra a pedir algo, allí estaban Claire y Marian.

'¡Suzzane! – Claire me agarró de la mano y me hizo girar sobre mí misma - ¡qué guapísima estás hoy! – se notaba que ya llevaba algo de alcohol en sangre – siento mucho lo de tu novio con tu mejor amiga.

Genial. Daba pena, la gente sentía lástima por mí.

'Venga, Claire, no vamos a hablar de eso ahora – comentó Marian – que hemos salido a pasárnoslo bien.

Sonreí agradecida a Marian. Y cuando las tres tuvimos un trago en la mano nos acercamos a la pista a bailar. ¡Qué bien me lo pasé aquella noche! Madre causó un espectáculo fabuloso, y toda la gente del curro vino en algún momento de la noche a decirme cómo me envidiaban por tener una madre tan salada. No habrían dicho lo mismo si la hubiesen vivido desde que nacieron.

A las dos y media o tres, madre dijo que se volvía al hotel y me dejó a cargo de Allie, de quien me había olvidado por completo. Pero mi hermana Alexandra está curada de espanto, puedo beber muchísimo y emborracharme sin control frente a ella, no era nada del otro mundo. ¡La de veces que nos hemos apartado el pelo la una a la otra mientras vomitábamos! Ternura familiar, cada cual tiene sus recuerdos.

Estuve toda la noche con Claire y Marian con quienes no había hablado demasiado. Puede que se acabaran convirtiendo en mis nuevas Maureen y la zorra. Quizá me hiciera falta un novio serio. Dejar de salir tanto y formalizarme un poco. ¡Por Dios tenía 23 años! En poco tiempo todos los buenos estarían cogidos. Me sentí vieja. Nuevo objetivo: un novio. Y Brandon me vino a la cabeza, así que cuando llegué a casa a una hora que no recuerdo, le mandé una lechuza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cuando me desperté el baño estaba ocupado. Llamé con el puño mientras daba saltitos con un pie y con el otro para evitar hacerme pis encima:

'Sam… Sam, abre corre, anda…

Se abrió la puerta y Brandon me sonrió, me dio un beso en los labios y dijo:

'¡Voy a poner el agua a hervir para hacer un té! ¿Hago tostadas?

Entré al baño, cerré de un portazo y me apoyé en el lavabo. No… no, no, no, no, no… ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué estaba Brandon allí? Y de repente, recordé la lechuza. La puta lechuza de los cojones. Debería de haber un conjuro que te prohibiera mandar mensajes borracha cuando ibas a hacer alguna estupidez. De hecho, seguro que ese conjuro ya existía, pero no tenía más que ir a la biblioteca a buscarlo, o incluso preguntar por ahí, alguien en algún lugar, alguien sabio, lo tendría instalado.

Brandon. El amigo de mi ex, el asqueroso perro de mi ex novio, estaba en mi cocina. ¿Habríamos follado? ¿En qué tipo de condiciones estaba yo? ¿No se consideraría eso violación? Me ha violado, seguro… Pero es Brandon, tiene una cara de buenazo que no puede con ella, seguro que anoche fue un caballero y no hizo nada.

¡Pero me ha besado! ¡Esta mañana me ha besado! ¿Qué le dije ayer que pudo indicarle que no sería violento que esta mañana me diera un beso? Ay Dios, ay Dios, ay Dios.

De repente recordé que me meaba y me bajé corriendo el pantalón del pijama y reflexioné sobre las posibilidades que tenía. A) No salir del baño en lo que me quedaba de día, b) Desaparecerme y no volver a casa en una semana o c) salir y enfrentarme al monstruo que he creado.

Quedé tentada de quedarme con la opción b, muy cobarde pero fácil de cumplir, pero cumplí mi deber y salí a la cocina, a enfrentarme al té y al hombre que me lo había preparado.

Me eché bastante agua a la cara, queriendo mejorar el reflejo que el espejo me devolvía, pero a no ser que usara la varita (y todas sabemos que un exceso de varita nunca es bueno), así que me hice una coleta, intenté dominar mi pelo lo mejor posible, y abrí la puerta.

Intenté entrar a la cocina haciendo el menor ruido posible. Brandon estaba de espaldas, sirviendo el té en dos tazas diferentes. Una de las tazas era de Olive. Y era una de esas cosas que eran de Olive y no hay más que hablar.

'La verde no la llenes, coge otra que Olive es un poco especialita en cuanto a sus tazas.

'Oh, ya estás aquí.

'Síp… aquí estoy.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me tendió una taza con el dibujo de 'The London Eye'. Se quedó apoyado en la fregadera, y yo me quedé donde estaba, cerca de la puerta, bebiendo mi desayuno a sorbitos.

'Ayer… - comencé.

'Sí, no sé qué pasó, fue como todo muy surrealista, ¿no? Tampoco es que estuviera haciendo nada importante, pero cuando recibí tu lechuza, pensé que podría estar bien venir, aunque no sabía que tú estarías así.

'Ya…

Ni la más remota idea de qué estaba hablando.

'Pero – hice una pausa sin saber cómo seguir – hoy…

'Sí, lo he estado pensando y tienes razón, hoy elige tú qué hacemos. Siento ayer haberte picado tanto, hoy es tu día.

'Tengo que ir a trabajar por la tarde, hoy tengo turno de noche.

'Sí, sí, claro, como quieras.

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió.

'¿Tostadas?

'Mmmm…

¿Dónde coño me había metido y de qué ostias estaba hablando?

'¿Son todas brujas en tu casa, no? ¿No hace falta que use artefactos muggles para hacer el desayuno, verdad?

'No, todas son brujas.

Un minuto más tarde estábamos los dos sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Me sabía todo a suela de zapato. Ese chico seguro que había pencado conjuros en el colegio y le habían aprobado por pena. Me bebí todo el té que me quedaba para poder tragar mejor el trozo de pan.

'No tengo más hambre, acábate tú mi tostada, tengo que ir a la ducha. Tú… emmmm… no tardo nada.

SOCORRO. ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¡JODER! Sí había un conjuro para noches de borrachera. No era un conjuro legal, estaba todavía en base de prueba pero una de las amigas de mi madre trabajaba en ese departamento del Ministerio de Magia. Tampoco le quería pedir a mi madre que me lo diera, porque seguro que lo tenía. Y ni de coña haría que Allie se lo pidiera por mí… ¿Qué pudo pasar anoche? ¿Acostarnos? ¿Declararnos amor eterno?

Escuché un ruido. Por todos los dioses, ojalá no hubiera roto nada de valor del salón… Olive me iba a matar. Me acribillaría por traer a locos a mi casa.

Entonces percibí, porque lo noté antes de verlo, cómo había alguien detrás de mí en la ducha. Estuve a punto de pegar un grito de miedo, pero Brandon me besó.

¿Os han besado una vez así? No me refiero a vuestros novios o al chico que os gusta. Me refiero a un total y completo desconocido. Cuando te muerden del labio suavemente y te besan con firmeza y pasión. Joder, pues ya no tienes nada que hacer, te tiemblan las piernas y lo único que tienes que hacer es responderle al beso. Deslicé mis manos por su nuca. Me empujó contra la pared mientras el agua de la ducha seguía cayendo.

Ya sé que las preguntas adecuadas eran, ¿por qué estaba en la ducha? ¿por qué no lo eché? Y por supuesto, ¿qué coño hago besándole cuando me estaba planteando echarle de patadas de mi casa?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Os lo juro era enorme.

'¿A ver pero enorme cómo? – Olivia quería todos los detalles sucios que pudiera obtener.

'No lo sé tía, es la polla más grande que he visto con mis propios ojos.

'¿Pero grande en plan… va a doler?

'Ai, Olive… grande como que si junto mi dedo corazón con el pulgar aún así no la rodeo.

Olive lo hizo. Miró el agujero que quedó en medio.

'No me lo creo. Si tiene una pinta de modosito que no puede con ella. ¿Eh, Sam tú qué opinas?

'Que ni los penes ni sus dueños sirven para nada. Donde haya buenos labios es donde se pone el tema interesante.

'Ba… no tienes ni puta idea. A ver Sue, detalles, que todavía no me lo puedo ni creer.

Lo que no les había dicho era que me había desaparecido cuando no debía. Os lo juro, había notado una especie de temblor incontrolable y puf. Adiós. Y sí, había sido en el preciso momento en el que estaba a puntito de terminar. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué era mi vida un puto caos? Tampoco había respuesta.

'¿Vosotras… mmmm vosotras os corréis siempre que folláis?

'Sí – contestó Sam.

'A veces sí, a veces no, depende mucho.

'Vale. ¿Y… qué os parece?

Sam se giró y me miró raro.

'A ver, me refiero, que cuando llegáis al orgasmo, pues… eso, ¿eh? Ahí os quedáis.

'No entiendo nada – Olive se levantó y entró a la cocina. Salió con un plato lleno de galletas.

'Bueno pues…

'¿Qué te ha pasado? – me cortó Sam.

'Ayer al correrme me desaparecí.

Las dos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Y las tres explotamos en carcajadas, no podíamos parar de reír, incluso cuando intentábamos parar y tratábamos de controlar nuestras respiraciones, era misión imposible.

Cuando exactamente seis minutos y medio más tarde y unos abdominales maravillosos, conseguimos dejar de reírnos, seguían sin entender nada.

Lo expliqué.

Seguían pensando que era una broma.

Lo reexpliqué.

Nada.

Así que nos acabamos las galletas en silencio hasta que Sam comentó.

'Yo tengo una amiga que conoce a una chica que es sexóloga, le puedo preguntar a ver… si es normal.

Normal. Ya.

¿Era norma? No podía dormir. Estaba mirando al techo en mi cuarto, después de haber trabajado durante el turno de noche en Seashell. ¿Qué era ser normal? ¿Y qué pasaba con Brandon? ¿Para qué me había liado con él si ya sabía que Brandon era…? ¿Darle celos a Colin? A Colin seguramente le daría igual. A Colin todo le daba igual, y a estas alturas, si Sirius no le había dado celos, Brandon no servía para nada. Pobre Brandon, ni que fuera un muñeco que pudiera usar a mi antojo. Mierda de vida. Mierda de Colin, mierda de zorra de Jill. Mierda de todo.

Aunque maravilloso curro y fantásticas nuevas amigas.

Me di la vuelta en la cama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Por Dios, no juzguéis, pero lo de desaparecerse me tiene loca, y pensé que quizá era algo que Brandon hacía.

'¿Un hechizo?

'¡Yo que sé! Algo… - gruñí, molesta.

Estaba preparándome para salir e ir a ver la obra de Sam. Olivia me miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

'¿Cuál es tu plan maestro?

'Pues he pensado… Y NO ME JUZQUES – Olivia levantó las manos en señal de inocencia – acostarme con Sirius para comprobar si es Colin, digo Brandon. Brandon he dicho Brandon. A ver si es culpa de Brandon o soy yo.

'¿Crees que todo esto deriva de tu problema con Colin?

'Puede ser.

'Estás enferma. Deberías ir al psicólogo, ¿eres consciente de ello? Al puto psicólogo, con tus putos hombres arriba y abajo y que si te corres y abracadabra y que si celos y que si zorras y perros y hacer pasteles, todo el día haciendo pasteles. ¡Estoy hasta las narices de ti! ¡Me voy a poner como un tonel por tu culpa! Relájate y deja ya de cocinar coño. ¿Me oyes?

Olive se fue a su cuarto y yo me quedé allí, quieta, mirando ojiplática el hueco que había dejado.

Tenía toda la razón.

Qué horror ser yo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fui sola a ver la obra de Sam, bueno estaba Sam en el escenario, así que no estaba sola, sola, pero vamos… que fui sola y me senté sola en la sala. En tercera fila, junto al pasillo para poder salir para ir al baño. (Soy muy de ir al baño).

Así que ahí me quedé, hundida en el cómodo sillón del teatro donde Sam actuaba. Olvidé deliberadamente que Sean también estaba allí, actuando y cuando salió a escena, después del intermedio, casi que me asusté un poco. No pegué ningún tipo de brinco ni nada por el estilo, pero no sé. La verdad es que estaba algo enfadada conmigo misma, pero era todo un círculo vicioso, era gilipollas por los hombres, los hombres me hacían gilipollas y un largo etc. de estúpidas decisiones sin sentido, una detrás de la otra… Parecía que tenía quince años en vez de veintitrés. Como si las hormonas me controlaran a mí y no viceversa.

Estando allí, en la oscura estancia rodeada de gente, decidí que a partir de aquel momento no tomaría decisiones, aceptaría todo lo que me propusieran, aunque con moderación, algo responsable tenía que ser.

La obra de Sam… fue bonita, era muy 'rococó' y la historia era algo rebuscada, el vestuario que llevaban tenía pinta de ser muy caro, pero no me pareció algo maravilloso ni digno de recomendar. A ella no le dije eso:

'Sí, sí, me ha gustado pero… es que no es mi estilo.

'Ya, sí… ¿pero qué te he parecido yo?

No volveríamos a hablar jamás de su obra. (Las que hizo más adelante me encantaron de verdad y fui varias veces a ver la misma obra pero aquel primer trabajo que tuvo en Londres… el dinero es el dinero, y a veces uno tiene que vender su alma por ello).

Cuando acabó la función Sam me invitó a ir a tomar algo con los de su curro. Pensé que también el director, los de luces y sonido vendrían, pero los actores se codeaban sólo entre ellos. Y yo me paseaba con la baja élite de Londres.

La pobre élite, porque todos o prácticamente todos eran jóvenes y novatos en la profesión. La media de edad serían los 25. Fuimos a un bar oscuro, con luces moradas y verdes, cortinillas de colores chillones decoraban las paredes del bar y estaba medio vacío.

'He quedado con Sirius en media hora – avisé a Sam.

'Vale, pero vente a tomar algo con nosotros primero, ¿no? Olive se quedó de fiesta con nosotros hasta el amanecer.

'Pero porque se lió con uno.

'Puede ser. Pero al menos se quedó.

Ya había visto a Sean. Hacía un buen rato que mi radar lo había captado, de hecho no me había perdido ni un movimiento suyo. Había ido al baño nada más entrar al bar y le había visto mirarme un par de veces, se había puesto a hablar con otra de las chicas de la obra que le había presentado a alguien y luego había hablado con dos chicos que hacían de lord y de duque en la obra.

Fui a la barra y pedí un Spider bite, (n.a. es como el kalimotxo de Reino Unido) quería mantenerme sobria. Sam me agarró del brazo y me arrastró a presentarme a algunas personas. Fue entonces cuando mi mirada y la de Sean se cruzaron. Y ya no tuve más remedio que admitir que le había visto, así que le volví a mirar (porque había sido bastante rápida y había apartado mi mirada con extrema celeridad) y sonreí. Con la sonrisa buena que uso exclusivamente con amigos y Sirius (antes con el perro también).

En cuanto pude escabullirme, me fui al baño, me miré al espejo y respiré varias veces. En diez minutos había quedado con Sirius, tampoco pasaba nada si llegaba un poco tarde.

Salí del baño. Sean estaba justo en frente.

'Sue.

'Suzzane.

'Suzzane.

'Y Sean.

'En efecto.

Bebí un trago de mi vaso. Me terminé el vaso. Sonreí.

'¿Te invito a otro?

¿No me había hecho Sirius esperar a mí? Tampoco pasaba nada porque llegara quince minutos tarde.

Dos horas y media más tarde…

'Y por eso siempre me agarro las borracheras que me agarro. No es que intente evitarlo, pero me gusta beber y mi vida no ha sido precisamente fácil últimamente.

'No disimulas del todo mal tu borrachera.

'Aprendí de la mejor.

'¿Y quién es ésa?

'Mi madre.

'Vaya…

'Ella lo achaca a ser irlandesa, pero yo creo que es una pobre infeliz. Han estado de visita sorpresa ella y mi hermana. Una putada en toda regla. Soy esa hija que debe ocuparse de su madre.

'Lo siento.

'No te disculpes, ni es tu culpa, ni pasa nada, estoy más que acostumbrada. Además cuando no soy yo, es Allie la que se ocupa de ella, y si no, mi hermano.

'¿Sólo sois tres?

'¿Cuántos hermanos tienes tú?

Sean se rió.

'Yo crecí entre cinco chicas.

'No…

'Sí. Nacidos y criados en Perth.

'¿Y dónde fuiste a buscarte la vida como actor a Edimburgo?

'Soy el mediano de mis hermanas. Tengo dos mayores y tres pequeñas. Y cuando las dos mayores acabaron Hogwarts, una de ellas se fue a Edimburgo a vivir, conoció a un chico allí, un muggle y empezaron a vivir juntos. Así que cuando acabé el colegio, viví con ellos durante tres años. Luego me vine a Londres, y ya llevo siete años aquí.

'¿Y has trabajado de actor durante todo ese tiempo?

Me miró divertido y arrugó la nariz. Tenía una nariz preciosa, pequeña, llena de imperceptibles pecas, cuando no sonreía pero hacía el amago de sonreír la arrugaba. Qué tío tan brutal.

'No. ¿Tú de qué trabajas?

'Cocinera.

'¿Has trabajado de cocinera desde que llevas aquí?

'No.

'Los artistas tardamos bastante en encontrar nuestro camino, ¿no?

'Ahora que has dicho eso. Y por favor no pienses que estoy loca por decírtelo. Pero he leído que hay una nueva forma de cocinar que se llama cocina por inspiración. ¿Me sigues?

'Todavía no me has explicado nada.

'Bueno vale pero a ver, mira, podríamos hacer una cosa, y no es algo que te digo de borrachera y luego lo olvido, ¿eh? Tú podrías recitar Shakespeare y yo al escucharte, cocino lo que me inspires. ¿Qué te parece?

Sean empezó a reírse.

'¡Oye! – me quejé. No paró de reírse. - ¡Pero no te rías!

Sean no podía parar y al final me contagió.

'No me río de ti, pero me parece una idea… curiosa. ¡Venga, si tú quieres, lo hacemos!

'¿De verdad?

'Claro. Pero luego yo quiero probar lo que cocines.

'Trato hecho.

Nos quedamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Casi podía respirarle. Se me secó la boca y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas. Joder, joder, joder. Medio sonreí y cerré los ojos.

Noté un golpe en mi lado derecho del cuerpo. Abrí los ojos. La habitación estaba oscura, había un cuerpo desnudo delante de mí. Estaba en la cama de… ¡Sirius!

NO ME LO PUDE CREER… ¡me había vuelto a desaparecer! ¡Y justo antes del beso! ¡Y EN LA CAMA DE SIRIUS! ¡MIERRRRRRRRDA!


	10. Capítulo 10

¡Hola pequeñas lectoras!

Sé que sigue habiendo gente que me lee, así que muchas gracias por seguir dándole una oportunidad a esta historia, que dejé demasiado tiempo de lado y que ahora sigo intentando recuperar y darle un final lo más digno posible.

Este capítulo lo he escrito con un formato diferente. Sue, la protagonista, ha ido a la psicóloga y desde la consulta cuenta su semana. El capítulo se interrumpe constantemente por comentarios de la psicóloga (que están en cursiva) y la respuesta de sue (que está en negrita).

¡Disfrutad del capítulo y feliz fin de semana!

Scry

10. Capítulo 10

Me retorcí las manos, nerviosa. Las dejé sobre mis piernas y me miré las uñas. Tenía que recordar limármelas, o por lo menos pintarlas para disimular. Saqué la varita disimuladamente. Miré el reloj que tenía sobre mi cabeza. Hacía ya un rato que tenían que haber venido a por mí, pero obviamente nadie había abierto ninguna puerta para invitarme a entrar. ¿Si algo podía salir mal por qué iba a salir bien?

Estaba fuera de la consulta de la psicóloga, esperando que acabara con su anterior paciente. Había hecho caso a Olive y había accedido a reunirme con una experta del alma. O del cerebro. O del jardín floral que me había crecido en la cabeza.

Salió un niño de la consulta, no tendría más de doce años, una chica de unos 35 se despidió de él. La psicóloga, la chica que durante los siguientes 45 minutos me juzgaría.

'_¿Suzzane, verdad?_

'**Sí, soy yo.**

'_Me llamo Audrey, puedes pasar y sentarte._

Pasé y me senté. ¿De qué se supone que le iba a hablar? ¿Y cómo iba a camuflar la parte de mi vida que no podía saber, véase, la parte mágica? Habíamos intentado llamar a una psicóloga bruja, pero por alguna inexplicable razón las muggles parecían mucho más eficientes que el resto.

'_Bueno, pues por lo que veo aquí llamaste porque tenías problemas con tu pareja en la cama. ¿Tu pareja no viene contigo?_

'**Mmmm… es un poco más complicado que eso** – dije. Y no supe cómo seguir. ¿Es que cuando voy a alcanzar el orgasmo me desaparezco? – **Es que cuando… mmm estamos en la cama, pues al llegar al momento… **

Audrey asintió y comenzó a escribir algo en su cuaderno. Me fijé que utilizaba un lápiz para escribir en vez de un bolígrafo o una pluma.

'**Pues cuando llega el momento clave del acto y noto que se acerca mi… momento, me da la impresión de** - ¿desaparecerme a otro sitio donde mi vecino con el que me suelo acostar? – **levitar.**

'_¿Levitar?_

'**Sí… mmm como si saliera de mi cuerpo y escuchara lo que ocurre en vez de verlo. **

'_Ya veo_ – escribió algo más en su cuaderno. _- ¿Y tu pareja qué opina de éso?_

'**Es que verás es un poco más complicado que eso. Brandon no es mi pareja técnicamente hablando. No tenemos etiquetas.**

'_¿Entonces te ocurre con otros hombres?_

'**Al intentar besar a otras personas noto lo mismo.**

Asintió y se me quedó mirando fijamente, a la espera de que yo dijera algo más.

'_¿Tú a qué crees que se debe?_ – me preguntó cuando vio que no decía nada más.

' **Mis compañeras de piso dicen que es porque soy un descontrol con los hombres.**

'_¿Y tú qué opinas?_

'**Que si el hijo de puta de mi ex novio no me hubiera dejado, aquí no estaría yo contándote esto.**

Más sonido de lápiz sobre el papel.

'_Cuéntame tu semana, por ejemplo._

LUNES:

El lunes estuve en la sala de espera del profeta, un periódico poco conocido, esperando a que Juliet, que me había pedido una entrevista sobre Seashell, restaurante donde trabajo, me diera luz verde para entrar a su oficina. Me miré en el reflejo de cristal que había delante de mí. Me había hecho un moño antes de venir, pero se estaba desmoronando por momentos. Así que cuando me solté el pelo, su secretario me invitó a entrar.

'Juliet me ha dicho que puedes pasar, ahora mismo vendrá ella.

Entré. Me miré en el reflejo de un cristal. Parecía que llevaba el pelo así para seducirla. ¡La última vez que la vi nos habíamos besado!

'_¿También te acuestas con mujeres?_

'**No, fue una noche rara, sólo nos besamos. **

Cuando el secretario se giró para abrir la puerta, estaba atrancada. Sí, sí, claro que intentamos abrirla con alohomoras, no somos novatos, por favor. Hay veces que una cerradura es más poderosa que un hechizo. El secretario entró en un pequeño ataque de histeria, lo cual, por razones no homofóbicas, me hizo pensar que era gay, pero no me duró mucho el pensamiento cuando se giró a mirarme, estaba enfadado.

'Lo sabía. Ha sido Juliet, lo hace como prueba, para ver qué tal trabajo bajo presión. Es que lo sabía, sabía que haría algo así. Me avisaron. Urg… qué gilipollas…

Yo mantuve la calma, posé mis manos sobre mis rodillas y miré a mi alrededor. Era un despacho muy clásico, libros por aquí y por allá, mesa de madera, títulos en las paredes. Muchos periódicos amontonados en una balda, recortes de periódico que salían de una carpeta. Supuse que así serían todos los despachos de periodistas. El moño se volvió a desmoronar.

'Me ha hablado bastante de ti – me dice el secretario – le apetecía mucho hacerte la entrevista.

Pensé que el chico aquel sería una presa fácil para mi compañera de piso Olive. Joven e inexperto. Le podría pedir la dirección. Sí, por qué no. Seguro que Olive me lo agradecería.

'No quiero parecer atrevida ni nada por el estilo… pero una amiga mía y tú creo que encajaríais muy bien. Si no tienes pareja y quieres… podrías darme tu dirección y os escribís o quedamos o algo.

El secretario, cuyo nombre descubrí que era Alfie, se tensó. Me miró algo asustado.

'No sé si es muy profesional. Y encima en su despacho… seguro que se entera y me despide.

'No es para mí, es para Olive. Mira ya sé, su cumpleaños es dentro de poco, cuando ya sepa la fecha, el lugar y la hora te mando una lechuza y tú decides pasarte si quieres, ¿qué te parece?

Asintió. No muy convencido.

'¿Entonces me das tu dirección?

'Sí – de repente reaccionó. Se precipitó a la mesa de Juliet, arrancó un trocito de papel de un trozo de periódico y dejó que su pluma escribiera la dirección.

Me levanté y recogerla. Tropecé con mi propio pie al levantarme y caí sobre Alfie, que cayó sobre la silla de Juliet.

Juliet entró en ese momento. La cerradura ni siquiera sonó rara, no parecía haberla intentado forzarla ni nada por el estilo. Seguramente sí que habría sido una trampa para su secretario.

'Eh… - el chico miró a Juliet y me miró a mí – eh… - volvió a articular – luego si eso…

No acabó la frase, me empujó para que me levantara y se deslizo por debajo de mí en un parpadeo.

Le sonreí incómoda. La melena revuelta, en posición comprometedora con Alfie. Juliet y yo nos habíamos besado. Dios mío… seguro que me había llamado para la entrevista para intentar seducirme.

'Qué torpe… - dije.

Parecía que me acabara de dar un revolcón con alguien. Intenté peinarlo en una coleta.

'¡Suzzane!

Nos dimos un beso en la mejilla. Intenté mirarme en algún reflejo para ver qué hacía mi pelo.

'¿Qué tal todo?

'Bien, bien, un poco liada, siento que tuvieras que esperar – dijo revolviendo por los papeles que tenía en la mesa. - Estoy buscando mi vuela pluma, es que es todo un poco caótico. ¡Arg! ¡Accio pluma!

Tres plumas diferentes volaron a sus manos. Alzó los hombros.

'Esta servirá. Bueno… así que… ¿qué tal con Alfie?

'Ah… bien, muy bien.

Juliet asintió. Se quedó mirándome a los ojos demasiado tiempo, nadie dijo nada. Yo he besado a esta chica, pensé. Me sonrió. Seguro que me quiere volver a besar. Nadie mira tan fijamente si no busca los labios de la otra persona.

'Hace mucho que no nos veíamos – le dije.

'Desde que nos conocimos – asintió.

'Ya sabes lo de…

'Sí, sí, Brandon me lo dijo.

Carraspeé. ¿No habíamos quedado para una entrevista?

'¿Y qué tipo de relación tenéis?

'¿Qué?

'¿Veis a otras personas?

¿Se pensaba que me había liado con su secretario?

'No, bueno... no ha pasado nada, ¿eh?

'Ya…

Escribió algo en su papiro.

'¿Seashell? – inquirí.

'Eres muy sincera, ¿no?

'¿Mmmm…?

'¿Entonces Brandon y tú sí que veis a otras personas?

'¿Y cómo así estás tan interesada?

Seguro que acabaría hablando con Brandon de lo que yo dijera en la entrevista. A ver cómo funcionaba aquel juego.

'¿Por qué dices que estoy interesada? – me preguntó Juliet.

'Me parece que estás siendo bastante... bueno, que se te nota bastante.

'No. Si yo quiero ser disimulada lo soy, y… - se llevó las manos a la cara - ¿tanto se me nota?

Me senté a su lado para abrazarla. Si hubiera llevado el pelo en un moño y no se me hubiera caído y luego no me hubiera caído encima de Alfie aquello no habría ocurrido.

'¿Qué te pasa?

'Siempre me pasa lo mismo, siempre, siempre acabo pillada por quien no debería.

Sensación de alarma en mi interior comenzando a despertarse… Mis instintos tenían razón.

'¿De verdad que estás saliendo con Brandon?

Asentí. Salir, salir… cada uno que entienda la palabra como quiere.

'Juliet… ¿te ayudaría saber que Brandon no es realmente mi tipo?

Estaba dolida porque Brandon y yo estábamos juntos. Quería saber si estábamos con otras personas.

'Sí, la verdad es que es un consuelo.

Juliet lesbiana. Yo. Juliet y yo nos habíamos besado. ¡No! Ella me había besado. Quizá… quizá aquella noche se enamorara de mí. ¿Podría ser, no?

'Además… ya sabes que estoy enamorada de una persona que Brandon conoce – añadí.

Por mucho que el perro de Colin fuera un cabrón mal nacido, todavía seguía tonta detrás de él.

'¿_Realmente volverías con tu ex novio Colin?_

'**Depende del momento del día en el que me lo preguntes. El lunes a esa hora sí.**

'¿Sí? – le brillaban los ojos. Mierda. Tendría que haber dicho Colin directamente, seguro que pensaba que hablaba de ella. Mierda. Mierda. Y puta mierda.

'Mira, Juliet… Brandon y yo no tenemos ningún futuro, pero si no es con él, acabaré con Colin o con Sirius o con un chico. Un chico.

'¿Qué? – parecía muy confundida.

'Soy heterosexual.

Juliet se apartó de mí como si le hubiera dado un tortazo. Se rió un poco, sin reírse del todo entre lágrimas.

'¡Hablaba de Brandon! ¡No de ti!

Me levanté del asiento, como si la que hubiera recibido el tortazo fuera yo.

'¿No eres lesbiana?

'Por favor, Suzzane. Eso es lo que les digo a los chicos para que me dejen en paz.

'El beso, el beso…

'Soy bisexual.

'Eso no existe.

Bufó.

Claro que existe la bisexualidad, pero era un concepto tan… tan… novedosamente nuevo para mí, para mi cerebro y para mi situación que no era capaz de asimilarlo.

'¿Entonces… Brandon… te gusta?

'Sí. Ha sido algo raro, ha sido como de un día para otro, como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de nada.

'Creo… que me voy…

'_¿Realmente te molestó que a Juliet le interesara Brandon?_ – inquirió Audrey.

Asentí.

'_¿Suelen ser normales ese tipo de situaciones en tu vida? _

'**Tampoco me ocurre todos los días, pero soy muy propensa a que en algún momento de la semana ocurran escándalos relacionados con chicos a mi alrededor.**

'_¿Y con chicas?_

'**No, no soy bisexual. Ojalá.**

'_¿Ojalá?_ – se sorprendió de que hubiera añadido esa palabra.

'**Me parece que tienen suerte de poder elegir de los dos lados de la calle.**

Añadió algo más a su cuaderno.

MARTES:

El martes fue un día bastante… común, le mandé una lechuza a Brandon a media mañana para decirle que me viniera a buscar después del trabajo.

'_¿Una lechuza?_

'**¿Qué?**

'_Has dicho que le mandaste una lechuza._

Me quedé de piedra.

'**Un mensaje. Le mandé un mensaje, Brandon y yo decimos mandar una lechuza para mandar un mensaje.**

Más apuntes a lápiz.

Entré a Seashell a las cinco de la tarde, me tocaba el turno de noche. Saldría a eso de las once y media. Sabía que tendría suerte si me podía sentar aquella tarde, teníamos casi todas las mesas reservadas, así que iba a ser una noche a tope. Me fui a cambiar y entré con el delantal a la cocina. Mary estaba comunicándonos qué platos serían seguramente los más vendidos aquella noche, así que comenzaríamos ya a prepararlos para que más tarde no nos pillara el toro.

'Todos manos a la obra, como vea a cualquiera perdiendo el tiempo se va a tomar por el culo de mi cocina – Mary se acercó a Raúl y comenzaron a hablar.

Demasiadas horas más tarde cerramos la cocina.

Brandon me esperaba fuera. Cuando salí del local me arropó entre sus brazos y le besé en los labios.

'¿Nos vamos a casa?

Asentí y me dejé llevar. Nos escondimos en la sombra de una esquina y nos fuimos a su casa. Llevaba ya dos semanas durmiendo todos los días con él. Cada mañana me juraba no volver a dormir con él.

'_¿No te gusta Brandon?_

'**No especialmente. Sí. No lo sé. Es cómodo.**

'_¿Sales con Brandon porque te aporta comodidad?_

Sí.

'**No. No sé describirlo, es algo más… profundo.**

El tamaño de su pene.

'_¿A qué te refieres?_

'**Detalles, pequeñas cosas del día a día.**

El tamaño de su pene, cómo me despierta besando todo mi cuerpo cada mañana, me lleva el desayuno a la cama y me hace la cena cuando vengo reventada de trabajar.

MIÉRCOLES:

Fui a buscar a Sam al teatro donde trabajaba. Tenía casi dos horas libres entre una función y otra. La verdad es que fui con la excusa de ver si me encontraba, como por casualidad con Sean. Pero nadie salió del teatro salvo Sam. Nos fuimos a una cafetería frente al local y nos pusimos manos a la obra con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Olive.

'He pensado que podríamos invitar al chico que conocí el otro día. El que pensé que podía ser adecuado para Olive.

'¿Has hablado con Sirius? – me preguntó Sam mientras le echaba azúcar a su café.

'¡Y dale con hablar con Sirius! ¡Todo el día igual! ¿Has hablado con Sirius? ¿Ya le has comentado el problema? ¡No me apetece hablar con Sirius de por qué me aparecí en su casa! ¡No quiero afrontar "mi problema comentándolo con él"!

Sam levantó la vista de su café algo sorprendida.

'Lo decía por si le habías pedido a Sirius permiso para celebrar el cumpleaños en casa de sus amigos, los Potter, ¿no?

'Ah… pues no, no le he preguntado.

'_¿Así que cuando levitas, como tú dices, piensas en tu amigo Sirius? ¿Quién es Sirius exactamente?_

'**Sirius es mi vecino. Le conocí de fiesta, nos liamos y luego descubrimos que éramos vecinos. **

'_¿Y por qué piensas en él?_

'**No lo sé. Se supone que eso me lo vas a decir tú. **

'_¿Qué tipo de relación tenéis Sirius y tú? ¿Tampoco lo consideras tu pareja?_

'**¿Sirius? **– me reí** – no. Es mi amigo. Nos acostamos. Es… un bomba, pero una bomba que puedo controlar. Es cómodo.**

Audrey asintió.

'_Has utilizado el mismo adjetivo para Brandon y para Sirius: cómodo. _

'Hablando de preguntar – me dice Sam – el otro día, después de la fiesta con los de mi curro, Sean me preguntó si estabas bien. Te desapareciste de repente.

Me bebí un sorbo de mi té.

'¿Sue?

'Sí, sí. ¿Qué ha pasado con Sean?

'Casi nos besamos. Y mi enfermedad interrumpió.

'¿Otro? ¿En serio? Olive te lo dice en bromas, pero es verdad, eres una ninfómana, háztelo mirar.

Sam parecía enfadada.

'Tía, no pasa nada. Ni siquiera nos besamos.

'Ni tía ni mierdas. No puedes ir por la vida liándote con todo bicho viviente. En dos meses cumples 24 años. Hay gente a tu edad que tiene hijos y trabajo. Tú eres más inestable que tu hermana.

'_Así que tus amigas te aconsejan que comiences a replantearte tu modo de vida._

'**He dejado de beber tanto como bebía antes.**

'_¿Y es suficiente crees tú?_

'**Pues es un paso. Un paso más de lo que la mayoría está dispuesto a dar.**

'_No te quito mérito Suzzane. Pero me da la impresión de que te parece que por haber dejado la bebida se te va a solucionar la vida milagrosamente. Y puede que algunos aspectos de tu vida sí, pero otros no… _

Me enfadé. Llevaba menos de un cuarto de hora hablando con ella. ¿Qué coño sabía ella de cómo era mi vida?

'_Por lo que has contado, pareces necesitar acostarte con hombres y sentir que las mujeres te desean para sentirte completa. Suzzane, yo no te conozco mucho, pero por cómo has contado las cosas, me pareces una chica divertida, original… no necesitas a nadie. Que Colin te dejara no significa que seas menos persona._

Me quedé rígida.

'_Sigue contándome tu semana, si quieres._

JUEVES

El jueves Brandon había quedado con unos amigos y me fui con ellos. Brandon me había dicho que el perro de Colin no estaría allí, pero parece ser que se apuntó en el último momento.

Quedamos en el parque, los chicos iban a jugar un partido de rugby, así que yo me llevé un libro. Hacía muy buen día y no entraba a trabajar hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Los observé jugar durante un rato. Conocía a la mayoría. Los que no había conocido a través de Colin, había sido a través de Brandon. Salía con ellos una o dos veces por semana. Era como un descanso de pensar cuando me encontraba con ellos. Como si se me vaciara a la mente. Generalmente no hablaban demasiado de temas profundos, hablaban de deportes, de cine de algo divertido que habían visto o les había pasado. Los hombres son la raza superior en cuanto a comederos de cabeza.

Pero, como no podía ser de otra manera, noté que Colin me miraba. Hacía un par de días me había enterado, había comentado algo Mike de que Jill y Colin no vivían en un mundo color de rosa. De puta madre, pensé, que se joda.

Ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque puede que lo consigas es la frase que mejor se adecúa a lo que pasó más tarde.

Colin, él siempre muy teatrero, se lanzaba encima de sus amigos para evitar que marcaran tantos. Cuando no conseguía lo que quería simulaba haberse torcido un brazo o un tobillo para que así los de su equipo pudieran marcar. Al final se hizo daño de verdad. Y vino a sentarse a mi lado.

El puto perro. Había estado leyendo cuando Colin se había tirado haciéndose daño, pero habría jurado que estaba exagerando su dolor sólo para tantear el terreno conmigo.

'¿Qué tal, Sue? ¿No te aburres aquí viéndonos jugar?

Le miré y no le contesté.

'¿Sigues sin hablarme? ¿Cuándo vas a hablarme? Hace siglos que lo dejamos.

'No llega al año – no pude reprimirme y tuve que contestar.

Claro que era un truco barato para hacerme hablar.

'Dicen que se necesita la mitad del tiempo que has estado con una persona para olvidarla – le dije, y volví a mi libro.

'¿Y con eso me quieres decir que vas a estar otro año más sin hablarme hasta que ya no estés enamorada de mí?

'No he dicho que lo estuviera, simplemente he comentado lo que se dice. Quizá eres tú el que dentro de un año se dé cuenta de que sigue enamorado de mí.

Colin murmuró algo que no pude oír. Miré a los chicos jugando, lanzándose a tierra y riéndose.

'¿No te has hecho nada en el tobillo, verdad?

Colin me miró y me guiñó un ojo.

'Siempre fuiste mucho más rápida que el resto para pillarme en una mentira, ¿lo sabías?

'Salvo cuando te follabas a Jill. Eso me costó más pillarlo. Llámalo lapsus.

'Mira, Sue, lo de Jill… pasó. No quiero ponerte excusas pero no sé, nos enamoramos.

Reprimí un quejido que dejé atascado en mi garganta. Jill era la persona más… 'viuda negra' que conocía. Colin no iba a durar demasiado. Mike lo había dicho.

'Oye… Sue, tú siempre has sido mi chica preferida, mi mejor amiga, mi primera novia. Tú serás la que recuerde.

'¿En serio? – noté algo en el estómago.

'¡Claro! Jill… es Jill.

Nos miramos y nos reímos.

'Voy a pedirle que se case conmigo.

Me seguí riendo por inercia pero creo que en algún momento mi cerebro se colapsó y se apagó.

¿Quién coño me mandaba empezar una puta conversación con él?

'Tú y Brandon estáis invitados a la boda.

'¿Jill ya ha dicho que sí?

'No se lo he preguntado, pero sé que va a decir que sí.

Lo decía en serio.

¿Y Mike, no había dicho que no estaban bien?

'¿Y vas a tener hijos con ella?

Jill jamás había querido tener hijos. Colin y yo íbamos a ser los padres jóvenes.

'Supongo, lo hemos hablado y estamos los dos de acuerdo, todavía no, pero en uno o dos años ya nos gustaría tener gemelos.

Se rió. Seguro que era un puto chiste interno. Miré mi libro. Las líneas me patinaban.

Se iban a casar. Toma puñetazo en toda la boca.

¿En qué lugar me dejaba aquello? ¿No era yo su chica favorita? ¿No era yo su Sue?

'Pero… mmm… - creedme, sé que hice mal, pero jugué la carta que sabía que valía para hacerle daño a Colin, compararlo a un ser superior – no le digas a Brandon que lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? No sé si esto va a ir a algún lado.

'¿No? ¿Por qué?

'No estoy segura de que haya mucho futuro.

Colin me miró con el ceño fruncido. Había picado el anzuelo.

'Creo que Sirius y yo seguimos teniendo algo.

'¿Sirius? – se apartó, como si le hubiera dado un golpe.

'Sí, claro, Sirius. ¿Te acuerdas de él? Vino una vez conmigo a…

'Sí, sí, ya me acuerdo perfectamente de quién es – miró mi libro, me miró a mí, intenté regalarle mi mejor sonrisa - ¿y qué haces con Brandon? ¡No ves que puedes hacerle daño! Porque supongo que te sigues liando con el Sirius ese, ¿verdad?

'Colin, tranquilo, hemos dicho que era secreto, recuerda.

'¡Pero Brandon es mi amigo!

'Colin, por favor, tú me has hecho a mí lo mismo.

Se levantó sin mirarme, no cojeaba, ni siquiera hizo el amago. Fue donde los chicos, les dijo algo, se fue detrás de un árbol y se desapareció.

Toma Jaque Mate, gilipollas.

'_¿Y tú de verdad crees que Sirius es tal y como tú lo describes? ¿O quizá lo idealizas un poco?_

'**Sirius es mejor de lo que yo lo describo.**

'_Ponme un ejemplo con el que pueda estar de acuerdo._

'**Colin me dejó, me lié con él. No era nada serio. Un día le vi liándose con otra y me puse como una moto, como una loca de atar. Cualquier otro chico habría echado a correr en dirección contraria. ¿Qué hizo? Se convirtió en mi amante y en mi mejor amigo. **

Audrey fue a abrir la boca.

'**Además** – me reí – **ha hecho una apuesta con sus mejores amigos. Bueno, uno de ellos, va a ser padre dentro de poco y de los otros tres, el primero que llegue al hospital será el padrino. Pero… para añadirle dificultad, cada uno de ellos tiene que traer a una persona. O sea que primero se enteran, luego tienen que encontrar a la persona a la que han dicho que llevarían y el primero en llegar con acompañante, ¡es el padrino!**

'_¿Cuántos años tienen?_

'**¿Por qué?**

'_¿No te parece una actitud algo infantil?_

'**Me parece divertido.**

Audrey escribió algo en su cuaderno.

'**Sirius es una persona que conociéndome poco, me lo ha dado todo. Me ha abierto un mundo nuevo, me ha salvado de entrar en una depresión por Colin…**

'_Creo que tu problema de "evadirte" en la cama es más grave de lo que pensaba…_

'**¿Qué?**

'_Soy a serte sincera._

'**Sí, por favor.**

Para eso te pago.

'_Creo que tienes un problema de identidad, que crees no ser nadie si no estás rodeada no de personas a las que tú consideras interesantes, sino hombres que utilizas cono escudo de tu vida. Y ahora que has dejado de lado a Sirius, puede que sientas algo por alguien que no es él, me refiero al tal Sean y sales con un hombre que no te atrae en lo más mínimo… todos tus esquemas se han roto. Brandon no te interesa. Sirius es el hombre que parece que siempre has querido tener y en realidad la persona que te gustaría tener es Sean. Has fallado a tu mejor amigo y no lo entiendes ni lo aceptas._

Me enfadé tanto que no pude hablar.

Un sonido en la ventana me desconcentró.

'**Tú… NO… ME… CONOCES.**

'_Llevo escuchándote hablar durante casi una hora._

El sonido de la ventana volvió, esta vez más fuerte.

'_Creo que lo mejor sería que vinieras más de una vez por semana, tus problemas parecen arraigados a tu…_

'**¡Una lechuza!**

'_¿Qué?_ - Audrey miró la ventana que yo señalaba.

'**¡Una lechuza!**

Abrieron la puerta de golpe.

'**¡SIRIUS!**

'_¿Sirius?_

'¡Lily está de parto! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡No quiero que ningún otro memo sea su padrino!

Recogí mis cosas a toda velocidad.

'_Suzzane, creo que no deberías irte, todavía nos quedan un par de minutos minutos._

'¡Lily va a dar a luz! – le grité, contenta.

Me daba igual lo que me dijera. ¡Harry James Potter estaba a punto de nacer!

Sirius me agarró de la mano y sin soltarla, nos fuimos allí.


	11. Capítulo 11

¡Bienvenido a quien lea!

Sólo quería avisaros que el capítulo 12, véase el siguiente capítulo que escriba, va a ser el último de la historia. Gracias por la paciencia de quien me ha leído durante estos años (y los tres o cuatro que he tenido la vergüenza de no publicar un capítulo nuevo en esta historia).

¡Os dejo en paz que leáis!

Scry

11. Capítulo

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, sacó la lengua, bostezó, cerró los ojos y sonrió. James se acercó a cogerlo.

'No, no por favor, déjamelo un rato más… - le supliqué.

'Sue, es su padre… - Sirius me agarró del brazo y me hizo devolverle a Harry a su nuevo estrenado padre.

Abracé a Sirius a falta de un bebé al que mimar.

'Qué majos toda la familia.

'Ya serás tú también madre algún día.

'¿Tú crees?

Me dio un beso en el pelo. Y nos quedamos mirando a Lily, James y a Harry.

'Es tan pequeñito…

Peter apareció corriendo por el pasillo.

'¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Casi soy el primero! ¿Cuánto lleváis aquí?

'Shhhhh…

Sirius nos sacó a Peter y a mí de la habitación.

'No grites, están todos agotados. Y no digas barbaridades delante de Harry. Llevamos aquí unos cinco minutos.

Remus apareció junto con Nat, una 'amiga' suya de Hogwarts.

'¡¿El último?! ¿Cómo habéis llegado tan rápido?

'Sue es rápida como una bala y sabía que iba a estar en el psicólogo justo cuando James me ha avisado.

'Seguro que te ha avisado a ti el primero – gruñó Peter.

'¡Pero si ni siquiera traes a nadie! – le dije - ¿No dijisteis que teníais que traer todos acompañante?

Peter farfulló algo, se rascó la nuca y entró en la sala a conocer a Harry.

'¿Qué tal en el psicólogo, por cierto?

'Ufff… en otro momento te hago un resumen.

'¿Y el resumen del resumen? – quiso saber Sirius.

'Que no pienso volver y me diagnostico curada.

'¡Genial!

Nos chocamos la mano.

Nat y Remus estaban a punto de entrar.

'¡Esperad, antes de que nos prohíban hacer ruido al entrar! Este finde es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Olive, mi compañera de piso. Estáis todos invitados. Hemos alquilado el Shak'ass, así que os pasáis cuando queráis y allí estaremos.

Sábado por la tarde.

'¿Por qué coño no hay nadie? - Sam iba histérica de un lado para otro del vacío Shak'ass.

Qué diferente parecía vacío, sin nadie. No parecía el mismo bar de siempre.

Sirius entró por la puerta.

'¿La puerta? – me sorprendí. Pensaba que Sirius aparecía por la chimenea.

'Quería entrar al estilo clásico. ¡Felicidades Olive!

Le dio un abrazo.

'Un cumple genial…

Olive estaba en la barra, con un cubata y bebiendo con una pajita. Habíamos quedado con la gente a las seis y le habíamos dicho a Olive que se pasara a las siete, eran las siete y media y habría unas veinte personas en una habitación que podría ser para quinientas. Fracaso de fiesta total y absoluto.

Sirius se acercó a la barra y pidió una caña.

'¡Joder, cómo te pareces a Sue!

Me giré sorprendida. La camarera miró a Sirius sorprendida.

'¡Qué va! – dije rápidamente. Me acerqué a mirarla mejor.

'Sí que se parece… - Olive sorbió con fuerza con su pajita.

'¿Pero es que no va a aparecer naaaaadie? – Sam seguía dando vueltas por la sala, desde la chimenea, hasta la puerta, hasta la zona en la que la gente se desaparecía, por si acaso una oleada de gente esperaba escondida a pasar.

'¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Sirius a la camarera.

'Rain.

Tenía el pelo rizado como yo, lo llevaba recogido, como yo lo solía llevar, aunque aquella noche lo llevara suelto. (Lo suelo llevar suelto las noches de bailar, da más movimiento cuando te contoneas, secreto profesional). Tenía pecas como yo…

'Yo creo que se parece más a mi hermana – dije después de observarla un rato.

'Pues qué bien – Rain parecía incómoda.

'Qué nombre tan raro, ¿no? – preguntó Olive.

'La hippy de mi madre, pensó que sería divertido llamarme lluvia. Los porros, los embarazos, los nombres, es lo que ocurre cuando se juntan.

Sonrió. Le sirvió la cerveza a Sirius y se alejó de nuestra zona.

'Os parecéis bastante – Olive me miró un largo rato y asintió repetidas veces.

'Digamos que tenéis un parecido razonable – Sirius estuvo de acuerdo.

'Yo le encuentro más aire a mi hermana.

'Y tu hermana y tú digamos que sois la misma persona con la misma cara y diferente pelo, así que sí, tú también estás de acuerdo en que se parece a ti – sentenció Olive.

'No exactamente…

'Esta conversación está dejando de ser interesante y es mi puto cumpleaños. Aunque sea que me pongan temazos para bailar con la histérica de Sam.

Saltó de si alto taburete y se dirigió al centro de la pista.

Miré a Sirius y me miró. Sonreímos.

'¿Qué vas a hacer si nadie más viene a la fiesta?

'Sobornaré a la gente que ronda en la calle, les prometeré la mejor noche de su vida. Luego los drogaré y nadie recordará nada mañana.

'Interesante…

'¿Y tú qué vas a hacer con tu ahijado?

'Lo convertiré en el hombre más temible del mundo. Será el mejor auror sobre la faz de la tierra. James y yo tenemos grandes planes para él.

'Pero sin presiones.

'Eso es, sin presiones.

Dejé mi vaso en la barra y me acerqué a Sirius. Me mordí el labio inferior y le

besé.

¿Y ésto? – me preguntó entre besos.

'Te lo merecías.

Me agarró del culo y nos seguimos besando.

'¡¿En serio que no va a aparecer nadie?! – el grito de Sam nos sacó del beso.

Me alejó y tosí y aproveché para quitarme la baba.

'Creo… mmmm, que me voy a ir al baño un momento.

'¿Y luego me das explicaciones?

'Locuras de la psicóloga. ¿Te vale?

'No exactamente. Pero… ¿estamos bien?

'Sí, genial.

Genial, genial, genial, genial… mi voz iba haciendo un eco en mi cabeza mientras iba rumbo al baño. Un grupo de diez personas llegó en el momento en el que yo pasaba la puerta.

Estaba sola. Me miré un rato al espejo sin hacer nada más. Me ausculté entera. La cara, los ojos, el pelo, los labios, la nariz, los pómulos, el vestido. Me miré de perfil, de espaldas, me alejé todo lo que pude para poder verme entera, aunque no lo conseguí. Yo seguía siendo yo, Sue. Y Sue… ¿y quién coño era yo y qué estaba haciendo?

¿Serían el resto de las chicas tan complicadas o yo tenía un don especial para cada ocasión?

Había besado a Sirius porque me había apetecido. Porque Sirius realmente me apetecía. Porque Brandon era un juguete y Colin un imbécil. Y no hablemos de Sean.

Sea como fuera Brandon… Brandon debía de salir de la ecuación. Tenía que cortar con Brandon. Pero no en el cumpleaños de Olive. Y también tenía que dedicarme a que Olive se liara con el secretario de Julie, la lesbiana enamorada de Brandon. El mundo es un pañuelo.

Y yo siempre acabo tirada en el medio mientras todas las esquinas se unen para conocerse. Qué asco. Me bebí lo que me quedaba de cubata de un trago.

Salí del baño después de unos quince minutos de absurda meditación y me encontré con un espectáculo sorprendente.

La sala estaba llena. Pero llena a rebosar, como un día muy, muy bueno en Shak'ass.

Alguien me tapó los ojos y me dio un beso en el cuello. Me giré forzando una sonrisa. Brandon me dio un pico.

'¡No sabía dónde estabas!

'Pues ya ves… ¿hace mucho que has llegado?

'No, pero bueno, como organizas tú la fiesta, sabía que tenías que estar aquí.

'Ya.

Miré a mi alrededor buscando un lugar al que huir. Sí, sí, soy cruel y todo lo que queráis, pero no me podía quedar allí con Brandon y no cortar con él. Y no quería cortar con él en ese preciso momento porque seguramente se montaría una escenita y no quería montar nada porque era el cumpleaños de Olive, quien adora ser el centro de atención. Así que me tenía que alejar de él.

'¡Hola! – apareció Julie junto a Brandon, sonriendo.

Los Dioses existen.

'¡Julie! ¡Qué bien! ¡Contigo quería yo hablar!

La agarré del brazo y sonriendo a Brandon me alejé de él a la velocidad de la luz (puede que un poco más despacio, pero entendéis la rapidez).

'Quieres que te encuentre a mi secretario, ¿no?

'¿Cómo lo sabes?

'Entré a mi despacho y estabais uno encima del otro.

'¿Y qué?

'Quieres liarte con él y me lo dices para que yo vaya a recoger los pedazos que dejes del corazón de Brandon.

'Por favor, qué exagerada eres…

Me reí.

'No. Lo que quiero es que se líe con Olive, la del cumple. Creo que harían muy buena pareja.

'¿Nada de dejar a Brandon, entonces?

Sí, claro, pero si te lo digo vas a ir directa a recoger los pedazos antes de que haya podido partirlos, por lo tanto me vas a joder el plan.

'¿No está por allí Olive?

'Pues… vamos.

Acordamos quedar en la barra. Yo iría a buscar a Olive y ella a XXXXXX, su secretario. Allí les presentaríamos y comenzaría el amor y yo me convertiría en la mejor Celestina que el mundo jamás había creado. Más o menos.

Cuando estaba en la barra esperando a que apareciera el futuro marido de Olive, Sirius agarró un taburete y se sentó a mi lado.

'Has estado desaparecida, compañera.

'He ido a buscar a toda esta gente para que Sam dejara de gritar.

'¿En serio?

'No. He estado en el baño.

'¿Analizándote psicológicamente?

Fruncí el ceño. El cabrón de Sirius, que me conocía como si me hubiera parido.

'Puede ser… no lo negaré, pero tampoco lo admitiré.

'Eso en mi casa es que sí. Y como vivimos en el mismo edificio y por lo tanto en el mismo bloque de casas, supondré que es que sí.

Dio un aplauso con las manos.

'Ahora que todo esto está todo lo zanjado que puede estar, ¿vienes a bailar un rato conmigo?

'¡Oye majos! No me voy a quedar aquí sola en mi cumple mientras espero al mierdas ese.

'¡Olive! Te juro de verdad que he quedado aquí con Julie para que te presente a XXXXXXXXX. ¡Mira! Ahí vienen. Que haya Julie las presentaciones.

'Cómo me mimas por mi cumple… - me dijo con ironía.

'Ya me agradecerás mañana por la mañana.

Sirius tiró de mi mano y nos zambullimos entre el gentío.

'He estado hablando con tu gemela de la barra – me dijo al oído.

'¿Sí? ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

'A qué hora salía.

Sirius me sonríe. Me río. Noté cómo me estaba empezando a subir el alcohol a la cabeza. Me eché hacia atrás y Sirius me agarró la espalda para que no me cayera. Me entró un ataque de risa. Me besó el cuello y me hizo cosquillas.

'¡Para, para que puede estar Brandon!

Cuando la bebida de Sirius se acabó fuimos a la barra a pedir. Y entonces llegó ella.

'¡Sue! ¡Suzzane! ¡Oye, Sue!

Reconocí la voz por encima de la música. Por encima de los gritos de la gente y por encima de mi ira interior… Jill.

Rain se acercó hacia Sirius para saber qué queríamos.

'¡Menuda fiesta, eh! – Jill me gritaba al oído.

Podría haberme dado la vuelta. Haberle hecho un vacío inmenso o haberle escupido en la cara. Pero esto es la vida real. Eso ocurre en las películas. O puede que alguien sí que sea capaz de hacerlo… pero yo soy una imbécil que habla mucho. Jill y yo no habíamos vuelto hablar en largas y eternas semanas. Pero tampoco nos habíamos visto. Y Jill me conocía. Sabía que si venía a hablarme le hablaría. No, no sería especialmente maja, tampoco querría quedar con ella al día siguiente. Pero le daría conversación.

'La hemos organizado Sam y yo.

'¡Pues os ha quedado genial! ¡No sabía si pasarme o no! Pero al final pensé que como es el Shak'ass, que al final era como un poco por hacer bulto y quizá no nos veríamos, pero yo sí quería verte, quería llamarte y hablar contigo. Colin me dice a veces que te ve, ahora que estás con Brandon… ¿qué tal con él? Estáis muy enamorados me imagino. Ya sabes el principio cómo va, toda esa pasión y eso…

'Ya…

Rain salió de detrás de la barra con dos cervezas. Sirius, que estaba de espaldas a mí, me agarró el culo para señalarme que mi supuesta gemela le estaba metiendo unas fichas de elefante.

'No sé si Colin te lo ha comentado, pero… vamos a casarnos.

'Sí, algo me ha dicho.

'Por supuesto que si quieres venir estás invitadísima al a boda. Dos de tus mejores amigos contrayendo matrimonio no se puede ver todos los días. Además Maureen y tú podríais ser damas de honor. Sería magnífico.

Le di un ingente trago de alcohol al cubata que el camarero me acababa de traer. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi que Rain seguía hablando con Sirius. Se estaría tomando sus diez minutos libres.

'¿Y tú qué tal en el restaurante? ¿Te han ascendido ya? No veo a mucha gente de tu trabajo por aquí. ¿Os lleváis bien, no? Que ya me sé cómo eres con la gente que acabas de conocer, con lo retraída que eras en el colegio, menos mal que Maureen y yo te conocíamos de antes, porque con lo arisca que te pones cuando quieres… ¡como para aguantarte, maja!

Se rió y yo quise darle un puñetazo.

Sirius me agarró del culo con fuerza y me giré. Rain le estaba comienzo el cuello. Me reí. Ya podía Rain intentar lo que quisiera, Sirius no haría nada sabiendo que estaba yo a dos milímetros de distancia. Puede que si no hubiera estado allí se hubieran liado, pero no era el caso.

'¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ZORRA DE MIERDA! ¿Qué coño hacéis?

Alguien empujó a Sirius, que me empujó a mí y yo empujé a Jill que perdió el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo. Y yo encima de ella. Varias manos me levantaron rápidamente, pero una pelea había comenzado a mis espaldas que me volvió a catapultar contra Jill.

'Joder… - murmuré ya cabreándome.

Una cosa es que yo me caiga porque voy borrachísima. Y otra muy distinta es que haya una pelea y que alguien me tire al suelo y me manche. Me di un par de golpes de varita en los sitios que tenía sucios en la ropa.

'¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ PASANDO? – Sam tenía la varita pegada a la garganta y su voz se escuchó por encima de todo el bar. Se abrió paso entre la gente y paró la pelea con un par de encantamientos. - ¡SUE! ¡SUE!

'Estoy aquí, estoy aquí.

Me puse a su lado.

'Mira estos. _Wingardium leviosa_.

Sirius y Brandon se elevaron un poco por encima del resto de la gente. Estaban literalmente hechos una mierda. Brandon tenía al labio partido y Sirius tenía un ojo caído. Se habían rasgado la ropa y había manchas de alcohol por sus camisetas.

'¡Sue! – Brandon pareció apurado de repente. Se giró y miró a Rain.

Yo miré a Rain que estaba en el lugar de la pelea, recogiendo los trozos de cristal.

'Brandon… - gruñí amenazante - Sam, hazlos bajar – le susurré a mi compañera de piso.

'Cariño, de verdad, de verdad que pensé que la camarera eras tú y que Sirius y ella se estaban liando.

'¿Os estabais liando? – le pregunté Sirius.

Alzó los hombros.

'Ni un poquito. Nada, me comía el cuello…

'Sue, Sue, por favor, por favor, no volverá a pasar. Es que está Colin por un lado y Sirius y estoy contigo y nunca lo hubiera imaginado y… Sue por favor no te enfades.

'Brandon, Brandon, cálmate. No me enfado y no quiero montar una escena en el cumpleaños de Olive.

'Olive se ha ido – carraspeó Sam.

'¿Qué? – me giré a mirarla – Estás de coña.

'Con el yogurín ese que le has recomendado.

'No me jodas. Montamos una fiesta brutal para que se vaya de picos pardos.

'¿Sue?

'Aquí no Brandon.

'¡Pero pensaba que la camarera eras tú! ¡Pensaba de verdad que te estabas liando con Sirius! ¿Cómo quieres que no me enfade?

Respiré hondo.

'Una cosa es que te enfades. Y otra que te pongas a darle una paliza a Sirius.

'Yo también le he pegado, ¿eh? – cortó Sirius.

'No empieces con tus chiquilladas. Mañana hablamos de esto Brandon.

'¿Entonces me juras que no estás enfadada?

'No. Claro que estoy enfadada, me da vergüenza que hayas hecho esto precisamente hoy. Y más teniendo en cuenta que sabes de sobra que Sirius y yo somos muy amigos.

'Precisamente por eso.

'Ya, me encanta que confíes tanto en mí.

'En ti sí, en ellos no.

'¿Ellos? – Sirius alzó una ceja – Ya estamos viendo doble, ¿eh?

'Me refiero a Colin – ladró Brandon.

'¿Qué quieres decir con éso? – Jill apartó a Sirius y se hizo un hueco en el círculo que comenzaba a tener cada vez más adeptos.

Brandon no se esperaba que Jill estuviera allí y tartamudeó algo por lo bajinis sin saber muy bien qué contestar.

'Dime.

'Nada, eso. Sue y Colin, Colin y Sue. Si hasta parece que incluso los nombres están hechos el uno para el otro.

'Colin y yo estamos comprometidos – cortó fríamente Jill.

'¡Y Colin y Sue llevaban cuatro años juntos y dos viviendo juntos! ¿No te parece eso más compromiso que regalarle a una chico como tú una joya?

'¡Una chica como yo! ¿Qué es una chica como yo? – Jill se lanzó a Brandon y Sirius la agarró de la cintura para que no hubiera más pelea.

'Sabes a lo que me refiero – Brandon la miró desafiante.

'Colin y yo nos vamos a casar. No Colin y Sue. Colin y Jill. ¡Sólo porque tú te sientas inseguro a su lado y piensas que Sue se lía con Sirius no vayas diciendo que Sue y Colin se van liando!

'¡Eh, qué pasa! ¿Qué pasa conmigo y con Sue?

Sam comenzó a reírse. De hecho se tuvo que apartar del grupo porque le dio un ataque de risa. Cuando se calmó me dijo que no se podía creer lo absurdo de la situación. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Olive se estaba convirtiendo en el sueño erótico de la psicóloga muggle. Brandon, Sirius, Colin, Jill y yo en la misma conversación.

'Esto promete… - Sam me dio un codazo en las costillas.

'Cállate cabrona.

Después de que Colin formulara su pregunta, él y Brandon se miraron durante un largo rato.

'¿Te vas a hacer el tonto ahora, Colin?

'Joder, Brandon, no sé de qué estás hablando pero creo que te estás metiendo donde no te llaman.

'Ha dicho que tú y yo estemos prometidos no significa nada. Que si tú y Sue no estáis juntos, tú y yo no tenemos oportunidades.

Colin se giró bruscamente y le dio un puñetazo a Brandon en el labio. Reprimí un ahogo sorprendida. Pero todos nos apartamos cuando de la nada apareció Julie y le dio un puñetazo a Colin en el paquete.

'Toma ya… sólo me faltan las palomitas – dijo Sirius soltando a Jill que fue a socorrer a Colin.

'No me lo puedo creer – dijo Sam y se tuvo que ir para ahogar la risa de nuevo.

Julie se puso junto a Brandon. Y le agarró del brazo.

'A ver, a ver – acabé por intervenir porque todo se estaba saliendo de contexto - esto ha sido un error. Aquí no hay nada que ver – dije mirando a mi alrededor – seguid a lo vuestro. Esto es una conversación privada que se ha ido de las manos, pero no pasa nada.

'Sue ha vuelto con Sirius – dijo Brandon mirando a Colin.

'¿QUÉ? – gritó Brandon.

'¡No! – contesté.

Colin y yo hablamos a la vez. Nos miramos.

'¿Has vuelto con Sirius? – parecía dolido.

'No, no, no, estoy con Brandon, sigo saliendo con Brandon.

Noté la mirada de Julie.

Sí, el culebrón que es mi vida.

'¿Ves, Jill? ¿Has visto eso? – Brandon nos señalaba con el dedo a Colin y a mí - Colin jamás te va a mirar como mira a Sue. ¿Crees que no sé que soy tu clavo? – me miró - ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta que me utilizas? ¿Piensas que soy imbécil porque no te digo nada de tus desapariciones mientras follamos?

'¡CÁLLATE! ¡CÁLLATE LA PUTA BOCA! – grité.

'¿En serio? - me dijo Sirius – conmigo no te pasa.

Me llevé la mano a la cara. ¿En serio? ¿En Sirius?

'¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! – dijo Brandon triunfante. - ¡Sabía que os habíais acostado! ¡Lo sabía! Me lo dijo Julie, pero no quería creerle.

'¿Qué?

Julie alzó los hombros. Probablemente se lo inventaría, dando en el clavo.

'Bueno, pues venga, ¡vamos a montar una escena, que esto no puede empeorar! – comenté sarcásticamente.

'Puede llegar Sean – me susurró Sam.

'Gracias por la ayuda – le sonreí cansada.

'Sí, me he vuelto a liar con Sirius estando contigo. Debo de tener algún tipo de problema psicológico porque es la única persona con la que no me desaparezco en la cama. Y tranquila Jill, me ha quedado claro que Colin y tú vais a casaros y no, no voy a ir a vuestra puta boda. Y no, no somos mejores amigos. Y ¡por favor Brandon! Colin y yo nunca tuvimos futuro. Mientras Colin siguiera siendo Colin y yo siguiera siendo yo íbamos camino a la autodestrucción. Prueba a salir con una alcohólica. ¿Es genial como puedes comprobar, no? Es aún mejor cuando dos alcohólicos salen juntos. Sólo salen mezclas explosivas.

Colin me sonrió de lado, recordando.

'Que seáis felices y comáis perdices. Tened hijos que salgan con el pelo de Jill y los ojos de Colin. Quedaos toda la noche follando porque no tenéis otra cosa que hacer. Es el principio de una relación, ¿sabes? Sí, lo sé. Yo también he salido con Colin y recuerdo perfectamente el comienzo. Las horas y horas que nos tirábamos en la cama sin hacer otra cosa. Toma mi kleenex usado, querida. El problema que no ves Jill, es que Colin y tú pasaréis ese estado de gracia y os convertiréis en una pareja como otra cualquiera. Tendréis que hablar cosas y tomar decisiones. Tendréis que planificar una boda, y más tarde tendréis que planificar una vida. Y Colin… mmm no le va mucho ese rollo. Me apuesto un brazo a que cada vez que le sacas el tema boda, intenta cambiar de conversación. Colin está hecho para vivir, no para que nadie lo viva. Y mucho menos alguien como tú.

Sirius chocó su cerveza con la mía.

'Qué arte tienes para hablar.

Me bebí mi cerveza y la suya.

'Creo que tenemos una fiesta que disfrutar y una vida que comenzar. Si me perdonáis, voy a ir a hacerlo con mi compañera de piso y mi vecino.

Agarré a Sirius de un brazo y a Sam del otro y nos alejamos todo lo posible del círculo aquel.


	12. El final y el principio

Con este capítulo termina la historia que empecé en mi último año de instituto, y que por mucho que he intentado seguir y terminarla, no ha sido hasta haber terminado la universidad y el máster que me he puesto manos a la obra.

Me da mucha pena haber terminado, después de siete fanfictions de Harry Potter, toca hacerse mayor y dejar de escribir fanfics y ponerme a escribir novelas para que alguien quiera publicarlas y hacerme rica. :P

A mí personalmente me gusta cómo cierra la historia. Así que espero que quien lo lea disfrute. Y me critique sin compasión opine lo que opine.

Scry

12. EL FINAL Y EL PRINCIPIO

Me quedé mirando el apartamento. Vacío. Había muebles y eso, pero aquello olía a abandono. No había sido mi intención entrar, pero había visto la puerta abierta y no había podido evitarlo.

Hacía cosa de un mes que Sirius estaba en Azkaban. Peter había muerto. Eso decían. Remus había volado. Y el apartamento, mis vecinos, habían partido.

Pasé mi dedo por la repisa de la chimenea, estaba llena de polvo. Saqué la varita del escote con intención de limpiar. Pero algo me retuvo. ¿Para qué iba a limpiarlo? ¿Para quién? Si limpiaba olería distinto, no olería a ellos. Me fui al cuarto de Sirius y me senté en la cama. Durante los últimos años había pasado tantas horas allí encerrada. Comiendo, hablando, follando y riendo. Sonreí. No recordaba la última vez que había estado allí con él. Mi Sirius ya no estaba. Se lo habían llevado. Por asesinato.

Respiré hondo. No sabía qué había pasado, pero sabía que Sirius no había matado a Peter. ¿Un accidente? Eso decía la prensa muggle. Pero no había que creer nada de lo que les dijeran a ellos, se lo querían creer todo y siempre les alimentaban con estúpidas noticias inverosímiles.

Me levanté y abrí los cajones y armarios de su habitación. Estaba todo allí, hecho una bola, tal y como él lo había dejado.

Quizá podría haber hecho algo para detener a Sirius. Vino a verme antes de salir para no volver, me dijo que era Peter, que había sido Peter. Pero no entendí nada. Supongo que será imposible entender algo. Alguien sabrá la verdad, pero ¿cómo saber qué preguntas hacer? James y Lily habían sido enterrados no mucho después de que Sirius se fuera. Remus no había vuelto jamás del funeral.

Cuatro mejores amigos y sólo queda uno.

'¿Sue?

Me giré algo asustada. Sam estaba allí, en el marco de la puerta.

'No te encontraba y vi la puerta de los vecinos abierta. Y aquí estás.

'Sí.

Me quedé con la mano en la ropa interior de Sirius.

'¿Quieres que te ayude a cocinar algo?

'No… no, estoy bien.

Sam me abrazó y me dejé abrazar. Pero no respondí al abrazo.

'Noto… como si pudiera haber hecho más de lo que hice. No lo sé.

'Suzzane, hablamos de Voldemort. Han matado al mejor amigo de Sirius. Y Voldemort ha muerto. Un niño lo ha matado. Quizá Sirius se volvió loco de… no, no tiene sentido.

'¿Verdad? Ya me he hecho todo tipo de teorías y nada funciona.

'Y estar aquí rebozándote en sus recuerdos no sirve de nada.

'Lo sé, pero quizá haya aquí una pista.

'Sirius era muy buen auror, no creo yo que fuera tan torpe de dejar pistas para que alguien descubriera su plan.

'¡Pero quizá ha dejado algo para mí!

Sam abrió mucho los ojos.

Llamaron a la puerta de la casa. Las dos nos dimos la vuelta, sobresaltadas.

'¿Hola?

'¡Hola! – dije saliendo de la habitación de Sirius.

'¿Vosotras… sois…? – era un señor mayor, parecía algo desorientado.

'Las vecinas, hemos venido por… ¡la ropa!

'Las vecinas… sí, sí, muy bien, muy bien, siento mucho vuestra pérdida – el señor nos dio la mano a las dos – Yo soy el dueño del apartamento. Qué tragedia, los dos chicos muertos en el accidente de moto, ya le he dicho a mi hijo que bajo ningún concepto le deje usar la moto a mi nieto. Qué disgusto se habrán llevado sus padres…

Asentí. No sabía qué tipo de mentira le habrían dicho a aquel hombre.

'Venía a ver el estado del apartamento para ponerlo de nuevo en alquiler. ¿No querrá ninguna de vosotras dos mudarse aquí? ¿O conocerá a alguien que quiera?

Sam y yo nos miramos y negamos.

'Bueno, no pasa nada, ya encontraremos a alguien. ¡Esto es Londres! ¡Siempre hay inquilinos!

Las dos fuimos hacia la puerta con intención de volver a nuestro apartamento cuando el señor llamó nuestra atención.

'¡Oye! ¿No os vais a llevar la ropa de todos los chicos?

'Ah, sí, cierto, qué despiste. ¿Vas al cuarto de Remus a ver si hay algo? – pregunté dirigiéndome a Sam.

Yo fui al de Sirius y cerrando la puerta hice aparecer una caja donde metí todo en miniatura.

'Los muebles los dejo como están – comenté al salir.

'Sí, sí ya moverán lo que quieran los nuevos inquilinos.

'Pues sólo nos falta el cuarto de Peter – le señalé el cuarto a Sam.

'En el de Remus no había casi nada – me dijo la norteamericana.

Y en el de Peter tampoco.

No había prácticamente nada. Era como si alguien hubiera hecho una mudanza a toda velocidad. Quedaban revistas, un calcetín debajo de la cama y papeles sueltos.

'Qué raro… - murmuré.

Sam me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me arrastró hasta la puerta.

'Si nos necesita, estamos en la puerta de al lado.

'Sí, sí, ¡hasta luego chicas! ¡Si conocéis a alguien que busque piso, recordad decírmelo!

Entramos a nuestra casa y dejé las cosas de Sirius en el salón.

'¡No había nada en el cuarto de Peter!

'Lo he visto Sue, no te alteres.

'Eso es una pista.

'¡Claro que sí, bonita! – me contestó dándome la razón como a los tontos.

'¡Lo es, lo es!

'¿Me la explicas?

'No lo sé. Déjame pensar en ello.

Esa misma tarde, cuando volvía a casa caminando con comida india en la bolsa me encontré con Maureen. Hacía siglos que no la veía. Normalmente habría evitado saludarla, o evitar mirarla, pero para cuando me di cuenta de que era ella estábamos a escasos metros de distancia y me estaba mirando fijamente, así que no pude hacer como que no la veía.

'¡Hola! – me saludó alegre.

'Maureen, ¿qué tal?

Nadie hizo el ademán de intentar abrazar a nadie. Y eso me gustó, por lo menos no estaba intentado ser superficial.

'Bien, bien. Estoy viviendo en otro piso, me mudé hace unos meses, no está muy lejos de aquí, como a cinco minutos.

'¿En serio?

'Claro, Jill y Colin se casaron y yo sobraba un poco.

'Cierto, se me había olvidado.

'Van a ser padres.

Contuve la respiración. Dios mío. Padres.

Luego me reí, me pareció tan, tan absurdo, toda la situación y todo lo irónica que puede ser la vida.

'¿Y tú qué tal? Ya leí lo de Sirius…

'Sí… - no quería hablar de ello. ¿Qué tipo de explicación podía dar? ¿Es todo mentira? ¿Los periódicos siempre manipulan la opinión pública? Frases hechas que nadie creería en este caso.

'¿Tienes novio nuevo? ¿Novedades en tu vida?

'No… la verdad es que no. Sigo viviendo con Sam y Olive. Trabajo en Seashell y poco más… nada nuevo en mi vida.

'Sabes Sue… ahora tengo un poco de prisa, pero… no sé, si algún día quieres tomar un café… entiendo que no quieras con todo pero… bueno, te mando una lechuza con mi dirección y si quieres algo… ya sabes.

No le dije nada pero sonreí. Sí, podía ser… Después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo y Maureen… bueno, seguía siendo Maureen, quizá podríamos volver a ser amigas.

Aquella noche no pude dormir. Me tiré horas y horas en la cama dando vueltas. No quise levantarme a cocinar porque aquello habría significado que daba por hecho que no iba a dormir, ¡y necesitaba dormir!

Pero cuando a las cuatro de la mañana seguía despierta abrí la ventana en busca del calor veraniego. Tuve que ahogar un grito cuando una lechuza se lanzó contra mí y entró en mi habitación. Traía una notita atada a la pata. Pensé que sería de Maureen mandándome su dirección. Error. Era una nota de Colin.

La persona menos interesante del mundo en aquel momento. Quería quedar para comer conmigo, como si yo tuviera todas las horas de la comida libres para él, ya que al no ser cocinera jamás debía trabajar a aquellas horas. Qué sentido del humor el de aquel hombre. Estrujé el pergamino entre mis manos y lo tiré a la basura. Colin sabía dónde encontrarme, si tenía urgentes necesidades de mantener una conversación conmigo, sabía dónde vivía, dónde trabajaba y quiénes frecuentaba.

Entonces se me ocurrió. ¿Quizá quería hablarme de Sirius? ¿Y si Colin tuviera información que yo no supiera sobre algo que pudiera hacer que liberaran a Sirius de Azkaban?

Suspiré y miré por la ventana. Nada serviría de nada. Mis mil y una preguntas quedarían sin resolver. No había forma de llegar a la verdad de nada porque todos los testigos de aquella conspiración se habían esfumado. Quedaba Harry. El pequeño y adorable Harry que había sido mandado con su tía. Y Remus que seguramente habría abandonado el país. Y yo, que soy imbécil por no haber escuchado a Sirius cuando entró diciéndome que había sido Peter.

Me levanté y fui a la cocina a por una cerveza. Generalmente me habría hecho un té, o una taza de chocolate, pero ya que no me podía dormir, por lo menos podría tomármelo con calma y filosofía.

Moví el sillón de mi cuarto y lo coloqué frente a la ventana, de modo que podía apoyar los pies en la repisa y el viento del verano refrescaba ligeramente mi habitación. Miré el reloj. En menos de dos horas me tenía que levantar. Iba a ser un día estupendamente largo.

Suspiré y le di un largo trago a la cerveza. Me supo distinta, como si mi paladar hubiera cambiado. La noté más amarga que habitualmente, más espesa y más fuerte. Bebí otro trago y miré la botella. Era cerveza, la de siempre. Me la acabé de un trago.

Noté un tirón en el cuello, y no tuve tiempo de gritar del dolor cuando un látigo me azotó por toda la columna vertebral. ¿En serio? ¿EN SERIO?

No me hizo falta mirarme al espejo para saber qué había pasado. Conocía muy bien aquellas manos, aquellos pies y lo grande que se había quedado mi ropa.

Olive. Y una poción multijugos en una cerveza.

Salí de mi cuarto hecha una furia. Entré en el de Olive y grité, aullé y la llamé de todo. Luego me di cuenta de que estaba vacía y la cama estaba hecha. Seguramente estaría durmiendo en casa de Alfie. Trescientas sesenta y cinco noches al año. Alrededor de unas diez tocaban en casa de Alfie, ¡ya era mala suerte que precisamente aquella no estuviera allí!

Sam apareció en el salón rascándose la cabeza.

'Es demasiado pronto para que grites, Sue…

Parpadeó un par de veces más.

'¿Olive? ¿Sue… no eres Sue?

'Oh, no, no, SOY SUE, pero Olive ha tenido la gracia de meter poción multijugos en una cerveza y dejarla en la nevera sin marcar, ¡y aquí estamos!

'¡NO!

'¡Sí! – me reí, me picó la garganta.

Me miré en el reflejo de la ventana. ¡En una hora y media tenía que ir a trabajar!

'¿Qué hago Sam, qué hago?

'¿Cuánto has bebido?

'Toda la botella.

'¿Toda la botella? ¡Si con un par de tragos ya te quedas una hora con esa forma!

'¿Cómo me lo quito?

'¿Te podemos disfrazar?

'…

'¿Y si vamos a Callejón Diagón y compramos alguna poción para que se te pase?

'Vale, vale… ¡me gusta esa idea! ¿Crees que estará ya abierto Callejón Diagón?

'¿Tú crees que no?

'¡No lo sé! ¡Estoy algo nerviosa como podrás comprobar!

'Bien, bien… calmémonos…

'Me ducho.

'Te vistes para ir a trabajar, nos desaparecemos allí, esperamos a que abran las tiendas y pin pan pun, ¡a trabajar!

'Y luego matamos a Olive.

'Tú la matas si quieres, yo miro.

'Perfecto.

A decir verdad, ni me duché. Me lancé un par de hechizos y tomé nota mental de ducharme aquella noche, cuando toda la bomba hubiera terminado.

'¿Lista, Sue? – me gritó Sam desde su habitación.

'¡Casi!

Sam entró en mi habitación sonriendo. Y luego empezó a reír.

'¡No te rías ahora por Dios! ¿Y si no llego a trabajar? ¿No sería mejor llamar ahora y avisar que puede que llegue algo tarde?

'¿Y qué pasa si no llegas?

'Diré que me he retrasado.

Me puse los zapatos y agarré mi varita.

'¿En qué estaba pensando Olive guardando esta cerveza en la nevera como si nada?

Ambas nos desaparecimos en el centro de Londres. Pasamos por el Caldero Chorreante sin decir nada. No había nadie.

'Seguro que va a estar todo cerrado – gimoteé.

'Sé algo más positiva.

'Habría que verte a ti si tuvieras función en unas horas.

Caminamos rápido entre las calles escondidas al Londres muggle. Hacía años que no pasaba por allí con ese nerviosismo, aunque había sido para comprar cosas para el colegio en unas vacaciones en las que me encontraba con mi familia en Inglaterra.

'¿Qué crees que estaría haciendo ahí la botella de cerveza? – preguntó Sam muy despacio.

'Pues…

'Porque es raro. Es raro que tenga forma de Olive.

'¿Estás pensando…?

'Y es curioso que…

'Arg… ¡No lo digas!

Sam puso cara de asco.

'¿Crees que Alfie y Olive se acuestan tomando multijugos?

'Qué asco tía… te dije que no lo dijeras en voz alta…

Nos miramos las dos y seguimos caminando en silencio con cara de repulsión.

'Slug and Jigger – dije y me quedé quieta mirando la tienda.

'¿Es aquí?

Asentí.

Empujé la puerta de roble de la tienda y cedió ante mi peso. Estaba abierta, suspiré aliviada. El hedor me invadió por todas partes, huevos y coles podridas. Había hecho bien en no ducharme, no habría servido para mucho. Aquel lugar era peor de lo que recordaba. El calor era sofocante y las plantas comenzaban a invadir no sólo las paredes, sino también el suelo.

'¿Hola? – dijo Sam detrás de mí.

Me fijé que se había cerrado la nariz con un hechizo y respiraba por la boca.

'Qué lista eres… - susurré.

'Niñas, por aquí – dijo una voz al fondo del largo local – aquí estoy.

Era una mujer mayor, rondaría los ochenta años. Y seguramente seguiría en el local hasta morir, y luego la absorberían sus plantas y sus pociones.

'Pues… esto es un poco absurdo pero me he tomado una poción multijugos por error y tengo que ir a trabajar con muggles en menos de veinte minutos. ¿Vende algo que me pueda ayudar?

La anciana apoyó su mano derecha en su rodilla y se levantó.

'Dejadme mirar.

Y se tomó su tiempo para mirar, mientras Sam y yo murmurábamos todo tipo de conjuros que se nos ocurrían para crear buen olor a tu alrededor.

'Lo siento nena, no me quedan, creo que vendí la última esta semana. Voy a necesitar unas dos semanas para hacer más.

'¡Pero yo lo necesito para ahora mismo!

'No puedo hacer nada por ti… Aunque creo que en Flourish y Blotts venden algún libro para camuflar tu aspecto ante la gente.

'¡Eh, esa no es mala Sue!

Salí de allí como un tornado. La puta vieja decrépita de mierda, seguro que sabía que no le quedaban tarros con la contra pócima y nos había hecho esperar por si acaso queríamos comprar algo…

Sam corrió detrás de mí.

'Creo que voy a tener que llamar al Seashell y decir que no voy a poder ser puntual.

'¿Qué pasa si no eres puntual?

'Que Mary hará que me corten la cabeza.

Sam asintió, comprendiendo.

'El lado bueno es que no te tomaste la pócima que hacía que te parecieras a Alfie.

'No, seguro que esa se la llevaron para tener sexo homosexual…

Las dos nos reímos y luego pusimos cara de asco a la vez.

'Propongo que no volvamos a hablar de ello jamás – sugerí.

'Tendrás que hablarlo con Olive.

'No volveremos a hablar de ello jamás con connotaciones sexuales.

'Hecho.

Nos dimos la mano sellando el pacto.

Para cuando salí de la librería con el libro que necesitaba bajo el brazo y memorizando el conjuro que me hacía falta, y que gracias a todos los Dioses el amable vendedor me había encontrado rápida y eficazmente, llegaba horriblemente tarde al restaurante.

'¡Nos vemos en casa! – soltó Sam antes de desaparecer.

Me miré al espejo, en varios espejos y reflejos durante todo el trayecto al restaurante desde el callejón donde me desaparecí.

Seguía siendo Olive.

Entré con paso inseguro. Todo estaba vacío, todavía faltaban un par de horas para que llegaran los comensales. Pasé a la cocina, donde sólo estaban las camareras repasando el menú especial del día. Nadie me miró raro. Mary no estaba allí. Quizá todavía no hubiera llegado. Saludé a la gente y sonreí.

Me veían como a Sue, normal, con las pecas, los rizos y el arte de cocinar.

Durante las cuatro horas que duró el turno de la comida, me miré al espejo cada quince minutos. Seguía teniendo pinta de Olive.

En un momento dado en el que me tomé una pausa y fui al baño, me llevé el libro conmigo y lo estuve ojeando para ver qué más podía hacer para volver a recuperar mi cuerpo. Había todo tipo de conjuros que jamás nos enseñaron en el colegio y que eran bien prácticos. De hecho el libro se titulaba 'Los 1001 hechizos prácticos que deberías saber pero desconoces'. Como por ejemplo: cómo memorizar una página con sólo leerla, cómo mirar el sol apuntarlo con la varita y que de su punta aparezca la hora en soporte digital, cómo incitarle a alguien una idea hasta volverlo obseso e incluso cómo hacer que a alguien le persiga una nube de lluvia durante todo el día.

Había varios conjuros que podía haber utilizado, pero el que menos esfuerzo exigía era el que hacía que los humanos vieran lo que querían ver, a lo que estaban acostumbrados. Si cualquier bruja o mago hubiera mirado habría visto a Olive, lo que en realidad era en aquel momento.

Y cuando salí de allí, fue lo que ocurrió.

Colin fue lo que ocurrió por si alguien no se hubiera dado cuenta de la ironía de la situación.

Me miró sorprendido primero, arrugó el entrecejo y se acercó a mí, véase, a Olive.

'¿Olive? ¿Has comido aquí? Pensé que no te gustaba el pescado.

Carraspeé. ¿Mentirle y hacerme pasar por Olive o decirle la verdad y ser Sue? Después de todo, mi voz seguía siendo mi voz y eso no había truco que me lo quitara, o por lo menos no un truco que me viniera ahora mismo a la cabeza.

'Bueno, he venido a ver a Sue.

Suzzane.

'¿Sabes si está dentro? – Colin sonrió.

Volví a carraspear, insegura de qué voz usar.

'Se ha ido ya.

Colin asintió, algo abatido. ¡No había notado mi falsa voz de Olive!

'¿Por qué querías verla? ¿Quieres que le pase un mensaje?

'No hace falta… ¿sabes si estará en casa?

Terror. Pánico.

'Me parece que no, pero no te podría decir.

'¿Te importa que vaya contigo? Es que necesito hablar con ella.

'¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

Colin me miró raro.

'Pensaba… que te caía mal.

'Ya, ya… pues… bueno, claro es que Sue es mi amiga y tengo que estar de su lado, pero vuestra historia es vuestra, ¿no? Siempre me has caído bien aunque no hayamos hablado mucho.

Colin asintió.

No recordaba que fuera tan creído. ¿Realmente le parecía que las palabras que estaba soltando atropelladamente tenían sentido con nuestra historia? ¿Cómo no iba a ser el tipo malo? ¿Acostarse con otra y encima que esa otra sea la mejor amiga de tu novia? ¿Y casarte con ella? No hay dos lados en esa historia, se mirase como se mirase.

'La verdad… es que Jill, no sé, Maureen siempre está de su lado y no puedo hablar con ella y sé que Sue sabría qué hacer.

'¿Qué pasa con Jill?

'Nada, no es nada, luego le diré a Sue.

Caminamos por Kensington Park durante varios minutos en silencio.

'Y ahora que Sirius está en la cárcel… ¿sale con alguien?

'No salía con Sirius – espeté demasiado cortante.

'No, no, ya, bueno, entiendes lo que quiero decir, el rollo ese infernal que se traían. Nadie les comprendía, ¿sabes? Dejó a mi colega por el pelos ese, era algo ridículo. Sabíamos todos que no iba a ir a buen puerto. Cantadito estaba.

Me clavé las uñas en la palma de la mano. Y caminé más rápidamente.

'¿Entonces sale con alguien?

'No lo sé – escupí.

'Lo digo porque Sue no es de las que suelen estar solteras mucho tiempo. Le va eso de estar con chicos, aunque no sea nada serio, pero siempre tener a alguien amarrado.

'¿Amarrado?

'Sí, sí, bueno, pues como cuando empezamos a salir. Era más su perro que su novio al principio.

Asentí.

'Igual es que no tenías iniciativa propia.

Colin se rió. Y yo lo miré con odio.

'Ya veo que habéis hablado del tema, siempre es lo que dice, que cuando empezamos a salir no tenía iniciativa, la verdad es que me gusta bastante dejarme llevar y ver a dónde me lleva el día, ¿me entiendes?

'Sí, sí, claro.

Me miré en el reflejo y vi que mi pelo comenzaba a rizarse y a oscurecerse. Me lo agarré en una coleta para que se notara menos. Estaba a unos diez minutos de casa, ¿llegaría a tiempo o Colin me vería cambiarme? Apreté el paso aún más.

'Joder, qué prisa tienes de repente.

'Sí, sí, es que me acabo de recordar que he quedado con Alfie en un ratillo.

'Alfie… es el tío que conociste en tu fiesta de cumpleaños, ¿verdad?

'Sí.

'¿Y qué tal os va la cosa?

'Muy bien, muy bien. Sue tuvo buen ojo cuando le vio para mí. La verdad es que hemos conectado muy bien.

'Ya me alegro. Ya me alegro.

Cuando vi que mis manos comenzaban a volver a mis habituales dedos larguiruchos y con pecas por poco comencé a correr para llegar a casa. Colin no comprendió nada y me siguió. Me desaparecí en mi portal y aparecí en mi habitación. Me arranqué la ropa que me había puesto aquella mañana y me puse lo primero que vi, el pijama que había dejado encima de la cama aquella mañana.

Cuando entré en el salón que conectaba todas las piezas de la casa comprobé que no había nadie. Ni Olive, ni Alfie ni Sam estaban allí. Cerré el cuarto de Olive y llamaron a la puerta.

'¡Colin!

'¡Sue!

Colin me abrazó y me dio un beso en el pelo.

Gesto gratuito que no me tomé demasiado bien.

'Acaba de ocurrir algo rarísimo con Olive, he quedado y… ha empezado a correr, no entiendo nada.

'Sí, sí, le ha entrado el dolor de regla, se ha encerrado en su cuarto.

'Me ha dejado muerto, la verdad, así sin más se ha desaparecido, no me lo esperaba.

'¡Y cómo así tú por aquí! ¿Quieres un té?

'No, no, quería hablar contigo.

'Bien…

Me senté en el sofá.

'Mejor en un sitio privado.

'¿La cocina?

'Tu cuarto estaría bien.

Sonreí forzadamente. Entramos y yo me senté en el sillón que había dejado cerca de la ventana. Él se sentó en mi cama.

'¿Querías hablar conmigo de Jill?

'¿Jill?

'Eso me ha dicho Olive.

'No sé, se habrá confundido – Colin me miró y sonrió, con esa cara de inocente con la que había nacido.

Me estaba mintiendo y lo sabía, lo que él no sabía era que yo era consciente de que el muy cabrón me estaba tendiendo una trampa.

Se echó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas, mirándose las manos.

'Mira Sue… ¿te puedo llamar Sue?

No dije nada y me recosté en el sillón.

'He estado pensando últimamente…

Desde que Sirius está en Azkaban.

'Y he llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo seguir así, sin hablarte ni nada. ¿Sabes lo que te digo?

Colin se acercó un poco y me tocó la rodilla con la mano. Me quedé rígida donde estaba.

'Jill… a ver Sue, Jill es un cañón, está buenísima y todo eso, pero no eres tú, nena.

Pensé en la señora de la tienda de pócimas que me había llamado nena aquella mañana.

'¿No me vas a decir nada? Quiero volver contigo, quiero que lo intentemos, darle una oportunidad o algo…

Se puso de rodillas y pasó su mano de mi rodilla a mi muslo. Cerré las piernas bruscamente.

'Colin… - sonreí, casi pude escuchar a mi cerebro reírse – no pienses que no sé que Jill está embarazada. Y que lo que menos quieres en este mundo es tener que responsabilizarte por una criatura. Tú me dejaste y es el mejor favor que me hayas hecho jamás. No sólo porque habríamos muerto inundados de alcohol. Sino porque en realidad no habría hecho nada con mi vida si llego a estar contigo.

La mano de Colin seguía entre mis muslos, apretada por mis rodillas.

Estuve tentada de acercarme y besarle, de atarlo contra la cama y calentar el horno para no meter ningún bollo. Pero se me ocurrió que el hechizo que había leído aquella mañana sobre obsesionar a alguien con una idea me iba a venir como un guante. Colin se desviviría por las ideas que introduciría en su cabecita, se derretiría por lo que jamás volvería a conseguir.

Olive tampoco volvió a casa aquel día. Y no contestó a mi lechuza, seguramente no le habría llegado, porque dudaba mucho que estando en la situación en la que me había visto no viniera rauda y veloz a discutir. Aquella noche sí que quería dormir y sí estaba cansada pero no paraba de darle vueltas a Colin y a su miedo al compromiso. Me había pasado toda la tarde con el conjuro en la cabeza, por lo tanto, Colin seguramente habría estado toda la tarde con imágenes lascivas de cuando nos acostábamos (e incluso innovaciones).

Al final tenía que agradecerle a Olive que se dejara esa cerveza con la pócima multijugos, si no me la hubiera bebido, jamás habría comprado el libro, leído la fórmula y podido torturar a Colin. Tan sencillo como plantarle la idea de una semilla a alguien… y que se revolviera con esa idea, durante el día, la noche, sueños y pesadillas, que se desviviera por ese pensamiento. Sonreí. Feliz por mi crueldad.

Me di la vuelta en la cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza, buscando el reposo del sueño.

Entonces salté en mi cama, me incorporé y grité. Ahogué mi grito y reí contra la almohada. ¡Sirius! ¡Sirius en Azkaban! ¡Había encontrado la fórmula para rescatarle! Insertarle una idea, una obsesión, algo que le proporcionara su derecho a no volverse loco. Y todo desde la distancia, ¡sería irrastreable! Y aunque consiguieran encontrar el motivo por el que Sirius Black era el único hombre que no se volvía loco de remate en todo Azkaban, ¿de qué me acusarían? ¿De proporcionarle a un hombre ideas de venganza? Porque aunque no tuviera mucha idea de cómo había sido la historia, sabía que tenía algo que ver con Peter. No sabía si Peter era el traidor, pero poco importaba, porque estaba segura de que tenía que ver con él, y además, si Sirius sí sabía de qué se trataba, con que se obsesionase por encontrar a Peter, (que bien sabíamos todos, por mucho que el periódico dijera lo que dijera, que aquel hombre no estaba muerto si había sido seguidor de quien vosotros sabéis), la idea de salir de allí y encontrar al merodeador sería más que suficiente para mantenerlo con vida y esperanza.

Y me dormí así de feliz.

Hasta que Olive me despertó. No lo hizo dulcemente, que es como hay que despertar a las personas. Lo hizo con brusquedad, casi cansada de tener que sacudirme durante horas, cosa que os juro no ocurrió porque me desperté inmediatamente.

'Tenemos que hablar – me miró a los ojos muy seria y salió de mi habitación.

Salí de mi cuarto y fui directa al baño. Meé, me lavé la cara y los dientes y me tiré al sofá.

'¿Olive? – pregunté al ver que no estaba en el salón.

'Estoy haciendo té – me contestó desde la cocina.

Así que entré y la vi mirarme apoyada en la encimera. Y supe que aquella conversación no me iba a gustar nada.

'¿Qué pasa?

'Espera que venga Sam, tengo que hablar con vosotras.

Sam iba a correr todas las mañanas, demasiado temprano para lo que yo consideraba saludable. Jamás desaparecían esas enormes caderas que tenía ni aquel culo de americana con el que había llegado hacía cien lunas a Londres. Pero Sam lo que quería era energía, y correr se la proporcionaba. Decía que si no corría era incapaz de actuar correctamente. No tiene demasiada lógica, pero las manías de cada uno rara vez la tienen.

La chicagüense no tardó demasiado en llegar. Nos dio tiempo a servir tres tés y echarles azúcar. Entonces llegó Samantha sudada y sorprendida por encontrarnos tan solemnemente allí.

'¿Pasa algo?

Olive se mordió la mejilla por dentro, sonrió forzadamente.

'He pensado que me gustaría vivir sola.

Nadie movió un músculo. Nos paralizamos donde estábamos. Sam en la entrada de la cocina, yo con mi té en la mano y Olive con su sonrisa de hielo.

'Después de lo de la cerveza de Sue, y lo siento muchísimo cariño, pero bueno no sé, a Alfie y a mí nos gustaría estar solos en casa y bueno, él tiene una habitación en un piso y aquí… bueno, es mi casa. Queremos vivir juntos de verdad… tampoco os quiero meter prisa, pero… bueno.

Se acercó a la mesa y posó su taza.

'Lo de la poción multijugos no tendría que haber pasado. Nada tendría que haber pasado. Tú no tendrías que haber cogido esa cerveza y yo no tendría que haberla dejado… pero es mi casa y quiero dejar lo que quiera cuando quiera y donde quiera. ¿Entendéis lo que os digo? Habéis sido unas compañeras de piso geniales. ¿Lo sabéis, no? Pero creo que ya a mi edad… igual empieza a ser hora de hacerme adulta de verdad. Y sobre todo que aparte de mi sueldo tengo el de Alfie.

Bufé y solté una risa atascada.

'Si lo llego a saber, no os presento.

'Sue, Sam, en serio, lo siento. Podéis tomaros todo el tiempo del mundo, pero… bueno, seguiremos comiendo juntas cuando queráis, iré a vuestro piso o vendréis aquí. Pero quiero follar sin aguantarme el gemido, quiero venir en pelotas a desayunar y mirarme el color de la mierda al limpiarme sin tener miedo de encontrarme con alguna de vosotras o vuestras conquistas…

Sam me miró y sonrió.

'Tampoco iba a ser para siempre, ¿no?

'Pero éramos un trimonio tan feliz – añadí fingiendo extrema tristeza.

'Si fuerais lesbianas, seríais mis novias preferidas – continuó Samantha.

Olive bebió un poco de su té.

'No quiero forzaros, y menos a ti Sue, pero… bueno, he pensado que quizá… el piso de al lado, el de los Merodeadores os interesara. La mudanza se podría hacer al modo muggle y en realidad la distribución la conocéis perfectamente.

'Joder… - murmuré – no es mala idea.

Sam se quitó el sudor de la cara con su toalla.

'De hecho me parece una idea genial.

Olive dio un saltito.

'¡Perfecto! Porque ya he llamado el dueño, se pasa esta tarde para hablarlo.

Cuando dos semanas más tarde dejamos la casa de Olive vacía, Sam y yo todavía no habíamos encontrado nadie más con quien vivir. Sí, podíamos pagar un par de meses el alquiler que anteriormente había correspondido a tres personas, pero no tener ni candidatos me estresaba bastante.

Y estaba lo de Sirius.

El día después de que Olive nos anunciara que nos invitaba a irnos de su casa parece que perdí la cabeza, porque no fui capaz de darme cuenta de que el tiempo estaba escapándose de mis manos a la velocidad de la luz hasta que entré con la última caja con mis pertenencias a mi habitación. Fue absurdo volver a dejar las cosas de Sirius en su habitación, mi habitación. Sam había elegido la habitación de Peter, le gustaba que la luz entrase en su habitación por la mañana. Nos pasamos la tarde del sábado lanzando conjuros de un lado a otro para limpiar y desinfectar la casa. Y cuando ya era hora de salir a tomar algo, ninguna de las dos queríamos movernos del sofá. El salón de los chicos era diferente al de Olive. La cocina de los merodeadores quedaba a la derecha del salón, que era quien recibía más luz con diferencia, al contrario que en nuestra antigua casa, donde el salón no tenía ninguna ventana ya que todas iban a la cocina y a los cuartos. A la izquierda del salón había una chimenea, pared con pared con mi habitación. La habitación de al lado estaba vacía y la de Sam estaba junto a la cocina y al cuarto de baño. La verdad era que aquel piso, o por lo menos nuestras habitaciones, estaban mucho mejor que las de casa de Olive. Pero aquel apartamento seguía siendo de los chicos, por mucho que estuviéramos allí, a punto de pasar nuestra primera noche. Éramos las invitadas a una invisible fiesta de pijamas.

'¿Vamos al Sheek'as? – me preguntó Sam jugando con su pelo.

'Te diría que sí, pero no me apetece nada moverme.

'Los de mi curro han quedado, ¿no te apetece pasar una noche con actores de teatro, la gente más clásica de Londres?

'¡Nop!

'Va a ser una noche genial, lo presiento.

'No me voy a mover.

'¡Por fa ven…! Me da mucha pereza ir sola… - Sam puso pucheros y parpadeó varias veces para poder fingir que lloraba.

'Mi corazón es de piedra. Con la de veces que me has hecho eso no puedes pretender que caiga en la trampa. Desaparece al Sheek'as y no vengas a aburrirme con tus fiestas de actores. Cada vez que bebéis se os va muchísimo la olla y hacéis locuras que no son nada normales.

Sam se arrastró, o dejó caer, desde el sofá hasta el suelo y se quedó allí un rato. Nos divertimos durante unos minutos mientras la elevaba con mi varita y ella se volvía a resbalar hasta el suelo. El proceso se repitió demasiadas veces hasta que las dos pensamos que era absurdo seguir así.

'¿Crees que en casa de Olive no hacíamos estas cosas porque nos podía reñir? – le pregunté la última vez que se arrastró hasta el suelo.

'Muy posiblemente. Siempre fue la madre de la casa.

'Todo indica que la tercera persona que entre va a tener que ser nuestra madre también. Que sea un hombre autoritario y nos azote cuando nos portemos mal.

'Así que eso es lo que hace que el sexo con los hombres sea excitante, el sadomasoquismo.

'En efecto, querida Sam, ahora entiendes el sexo heterosexual, todo depende del azote.

'Fascinante. Me voy a la ducha – se levantó de un salto y se fue.

Y me dejó ahí tirada.

Seguí tirada cuando abandonó el apartamento.

Pero en cuanto oí el chasquido que indicaba que se desaparecía me acerqué a la chimenea con el libro de conjuros que había comprado en el Callejón Diagón y busqué cómo hacer lo mismo que había estado haciendo durante un par de días con Colin. No era lo mismo introducir una idea, una imagen o una sensación en la mente de alguien que estuviera cerca, como puede ser la misma ciudad, o lejos, como puede ser Azkaban.

Lanzarlo a tal distancia exigía una fuerza que seguramente no sería capaz de soportar, así que necesitaba un conducto, alguna transmisión que le hiciera llegar la salvación a mi Sirius. Y ese era el fuego. Sabía que Sam me mataría por tener la chimenea siempre encendida, pero durante el verano lo convertiría en fuego frío y durante el invierno en fuego cálido. Le diría que era algo con lo que decorar la casa, hacerla más acogedora, si había algún problema le podía decir que los chicos solían tenerla encendida y que me recordaba a Sirius. No iba a resistirse a una razón de peso como esa. Me pasé horas delante de la chimenea, creando el fuego desde mi interior, pensando en la idea que quería transmitirle, en la calidez que quería que le llegara para que no se volviera loco. Traté de ser práctica y no mandarle ningún pensamiento alegre con el que los dementores no pudieran absorberlo. Me froté las manos, las acerqué a la chimenea y soplé. Fueron sólo unas pocas chispas las que bailaron sobre mis palmas. Lo volví a intentar. Pero el fuego moría nada más nacer. Lo intenté innumerables veces durante las siguientes dos horas. Hasta que escuché un sonido demasiado cerca de mí. Soplé por última vez, asustada. Acojonada perdida. En una milésima de segundo tuve miedo de que supieran lo que estaba haciendo y que vinieran a buscarme para llevarme a Azkaban. Pero cuando me giré no vi a nadie. En cambio noté cómo el fuego comenzaba a arder. Y ardió. Y supe, más bien porque lo deseé, que Sirius en su celda, encerrado en el imposible corazón del Mar Negro sabía que era yo quien le mandaba una idea, una obsesión que hiciera que sobreviviera una isla de locos.

Cuando me desperté estaba en el sofá, supuse que Sam me había cubierto con una manta. Miré la hora, en tres horas tenía que ir al Seashell. Me di la vuelta en el sofá y gemí. No me apetecía nada ir a trabajar aquel día. De pronto recordé el fuego y me salté del sofá para mirarlo.

Por norma general me suele gustar hacer cosas al modo muggle, disfrutar de cada instante, de cada paso del proceso de una creación, pero en aquel momento, alcancé mi varita e hice que un chocolate caliente apareciera ante mí. Y sonreí. Me quedé frente al fuego hasta que me lo terminé. O hasta que me interrumpieron.

'¿Sue? – Sam salió de su habitación – llegué anoche y te vi en el suelo, ¿te quedaste dormida mirando el fuego? ¿Cómo así te dio por hacer un fuego?

'He pensado que le daría el toque que le hace falta a la casa.

'Bueno… vale. ¡Tengo buenas noticias!

'¿Sí?

'¡He encontrado compañero de piso!

'¿En serio? ¿Quién?

'¡Sean!

'¿Sean?

Sam sonrió y asintió efusivamente.

'¿Qué Sean…? ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡No me jodas Sam, no me jodas!

'¿Qué pasa? ¡Pensé que te encantaría la idea! ¿No congeniasteis estupendamente?

'¡Hace meses que no le veo! ¡Hay cosas que podrían salir mal! De hecho siendo yo la compañera de piso seguro que todo sale mal. ¡No puede venir a vivir aquí! ¡Me niego! Sam porfa… no me obligues…

'¡Ja! – Sam tosió – Demasiado tarde.

'¿Qué? ¡Cuándo!

'Anoche.

'¡No! – grité sorprendida y molesta.

'¡Sí! – gritó emocionada y feliz.

Aquel fue el sonido que me había asustado. Era Sean. Sean. Sean. Sean. El exquisito chico de las mil hermanas. El actor. Sean el chico que conociéndome solamente con una borrachera increíble, había decidido que yo merecía la pena. Que conocerme podía ser interesante. En definitiva, que yo a sus ojos, era alguien con que quería sentarse a conversar (y lo que surja).

'Tengo que ir a hacer unos recados, sé buena. No quiero volver a pagar todo el alquiler entre dos este mes.

Sam me dio un beso en el pelo y se esfumó.

Me acabé el chocolate y me abracé a la manta con la que había dormido, mirando fijamente el fuego. Apenas alcanzaba a oír el sonido del crepitar del fuego, más que nada porque era un conductor de magia y no fuego de verdad. Lo que realmente quería era escuchar si Sean estaba despierto, moviéndose en su cuarto. El piso estaba en completo silencio.

Me levanté y fui al cuarto de baño, me duché y vestí. Miré la puerta del cuarto de Remus, ahora de Sean, cada vez que pasaba de la cocina a mi cuarto o de mi cuarto al baño. Nadie salió de allí.

Aquella noche salí especialmente tarde, los turistas se amontonaron en las puertas de Seashell y acabamos todos el turno casi dos horas después de lo normal. Tendríamos que haber dejado de servir, pero al parecer uno de los grupos eran amigos de Mery, así que hicimos todos un esfuerzo (más que nada por nuestro sueldo) y nos quedamos allí sonriendo como si nos fuera la vida en ello.

Cuando volví a casa todo estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Debajo de la puerta de Sam salía luz, llamé a la puerta y pasé. Estaba con una revista leyendo en la cama, me senté a su lado. Había decorado la habitación de una forma muy bonita, muy acogedora, me sentí a gusto allí.

'¿Qué tal con Sean? – pregunté.

'Buenas noches a ti también, Sue. Pues muy bien la verdad. Ha limpiado todo el cuarto de Remus y ha cambiado todos los muebles de sitio, la verdad es que mola más así. No tiene el cuarto demasiado luminoso y ahora con el cambio parece que le da un toque.

'Yo todavía no le he visto.

'Ya, ya me ha dicho. Os habréis cruzado esta mañana.

Asentí. Retorcí las manos.

'¿Ha dicho algo de mí?

'Sí. Ha dicho que no te ha visto esta mañana.

'¿No te ha preguntado cuánto volvería esta noche?

'Nop… hemos comentado asuntillos de la obra. Pero bueno, nada del otro mundo.

'Claro…

'¿Estás nerviosa, no?

'Sí, un poco, no sé es raro…

Sam se rió cual villano de una película: exageradamente y de un modo ridículo.

'Eres tonta.

'Aprendí de la mejor. Anda vete a la cama y déjame en paz.

Cerré la puerta del cuarto de Sam y pasé por delante de la puerta de Sean. Entré en mi habitación y me puse el pijama. No tenía nada de hambre. Me lavé los dientes y me senté en la cama. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sean? Hacía meses que no le veía. ¿Cómo tendría el pelo? ¿Habría cambiado en algún sentido que yo no sospechaba? ¿Estaría pensando en mí? ¿Qué pensaría de mí? Ojeé el libro que había comprado de 'Los 1001 hechizos prácticos que deberías saber pero desconoces', pero no había nada sobre ver a través de paredes.

Cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente la puerta de Sean estaba abierta. Pero me entró tal nerviosismo histérico que volví a cerrar la mía silenciosamente y me desaparecí al baño, donde me lavé los dientes, me quité las legañas y me puse el pelo lo mejor que pude con los hechizos que tenía en mente. Salí del baño rodeada de una gran y agradable toalla. Se me pasó por la cabeza que se me cayera justo en el momento de verle. Luego me sentí idiota por pensar en ello. Caminé pasada su habitación sólo para darme cuenta de que estaba vacía.

Sean no estaba.

Entré en su habitación. Había cambiado el color que Remus había dejado. La verdad es que parecía otra cosa. Algo le daba mucho más luz al interior, o puede que a Remus le gustara la oscuridad.

'Se ha ido a correr – me dijo Sam a mis espaldas.

'Qué bien y tú ahora vas a correr.

'Sean corre unos diez kilómetros cada día.

'Mucho mejor, así no tendré que pelearme con nadie para coger el baño.

'Puede que a la noche le veas… - Samantha me guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta de casa.

Aquel día en Seashell nos dejaron irnos antes para compensar la noche anterior. Cuando llegué a casa no había nadie. Pensé en si la presencia de Sean era algún tipo de broma. ¿Y si Sam quería que pensase que era él quien vivía con nosotras cuando era realmente ella la que pretendía hacer cambios aquí y allá y con ello quería que me diera cuenta que me gustaba Sean y tenía que ir a pedirle un café o algo? Pero sabía que no. El cuarto de Sean olía a Sean. (Puede que fuera una borracha que no recordara las caras de la gente, pero los olores, eso eran palabras mayores. Siempre recordaba los olores por muy ciega que fuera).

Más tarde recordé que Sean y Sam tenían doble sesión los jueves y por lo tanto llegarían tarde a casa del teatro. Pensé en redecorar mi habitación de cómo la había dejado Sirius. Cambiar los muebles de sitio, pintar, poner cuadros aquí y allá… añadir unas baldas… Pero todavía era demasiado pronto, primero tenía que acostumbrarme a vivir allí y a dejar que llamar mi habitación la habitación de Sirius. Entonces quizá debería comenzar a hacer cambios.

Me dormí sobre la cama y les oí llegar y reírse. Pensé en levantarme pero estaba demasiado agotaba, una fuerza mágica y poderosa me tenía cosida al colchón y no pude ni intentarlo. Oí la voz de Sean. Sam no conspiraba.

El viernes no entraba hasta la noche en el Seashell, aún así madrugué mucho para encontrarme con Sean cuando volviera de correr. Pero su puerta estaba cerrada, y no supe saber si eso indicaba que estaba en casa o estaba corriendo. Así que me encerré en la cocina, hice sonar la música e hice un pastel de manzana. Me lo comí prácticamente entero (lo sé, es sanísimo para la salud) mientras esperaba. ¿Pero qué coño esperaba? ¿Qué pasaba si Sean entraba en la cocina en ese momento? ¿Sería un flechazo? ¿Dejaríamos la conversación donde la última vez? ¿Dejaría de gustarme inmediatamente y me preguntaría qué vi algún día en él? ¿Nos desnudaríamos en el frío suelo?

Entré en el cuarto de Sam que estaba peinándose para que su pelo se quedara afro.

'Todavía no le he visto. Y estoy empezando a estar incómoda.

'He visto el fuego – contestó Sam después de unos segundos.

'Ya.

'Ya sé para qué es ese fuego.

Me miró a través del espejo.

'No voy a decir nada ni a volver a mencionar esta conversación. Pero espero que sepas lo que haces.

Estuve a punto de decir que no tenía ni puta idea, que simplemente estaba siguiente una corazonada, aunque estaba prácticamente convencida de que gracias a mi fuego Sirius iba a estar más, más que bien, iba a estar cuerdo.

'Sue… ya sé que Sirius está en Azkaban y que… bueno, que dicen que ha hecho cosas horribles.

'No ha sido él.

'Bueno, vale. Pero sea como sea, Sirius, tu Sirius, el chico que ha dormido en casa o ha medio vivido con nosotras…

'Yo también he pasado mucho tiempo en esta casa…

'Lo sé, lo sé, no digo que no. Pero el chico con el que compartías tu vida, por mucho que no fuese tu novio se ha ido. No ha muerto ni ha sido raptado, pero a efectos prácticos es lo que hay. Tienes un vacío en tu vida.

Inspiré y miré a Sam que se había sentado en su cama con un peine en una mano y la varita en la otra.

'No hagas que Sean llene ese vacío porque estés sola. Sean no se merece eso.

'Lo sé.

'Ya sé que lo sabes, ya sé que lo sabes todo. De hecho estoy convencida de que eres una mujer muy sabia. El problema contigo es que no te das cuenta de las cosas hasta que ya han ocurrido.

Asentí y sonreí tristemente. Sam continuó con el sermón.

'No dejes que Sean se convierta en tu Sirius. Sean tiene madera de ser lo que Colin podría haber sido.

Volví a asentir. Entré en la cocina y me terminé en menos de un minuto el trozo de tarta que había dejado. Llamadlo ansiedad si queréis.

No vi a Sean aquel día.

Ni al día siguiente.

Comencé a obsesionarme con la idea de verle. Soñaba con cómo sería vernos. Incluso comencé a vestirme de un modo más sexy en casa con la esperanza de que mis hormonas lo sacaran de su cuarto, o lo volvieran a hacer visible.

El domingo tenía el día libre. No tenía que ir a Seashell hasta el lunes muy de mañana. Entré en la cocina donde estaba Sam, preparándose el almuerzo.

'¿Le pasa algo a Sean conmigo? ¿Estás segura de que no me está evitando?

'Sue, si quieres verle, déjale una puta nota. No quiero hacer de Cupido aquí también.

'¿También? ¿Él te ha preguntado por mí?

'Esto es absurdo – abrió la nevera, cogió el tetrabrik del zumo, se sirvió un vaso y salió de la cocina.

Me pasé el domingo entero tirada en la cama con la puerta abierta y la ventana abierta, en busca de un poco de brisa en aquel asquerosamente caluroso septiembre. No estaba haciendo absolutamente nada. Llevaba así todo el día. Sabía que tenía turno de noche en el restaurante. Y últimamente me pasaba a menudo. Me despertaba tarde porque me había acostado tarde, apenas hacía recados, los suficientes para sobrevivir, casi no cocinaba en casa, apenas leía ni salía con nadie a hacer nada. Hay una frase en inglés que siempre me ha gustado mucho: let's create some memories. Vayamos a crear nuevos recuerdos. Y yo lo único que hacía cuando no trabajaba era lamentarme y vaguear. Cada día no era distinto del anterior, todos se iban fundiendo uno en el otro.

Me dio rabia perder el tiempo. Ya hemos visto en todas las películas, hemos leído en los libros y en las canciones qué hay que hacer cuando una persona tiene una mala racha. Ya lo sabemos, pero no lo internalizamos. Hay que pensar en ello para darle forma en nuestra vida, para amoldarlo a lo que nos conviene personalmente. Y a mí me convenía dar un paso al frente.

Así, cuando Maureen me preguntara la próxima vez qué era de mi vida, no sólo podría decirle que me había mudado con Sam y el estupendo pero invisible Sean, tendría algo que contar, y por lo tanto, eso me habría dado algo que hacer, ya fuera creativo como volver a cocinar como lo hacía antes, o irme de compras para decorar aquella deprimente habitación que escondía en cada rincón un rastro de Sirius.

Sean no apareció durante todo el domingo en casa. Sam entró a mi cuarto por la tarde para proponerme dar una vuelta. El resto de mi día fue contemplación del techo del cuarto. Fui a trabajar y volví.

A las once de la noche cuando Sam estaba en la cama y yo estaba mirando el fuego ocurrió. Se abrió la puerta del cuarto y apareció Sean.

'Sean…

'Sue…

Se quedó cerca de la puerta, sorprendido. Yo le sonreí.

'Cuánto tiempo, compañero.

Me levanté y nos abrazamos.

'Sí, la verdad es que sí… no sabía si querías verme o cómo estabas. Sam tampoco me había dicho nada.

'Yo tampoco sabía si podía llamar a tu puerta y hablar contigo por eso no lo he hecho.

'Ya…

'¿Y de dónde vienes?

'He ido a tomar unas cañas con unos amigos después de la función.

'Claro…

'¿Y tú qué tal tu día?

'Pues… hoy no he hecho absolutamente nada, nada de nada de nada. Salvo ir a trabajar. Me he sentido un poco mal, de hecho me he sentido una mierda, era como tener resaca pero sin haber bebido el día anterior.

'Grandioso entonces, ¿no?

'Espera, espera, que no he terminado. Así que como no hacía absolutamente nada, me he enfadado conmigo misma y he estado pensando y he pensado que voy a cambiar. Y a cambiar de verdad, no de mentirijillas. Año nuevo vida nuevo.

'Curso nuevo, vida nueva – sonrió.

'Exacto.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Era Sean, no estaba igual, pero era él. Su pelo puede que estuviera un poco más corto ahora que hacía mil años, la última vez que nos vimos, y puede que antes fuera menos real pero ahora le tenía ahí delante. Y no había más que hablar ni más tonterías que pensar.

'La última vez que nos vimos… - carraspeé – no sé si te acuerdas.

'Perfectamente – Sean lanzó un amago de sonrisa – jamás se me había desaparecido una chica _antes_ de besarla. Todas lo hacen después.

'Lo siento muchísimo, era que bueno, estaba pasando por un momento como de locura con necesidad de psicólogo. Aunque luego fui y en realidad lo único que necesitaba era ordenar mis ideas y no fue para tanto pero era incapaz de no desaparecerme cuando estaba nerviosa o emocionada o… bueno, eso. No estaba preparada para besar a nadie.

Me quedé mirando el fuego. Hubo un largo silencio, quizá estuvimos diez o quince minutos sin decir nada. Los dos sentados mirando el fuego. Me gustó estar así.

'¿Por qué hay fuego con este infierno que azota Londres?

'Es… una larga historia… algún día tendrás el privilegio de oírla…

'Bueno Sue… me voy a ir a la cama – comentó finalmente Sean levantándose.

'Ya… yo también debería ir yendo.

'¿Nos vemos entonces mañana, vecina?

'¿En serio? ¿Seguro que podrás hablarme dos días seguidos?

'Sólo si prometes no desaparecer.

Me habría encantado que pasara algo mágico en aquel momento. Y me refiero a un mágico sentimental. A haberle saltado encima, o que me hubiera llevado a su cuarto y no hubiera vuelto a abrir la puerta, o incluso que me invitara a la bañera, para no hacerlo de un modo inusual. Pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír y cerrar la puerta.

Me metí a la cama poco después. Con ganas de muchas cosas. Me costó dormirme porque de repente me sentí repleta de energía. Tenía ganas de hacer tantas cosas, decidí probar a hacer un postre nuevo cada semana. También planeé ser más puntual en Seashell y recobrar pasión por mi alrededor. Redecoraría mi habitación, y seguramente enmarcaría fotos de Sirius y mías para no olvidar que el fuego en la chimenea estaba ahí por una razón en particular. Quedaría con Maureen y puede que con el tiempo también con Jill y con Colin, pero eso con mucho, mucho tiempo. Y Sean… había tantos y tantos planes con Sean. Pero Sean era la guinda en mi pastel, tenía que llegar a la cima de mi vida y volver a ponerla en orden antes de invitarle a entrar.

Y también soñé. Tuve esa suerte aquella noche. Soñé con mi vecino, pared con pared. Soñé que salíamos juntos aunque nada indicaba que lo hacíamos porque actuábamos normal, como lo habíamos hecho aquella misma noche. En el sueño iba a una representación de Sam y Sean pero que se hacía dentro de la chimenea así que todos se hacían muy pequeños para caber. Y al final, yo estaba muy, muy cansada, así que Sean me acompaña a mi cuarto y cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Yo me sentaba en la cama y él se sentaba a mi lado.

'¿Estás preparada? – me decía acercándose cada vez para besarme.

'Claro… - susurraba yo sonriendo.

Casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en el beso.

'Voy a contar para que no te asustes y desaparezcas.

Afirmé y cerré los ojos.

'Tres, dos, uno…


End file.
